


Осколок Карна

by meowfix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Horror Elements, M/M, Magic, Spirits, капля хоррора, мистика, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: Бриз - обычный мелкий дух воздуха - жил в стороне от других незримых, спал в облаках и питался вкусными запахами, никогда не задерживался в одном месте надолго. И не знал, что однажды окажется в самом эпицентре интриг могущественных духов и будет вынужден стать заложником древнего Короля Ужаса.
Relationships: Spirit King/Air spirit
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Друзья, я наконец начинаю выкладку нового слэшного текста про мелкого духа воздуха и древнего Короля Ужаса, а еще про интриги, маньяков и сектантов. Приятного чтения и, если вам понравится, обязательно поставьте кудос и оставьте комментарий)

***  
У нее были бантики на красных туфлях, светлые тоненькие косички и голубые-голубые глаза, как небо.  
И Бризу она сразу понравилась.  
Он заметил ее на пустом перекрестке - крохотную фигурку на нагретом асфальте, девочку лет десяти или младше. Сосредоточенно и серьезно она плела венок из одуванчиков, а на ее белом платье зеленели пятна от травы. Она так старалась, даже высунула кончик языка от усердия.  
Бриз подлетел поближе, покрутился рядом, свивая потоки воздуха вокруг себя. Его видели немногие, но, то ли кто-то из родителей у девочки был Зрячий, то ли сама она не разучилась еще смотреть, но она улыбнулась ему, помахала рукой. Бриз потянулся ветром, потрепал ее по волосам - на языке вертелась тысяча вопросов: ты кто? Как тебя зовут? Я Бриз, дух воздуха, я совсем не страшный. Ты же меня не боишься? Я тебя не обижу. А для кого ты плетешь венок?  
Но он ничего не спросил, побоялся, что отпугнет. Ему говорили, что он слишком много болтает, но на самом деле молчал он намного чаще - большинство незримых его избегали, а люди не видели. И каждый разговор был как событие-сокровище. Из тех, что хочется сохранить в памяти, как улыбку этой девочки на перекрестке, запах горячего асфальта и травы.  
Одуванчики у нее были желтые вперемешку с белыми, и пух разлетался в разные стороны от каждого неосторожного движения. Красиво.  
Бриз подхватил десяток пушистых семян потоком ветра, свил в кольцо на асфальте. Девочка рассмеялась, и смех у нее оказался высокий и тонкий, как звук колокольчика.  
\- Привет, - сказал ей Бриз. - Лови!  
Она потянулась к пуху в воздухе, не поймала и побежала следом за ветром. Вперед, назад.  
Иногда Бриз так играл с кошками - они ему нравились, а он им нет, и они никогда не задерживались надолго. Быстро теряли интерес к его играм.  
Зато девочке они нравились.  
\- Эй, я поймала, - сказала она и обернулась к нему, зажав маленьком кулаке семечко одуванчика. - Смотри.  
Он смотрел. И увидел - медленно-медленно, будто само время растянулось сиропом. Как раскрывались ее пальцы, и как красная машина вылетела на перекресток, как врезалась в ее тело. Он видел все, и не мог сложить картинки в единое целое, понять, что они значат.  
Нет.  
Красная-красная кровь и белые обломки костей брызнули в разные стороны, на Бриза и на нагретый асфальт, пролетели сквозь него, и показалось, что отпечатались внутри.  
Нет-нет-нет-нет!  
Сердце забилось как бешеное, взгляд бездумно проследил по нагретому полотну асфальта вслед за машиной. Та останавливалась.  
Посреди перекрестка, как сломанная кукла в красно-белом платье лежала девочка. С зажатым венком в руке, глядя пустыми пронзительно голубыми глазами в небо.  
Бриз протянул к ней руку, не до конца веря, что это взаправду. И подумал - четко, будто кто-то написал это у него в голове: вот, оказывается, что такое бояться.  
  
***  
Двадцать лет назад, когда Короля Ужаса поймали, его запечатали не сразу. Сначала было торжество в честь победы - с песнями на улицах, с крохотными лотками на которых продавались маленькие жареные сосиски и чаи с ягодами - а потом его протащили по улицам столицы в наручниках, цепях и ошейнике из черного железа. Массивные ифриты-стражники дергали Короля Ужасов за собой, и он спотыкался, падал на колени сгорбленный и нелепый, в разорванных серых одеждах.  
Бриз тоже прилетел на праздник. Его так редко куда-то звали, что до дрожи захотелось посмотреть, и он предвкушал веселье, и новые разговоры, но его сторонились даже в столице, перешептывались за спиной.  
"Осколок..."  
"Точно он?"  
"Осколок Карна".  
Он покрутился тогда над лотком с сосисками под недовольным взглядом толстого духа изобилия, попытался завести разговор, но не получил ответа, и отлетел подальше, к крышам Тринадцати Белых Домов, унося за собой аппетитный запах еды. Сверху было лучше видно улицы, и рядом оказалась только закованная в броню гарпия. Она сидела на белой черепице, не отрывала взгляда от Короля Ужасов внизу, и цедила сквозь зубы "Мы тебя не боимся, тварь. Ты сгниешь в Бездне, и тебя забудут, тебя все забудут".  
Бриз даже подумал, что ослышался, потому что Король Ужаса в цепях и ошейнике был совсем не страшным. На улицах говорили, что он отравлял страхом людей, и Владыка Солнца вмешался, чтобы спасти их - но те редкие незримые, которые не отмахивались от Бриза, все объясняли по-разному. И, если уж начистоту, он им не сильно-то и верил. Страх это же просто страх, что в нем плохого?  
Король Ужаса выглядел просто странным и немного нелепым. Кожа у него была светло-серая, как туман, а руки до локтей - черными, будто покрытыми сажей. И короткие, зачесанные назад волосы напоминали опаленное железо - серебристые у корней, темные к концам. Он был высокий и худой. И Бриз не понимал, почему все вокруг кричат, что не боятся - там и бояться-то было нечего.  
Бриз не умел тогда пугаться. А когда научился, это произошло через двадцать лет после того, как Короля запечатали.  
И оказалось, что страх это не просто чувство, что у него есть запах и вкус.  
Страх Бриза пах кровью и одуванчиками.  
  
***  
Он улетел. Рванулся вперед и вверх, прочь от перекрестка и красного росчерка на асфальте, и сам не понимал - куда и зачем. Тело девочки и красная машина, замершая у аккуратного тротуара, превратились в крохотные точки. Бриз дернул ветер за собой, и тот подхватили белый пух одуванчиков, растянул его полотном в воздухе.  
Прочь!  
Как можно дальше и быстрее.  
Небо над головой, пронзительно голубое и пустое было как глаза мертвой девочки, равнодушно смотрело на Бриза и заставляло чувствовать себя крохотным. Он раньше не думал, что можно потеряться в небе.  
Сердце билось где-то в горле, страх подкатывал тошнотой, и перед глазами стояла мешанина красного и белого. И крохотных обломков костей.  
Когда Бриза рвануло назад, он не сразу сообразил, что произошло - захлестнуло горло, сжало до боли, и он разодрал ладони обо что-то острое, пытаясь освободиться.  
\- Прок...тый урод!... не уйд..шь...  
Ветер метался вокруг и уносил слова.  
Бриза волокло назад, шею давило все сильнее, и он кое-как сумел обернуться. Напротив него в воздухе на огненных крыльях висел молодой ифрит. Калем - Бриз видел его раньше, даже в огненной форме опознал по меткам-подпалинам на скулах. Калем при встрече всегда цеплялся к нему по мелочам, говорил гадости, но хотя бы не избегал. Вечно хвастался, что станет одним из Стражей, но ни разу не пытался ударить и не нападал.  
А теперь он держал в руке конец черной цепи и пытался подтащить Бриза к себе.  
\- Пусти! - Ошейник - Калем накинул на него ошейник, как на преступника - впивался шипами в руки. - Я же не хотел! Я ничего не сделал! Пожалуйста, пусти!  
Но перед глазами вилась лентой, будто наяву, вереница белых одуванчиков и как раскрывались крохотные пальцы.  
"Я поймала. Смотри".  
Смотри.  
И теплые капли на лице.  
Калем подлетел к нему, размахнулся кулаком, и боль взорвалась в скуле, как крохотный фейерверк. Бриз видел такие в воздухе, когда летал над городами людей ночью. Перед глазами заплясали искры.  
\- Так и знал, что ты из этих, - зло сказал ему Калем, дернул за собой. - Проклятый фарбанна.  
Бриз замер, затаил дыхание, потому что знал это слово.  
Фарбанна. Так говорили о духах, которые несут разрушение. Незримые в разных уголках мира называли их по-разному, но всегда произносили это презрительно, зло, как и Калем. Можно было понять, даже не зная языка.  
\- В общем, слушай сюда, Бриз как-там-тебя. Я, Калем Фир из рода Фиров беру тебя под стражу за убийство человека, за попытку побега и за оскорбление Стражи.  
Он дернул цепь снова, и Бриза проволокло несколько метров по воздуху. Полоса ошейника врезалась в шею сзади, и стало страшно, что сейчас она порвет кожу, расколет позвоночник.  
\- Пусти! Пусти, пожалуйста. Я не виноват!  
\- Ну, да. Ты меня не оскорблял, но тут только ты и я? Кому, думаешь, поверят?  
Калем начал спускаться, обратно к телу девочки, туда, где рядом с ней сидела светловолосая женщина, гладила по волосам и плакала, тихо и безнадежно. Звук ее плача был хуже ошейника, который сдавливал шею.  
Бриз отвел взгляд и увидел мужчину с телефоном в руках.  
Мужчина расхаживал взад-вперед, хмурился и повторял: не понимаю, я не понимаю. Я же ее видел. Я мог ее объехать.  
Он не замечал ни Бриза, ни Калема, ни массивного стражника неподалеку - тот был из духов металла, судя по темной коже и волосам, которые отливали в сталь. Стражник осматривал колеса машины и делал записи в небольшой блокнот.  
\- Я его поймал, - с гордостью сказал Калем. - Тут все ясно, можно сразу ставить печать.  
Бриз дернулся прочь, внутренности стиснула ледяная ладонь - печать ставили духам-убийцам, духам разрушителям, самым темным из темнейших, тем, за которыми постоянно следила Стража.  
Массивный стражник выпрямился, выдохнул долго и протяжно, посмотрел на Калема недовольно:  
\- Отпусти его, он не причем. Господин..? - он с намеком сделал паузу, посмотрел на Бриза в упор, будто ждал чего-то.  
Бриз замялся, не зная, что ответить, попытался оттянуть ошейник, чтобы не давил так сильно.  
\- Я не знаю ваше имя, - спокойно и холодно добавил стражник.  
\- Э... Бриз. Просто Бриз. У меня нет рода. Ну, я так думаю. И, это... я не господин.  
Он думал, его знают все. Уже привык, что при его виде духи перестают улыбаться, переговариваются между собой.  
Да, это Бриз. Тот самый. Прогони его, пока он не принес беды.  
Но Бриз никогда и никому не приносил вреда. Он вообще не приносил ничего кроме ветра - запахи иногда, особенно, если они были вкусные. Еще дым или палые листья, они ему нравились.  
\- Господин Бриз, я старший стражник Ленар Ридд, - быстро и безразлично сказал дух металла. - Это мой напарник Калем Фир. Нам поступил сигнал о преступлении в присутствии незримого. Страж Фир ошибся и принял вас за преступника.  
\- Минуточку! - Калем убрал крылья из пламени, зло дернул Бриза за цепь к себе. - Не было никакой ошибки. Он пытался сбежать!  
\- Он в шоке из-за смерти. Это нормально. Господин Бриз, вы были рядом, когда произошел инцидент?  
\- Он слишком тупой, - вмешался Калем, фыркнул и добавил с издевкой. - Он тебя не понимает. Эй, ты! Ты видел, как она умерла?  
Он мотнул головой в сторону девочки, и Бриз сказал себе - не смотри, не нужно.  
И все равно это сделал.  
Женщина прижимала ее тело к себе, укачивала - так укачивают маленьких детей - и шептала, так тихо, что он едва разбирал слова: вернись ко мне. Маленькая моя, вернись, я все сделаю. Обещаю, все, что ты захочешь. Мы поедем с тобой к океану, и ты станешь русалочкой, как в мультике...  
Это были просто слова незнакомой ему женщины, но почему-то они делали больно - хуже всего, что говорили Бризу незримые, хуже гадостей и шепотков, которые летели ему в спину.  
Ее тихое, надломленное "русалочка моя... любимая моя русалочка".  
Калем резко дернул его за цепь, и Бриз закашлялся, потянулся руками к ошейнику и опять напоролся на шипы.  
\- Д-да, - он закашлялся, выдохнул и добавил. - Я был рядом. На расстоянии руки.  
Ридд сделал пометку в своем блокноте. Он писал небольшой перьевой ручкой, которая в его большой ладони казалась крохотной, кончик пера тихо царапал о бумагу:  
\- Вы использовали свои способности?  
\- Нет, - Бриз заставлял себя смотреть на ручку, только бы не на девочку с матерью. - Я просто... просто игрался с одуванчиками.  
Он подхватил ветром горсть пуха, вереницей протянул их вперед и свил кольцом.  
Ридд добавил еще одну пометку.  
\- Это и есть использование, идиот, - Калем скривился.  
Ридд поморщился, но ничего ему не сказал и спросил вместо этого:  
\- Можете показать, где была девочка?  
Бриз кивнул - казалось, что тело стало как у куклы, будто и не его вовсе - отошел в сторону, показал рукой. Он самому себе казался тяжелым, слишком тяжелым, чтобы лететь:  
\- Вот тут.  
Рядом вперемешку лежали цветы. На них попала кровь, и казалась пронзительно красной на желтых лепестках.  
\- Она плела венок. И увидела меня. Я просто хотел поиграть с ней. Честно, я просто хотел...  
\- Успокойтесь, я вам верю, - равнодушно перебил его Ридд. - Итак, девочка была на перекрестке. Вы играли с ней. Вы слышали приближение машины?  
Бриз замер.  
Он никогда не думал о машинах, они ездили в городах и по дорогам людей, и он всегда пролетал над ними, или если забывался, они проезжали сквозь него. Он не обращал внимания:  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Серьезно? - Калем презрительно фыркнул. - Ты не знаешь? Да они ревут на всю улицу. Как можно было не услышать?  
\- Это неважно, - осадил его Ридд, монотонно и безразлично. - Пока тебя не было, водитель позвонил в полицию. Он сам признал, что превысил скорость. И что видел ребенка на перекрестке. Бриз не приводил ее на место смерти и не удерживал насильно. Он невиновен.  
\- Но он мог ее спасти! Ей не обязательно было умирать. Он мог вытолкнуть ее из-под машины, мог...  
Калем заметил взгляд Ридда, натолкнулся на этот взгляд, как на стену и замолчал.  
Бриз чувствовал, как отдаются внутри него слова: мог спасти.  
Если бы он услышал машину, если бы вмешался...  
\- Он не обязан никого спасать, - отозвался Ридд. - И ему не хватит сил оттолкнуть человека. Он обычный дух ветра.  
\- Он осколок Карна... - Калем осекся, посмотрел на Бриза с подозрением и не стал договаривать.  
Они все так делали, никогда не договаривали.  
Что он осколок кого-то, что он связан с кем-то. Что когда-то он был чем-то еще.  
Но Бриз ничего этого не помнил - он всегда был собой, обычным мелким духом воздуха, все сто восемьдесят лет своей жизни. Летал по миру, никогда не задерживаясь надолго. Собирал запахи вкусной еды. Играл с кошками или с детьми. Пытался заговаривать с другими незримыми, которые обычно говорили ему гадости или улетали, не ответив. И единственный раз, когда гонец Владыки позвал Бриза на праздник, ему никто там был не рад.  
\- Вот как, - Ридд убрал блокнот, посмотрел на него цепко и задумчиво, будто впервые увидел. - Понимаю. Мы забираем тебя в столицу. Я хочу снять показания на Сфере Истины.  
Он больше не называл его господином, и обращался на "ты".  
Бриз сглотнул - показалось, что ошейник стиснул сильнее - почувствовал, как горчит слюна:  
\- Но вы же... вы же сами сказали, что я не виноват.  
Ридд осмотрел его с ног до головы, будто прикидывал, куда ударить:  
\- Иногда лучше проверить.  
Он достал свиток из небольшой поясной сумки, развернул в воздухе привычным уверенным жестом, и перед ними возникло огромное зеркало портала - прямоугольное, в резной золоченой раме с символом солнца наверху.  
Калем шагнул к нему первым, усмехнулся широко и зло, и снова дернул цепь на себя:  
\- Шевелись, фарбанна, ты нас задерживаешь.  
Последним, что Бриз услышал, прежде чем шагнул в портал, были слова подошедшего к женщине водителя:  
\- Я не понимаю. Я же никогда не превышал. Я всегда боялся кого-нибудь сбить. А потом я ее увидел. И мне совсем не было страшно.  
  
***  
Бризу это иногда снилось: как он окажется в золотом дворце. Совершит что-нибудь героическое и невероятное, и Владыка Солнца сам позовет его в зал с троном, и скажет, что они все ошибались. Что Бриз не просто осколок Карна, или кого-то еще, что он - он герой мира незримых. Каждый раз в его снах тронный зал и Владыка выглядели по-разному. Бриз никогда не был внутри, видел дворец только издали. А о правителе мира незримых слышал - в те редкие недолгие встречи, когда другие духи задерживались поговорить, настороженно и зло.  
"Владыке стоило от тебя избавиться".  
"Еще раз появишься здесь, я пожалуюсь во дворец".  
Бриз задавал вопросы и чувствовал себя глупо и нелепо, да и ответы получал редко.  
И залы во дворцах он представлял, как на картинках людей - с постеров фильмов, которые развешивали по городу, с иллюстраций в детских книгах. Пролетая мимо, он трогал страницы пальцами - люди думали, что это ветер.  
Место, куда его притащил Калем, было совсем не таким, как картинки людей. Оно было огромным, пустым. Белый полированный мрамор пола казался скользким, как лед, и светился теплом изнутри - как белые цветы на свету.  
Исполинские прямоугольные колонны тянулись вверх, к прозрачному потолку, и под ним висели золотистые символы, чем-то они напоминали карту. Кружились в воздухе пылинки, и пахло осенью - мягкой, золотой, как бывает на самой границе с летом.  
\- Нечего глазеть, - зло сказал ему Калем, дернул цепь. - Даже не думай ничего стащить, я за тобой слежу.  
\- Я никогда ничего не утаскиваю. Только запахи, или листья. А здесь даже нет ничего. Только колонны, - отозвался Бриз и опустил взгляд вниз. Поймал свое отражение в плитах и замер. Он так редко видел себя - в зеркалах людей он не отражался, а речная вода шла рябью и искажала черты. Оказывается, он выглядел моложе, чем думал - как человеческий подросток. Волосы топорщились - Бриз знал, что они белые, но в отражении цвет был как туман утром, почти золото. Красиво. И Бриз подумал, как, наверное, здорово жить в таком месте - смотреть на себя и видеть что-то красивое.  
\- Смазливая рожа тебя не спасет, - фыркнул Калем. - От Сферы Истины ничего не скроешь.  
\- Не болтай с подозреваемым, - осадил его Ридд. - И следи за ним лучше. Я доложу Ламмару.  
Бриз смотрел ему вслед, чувствовал, как вдруг накрывает усталость - будто пыльным, тяжелым одеялом. И стоило отвлечься, он снова видел перед глазами, как медленно раскрываются детские пальцы, и росчерк белого и красного на асфальте.  
Водитель сказал, что видел девочку, что не боялся убить.  
Бриз пытался это представить и не мог.  
Молчание, тяжелое и какое-то вязкое давило на плечи, Калем всегда говорил гадости, но тишина оказалась еще хуже. Словно дворец пожирал звуки, как голодный, огромный зверь.  
\- Почему со мной нельзя болтать? Я же ничего страшного не говорю, - спросил Бриз, чтобы хоть что-то спросить. Он думал, Калем промолчит, но тот пожал плечами и скривился:  
\- Потому что мы во дворце. Тут все серьезно.  
\- Тут никого нет. Никто же не узнает.  
\- Ты совсем идиот? За нами могут следить.  
Калем оглянулся по сторонам, быстро и нервно, и Бриз его не понимал. Чего Калему было бояться? Он не был ничьим осколком, он служил в страже незримых. Он даже выглядел красивым. Хотя тоже походил на человеческого подростка.  
Ну, если бы у людей была кожа цвета пепла, красные волосы и глаза, как огонь. И рога. И когти. И метки на скулах.  
Если задуматься, не не слишком он походил на человека.  
\- Как думаешь, зачем он это сделал? - спросил Бриз, снова посмотрел на свое отражение в плитах, чтобы не смотреть на Калема и все равно видел его лицо. - Водитель в смысле.  
Калем как-то нервно пожал плечами:  
\- Кто его знает? Он же человек, они все время убивают друг друга.  
Бриз кивнул. Он это знал - что люди убивают.Видел в фильмах и пролетал иногда над городами, где воевали. Но никогда не задерживался там надолго:  
\- А незримые?  
\- А мы тоже, - Калем презрительно фыркнул, наверное, думал Бриз совсем идиот. - Я такого на работе повидал, тебе и не снилось. Это только кажется, что в мире духов покой и благодать. А вообще-то преступников везде полно. Ты, например.  
Бриз даже злиться на него не мог. Вообще ничего кроме усталости не осталось:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не виноват.  
И все же кололо изнутри - если бы он понял раньше, если бы сумел увести девочку с перекрестка...  
Это было бы легко, просто протянуть для нее дорожку пуха в воздухе.  
\- Бедный осколок Карна, - передразнил его Калем, голос сочился издевкой, как ядом. - Ну, хорошо, ее ты не трогал. Но ты точно задумал что-то еще. И я узнаю, что. Перед Сферой Истины не отвертишься.  
\- Я никому ничего не делал. Я даже не знаю, что такое этот ваш Карн.  
Калем оскалился, схватил его за ошейник, не обращая внимания, что режет руки, дернул на себя:  
\- За идиота меня держишь? Я никогда тебя не прощу! Никогда!  
В тот момент он был как все, кто плевал Бризу вслед, как все, кто перешептывался за спиной, кто ненавидел его просто за то, что он есть.  
Это было нечестно, просто нечестно - кто-то уродливый и мелочный внутри Бриза подначивал ответить злостью на злость.  
Сказать, как говорили люди: да пошел ты! Да мне на тебя наплевать!  
Но он не сказал, и не было ему наплевать. Калем хотя бы говорил с ним, пусть зло, и чаще всего говорил гадости.  
Мелодичный смех - неожиданный и будто прозвучавший сразу отовсюду, заставил вздрогнуть их обоих. Замереть.  
Он был веселым, этот смех, беззаботным, Бриз сам не понимал, почему внутри все сжалось от страха.  
\- Вы продолжайте, не стесняйтесь. Надеюсь, я вам не мешаю.  
Калем отпустил Бриза, отшатнулся назад, будто обжегся, а потом рухнул на колени и распростерся на полу:  
\- Владыка!  
Бриз остался стоять, отупело глядя на него сверху-вниз.  
\- К чему все эти церемонии? - спросил голос.  
Бриз огляделся по сторонам и только тогда заметил: в дальнем конце зала, дальше, чем казалось по звуку голоса, стоял Владыка Солнца. Высокий, в одежде цвета старого золота и улыбчивый. Бриз его никогда не видел, но все равно сразу узнал. С первого взгляда.  
Наверное, нужно было встать на колени, как Калем, но Бриз замер, не мог перестать смотреть. Он никогда не видел никого такого красивого.  
У Владыки было тонкое юное лицо, и глаза как янтарь на свету. Длинные волосы струились по плечам, светлые, с легкой рыжиной, будто мед.  
И весь он был как туман на рассвете. Такой красивый, что казался ненастоящим.  
Глядя на него, Бризу становилось за себя стыдно. За простую рубаху и штаны, за растрепанные волосы, за босые ноги.  
Больше всего за ошейник.  
Владыка Солнца пошел вперед, и полы его одежды прошелестели по мрамору - будто он был ближе, чем казалось.  
Калем дернул Бриза вниз за цепь, прошипел громко, словно думал, что так его никто не услышит:  
\- На колени встань! Ты что, совсем дебил? Это же Владыка!  
Бриз поспешно опустился, невольно напрягся, уставившись на полированные плиты пола. На уголке одной была крохотная трещинка.  
Когда-то давно, когда он был совсем маленьким, Бриза поймал незримый в дорогой одежде. У того незримого был расшитый серебром сюртук, и высокие сапоги, начищенные до блеска. Незримый сказал, что он лорд, и что "отброс Карна" должен приветствовать его на коленях. Бриз ничего еще тогда не понимал, просто боялся его разозлить. Он опустился на колени, не зная, зачем и чего от него ждут. Незримый ударил его ногой в живот. И Бриз понял, зачем - так было удобнее бить.  
Это случилось давно и всего один раз, но запомнилось навсегда.  
Владыка подошел к Бризу, и тот наклонился ниже, сжался, глядя перед собой - на выглядывающие из под полы острые носки туфель.  
Ладонь в волосах заставила Бриза вздрогнуть - сердце забилось, как бешеное, кожу головы будто покалывало, и он не понимал, что происходит. Почему? Его никогда не трогали, он только видел это со стороны.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - велел Владыка, мягко и без злости.  
Бриз рискнул поднять голову.  
\- Должно быть, это все тебя пугает. Бриз, верно? Все это золото и гигантские залы, - Владыка показал на себя, на колонны вокруг. Но он так и не убрал ладонь с головы Бриза, и тепло его кожи обжигало. Хотелось отодвинуться, но было страшно пошевелиться. - Скажи что-нибудь, мальчик. Почему ты молчишь?  
\- Я не боюсь, - выдавил Бриз и поспешно добавил. - Правда-правда. Мне не страшно. У вас очень красивый... - он не знал, как называется такая одежда, только видел нечто подобное у людей, и закончил неловко. - Красивый халат.  
  
***  
У Владыки расширились глаза, и в наступившей внезапно тишине Бриз отчетливо услышал, как зашипел рядом Калем. Как утюг, на который плюнули.  
\- Ты совсем?! Это не халат!  
Бриз застыл, не зная, что делать. Подумал, что вот теперь его точно признают фарбанной за оскорбление Владыки и выдавил кое-как:  
\- Простите... я не знал.  
Владыка рассмеялся снова, весело и легко. Когда он смеялся, все лицо преображалось:  
\- Так мою мантию еще не называли. Встаньте оба, хватит полировать мой пол. Страж Ридд рассказал, что случилось. Он хочет использовать Сферу Истины.  
Калем встал первым, снова дернул за цепь, заставляя подняться Бриза.  
\- Да, Владыка. Я думаю, преступник нас обманывает.  
\- Мм, вот как? - Владыка обошел вокруг них полукругом, улыбнулся. - Он не выглядит страшным.  
\- Он осколок Карна.  
\- О, я в курсе. Это, конечно, усложняет дело, верно? Но мне интересно, а что скажешь ты?  
Это он спросил не у Калема.  
Бриз застыл. Что он мог сказать? Ему ведь все равно никогда не верили.  
\- Я не виноват. Я... я не хотел, чтобы так все получилось.  
Владыка рассмеялся снова:  
\- Я тебе верю и я тебя понимаю. Ты не хотел, ты не знал, но внутри наверняка есть крохотный червячок сомнения. Что, если это все-таки ты? Страшно подумать - совсем крохотный ребенок, и такая внезапная смерть. Вдруг ты принес ей несчастья? Сфера Истины показывает правду. Не твои сомнения, не твои страхи - правду. Ты можешь узнать наверняка. И более того, можешь оправдать себя. Все видят в тебе осколок Карна, судят тебя за его преступления, думают, что ты ветер беды. Даже юный Калем. Но ты не сможешь соврать Сфере Истины. Если она подтвердит, что в тебе нет зла, что ты достоин уважения и любви - никто больше не будет сомневаться.  
Бриз слушал его, затаив дыхание и отчаянно хотел верить, что это правда - что можно узнать точно. И что после его перестанут избегать.  
\- Я не хочу тебя заставлять, - сказал Владыка. - Испытание Сферы делает больно. Мы используем ее только для опасных преступников. Так что реши сам. Да или нет? Хочешь ты оправдать себя или просто сбежишь. Это твое право, я не стану давить.  
Бризу хотелось крикнуть: да. Да, он согласен. Он никогда никому не желал зла.  
И еще страшнее было узнать - что все вокруг были правы, что есть внутри него что-то отвратительное, что-то чего он сам не видел, не чувствовал, что замечали только со стороны.  
\- Знаешь, - предложил вдруг Владыка, - давай договоримся. Если ты согласишься, и окажется, что ты невиновен, я разрешу называть себя Ламмар. Так меня зовут друзья. Что скажешь?  
Бриз пытался это представить, но оно не укладывалось в голове. Называть Владыку Солнца по имени. Как друг.  
Это было похоже на сон. Тот сон, от которого он всегда просыпался усталым и несчастным.  
\- Я предлагаю, потому что верю в тебя, Бриз. Соглашайся.  
Верю.  
Я в тебя верю.  
Бриз почувствовал, как жжет глаза, сморгнул слезы. Он даже не помнил, когда плакал в последний раз:  
\- Спасибо. Да, да... я хочу, хочу пройти испытание Сферы.  
  
***  
Владыка забрал у Калема цепь от ошейника, и повел Бриза к выходу из зала с колоннами - в дальнем конце были высокие двустворчатые двери, украшенные символом солнца и резьбой, которую Бриз не успел рассмотреть.  
Он подстраивался под шаги Владыки, боясь отстать, а Калем шел следом, и Бриз чувствовал, как жжет спину его взгляд.  
Идти пришлось довольно долго: подниматься по изящным лестницам, проходить по залитым светом коридорам. Бриз смотрел по сторонам и думал, что, по крайней мере, успел это увидеть.  
Ридд встретил их у одной из дверей - совершенно непримечательной. Она была настолько простой, что казалась лишней среди золота дворца.  
\- Наш гость согласился на испытание, - сказал Владыка, улыбнулся Бризу как другу. - Повезло, верно?  
Ридд нахмурился, поклонился, и ничего не ответил.  
Владыка повернулся к Бризу, протянул руки к ошейнику, и Бриз отшатнулся.  
\- В чем дело? Передумал?  
Бриз замотал головой, поднял руки, защищая полоску металла на горле:  
\- Нет! Нет, конечно. Просто... он же острый. Вы поранитесь.  
Владыку это рассмешило, и Бризу захотелось запомнить этот смех навсегда, сохранить его в морской раковине, чтобы доставать и слушать вместо шума моря.  
\- Обо мне не волнуйся, мальчик. Я все же правитель незримых, - он снова протянул руки, мягко убрал ладони Бриза с ошейника, а потом разломил металлический обруч на части так же легко, как мог бы сломать тонкое стекло. - Обойдемся без этого. Я верю, что ты не сбежишь.  
\- Только потому, что бежать некуда, - тихо буркнул Калем у них за спиной.  
Ридд забрал у Владыки осколки ошейника и цепь, бросил на Бриза настороженный взгляд, но снова промолчал.  
\- Идем, мальчик, здесь недалеко. Осталось только спуститься.  
За дверью оказалась лестница, уходящая куда-то вниз в темноту. Не было ни факелов, ни светильников - только волосы Владыки излучали свет, и Калем за спиной у Бриза зажег пламя на ладони. Огонь выхватывал крохотный пятачок в черноте, и Бризу очень хотелось лететь над ступеньками, а не идти, как остальные - он боялся оступиться.  
Спускаться тоже пришлось довольно долго, и через какое-то время Бриз услышал пение в темноте. Без слов разные голоса вливались нотами в единую мелодию, и она текла как река, пульсировала в воздухе.  
Бриз чувствовал потоки ветра на лице, и эти потоки были не похожи на ветер в мире людей, или даже ветер незримых.  
\- Здесь место силы, - мягко, шепотом сказал Владыка. - Оно старше нас. Старше нашей магии.  
Они сошли с лестницы, и пол под их ногами вспыхнул, по нему побежали золотистые искры, слились в нити и собрались в сферу в центре зала.  
Бриз затаил дыхание.  
Она была большой, примерно в человеческий рост, и очень тонкой - прозрачные стенки просвечивали и переливались, словно состояли из золотого песка или крохотных искр. Они шли рябью, неясными формами. Здесь внизу пение звучало отчетливее, иногда Бризу казалось, что он различает слова или слоги.  
\- Она такая...  
\- ... Красивая? - с улыбкой закончил за него Владыка. - Но она довольно опасна. Впрочем, как и все красивое. Думаю, не стоит тянуть. Перейдем к допросу. Для начала тебе придется раздеться.  
Бриз замер, нервно сцепил руки:  
\- Полностью?  
\- Тебе нечего стесняться, - Владыка отмахнулся, улыбнулся беззаботно. - Ты довольно милый.  
Бриз потянулся к подолу рубахи, замер нерешительно. Он никогда раньше не раздевался перед посторонними. Только, когда был один, чтобы искупаться или постирать одежду.  
\- Не тяни время, - сказал ему Ридд. - Не разденешься сам, я лично вытряхну тебя из этих тряпок.  
\- Страж Ридд, не надо угрожать гостям, - Владыка улыбался. - Но если тебе так сложно, мальчик, я могу помочь.  
\- Нет! - Бриз поспешно потянул рубаху вверх и запутался в вороте. - Не надо, я сам.  
Он разделся, помялся, не зная, куда деть одежду.  
\- Отдай стражу Фиру, - посоветовал Владыка. - Он подержит.  
Калем сам забрал у Бриза рубаху и штаны, и тут же захотелось прикрыться.  
Владыка рассмеялся, обошел его вокруг:  
\- Твоя кожа такая светлая, - он положил руку Бризу на шею сзади, провел вниз вдоль позвоночника. Ладонь обжигала, и хотелось одновременно податься навстречу и бежать без оглядки. - Как снег.  
Бриз вздрогнул и зажмурился.  
\- Занятно, - сказал Владыка и отступил на шаг. - Но мы отвлеклись. Просто иди к Сфере и ни о чем не волнуйся. Больше от тебя ничего не требуется.  
Бриз сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, но это не помогло, изнутри поднимался страх, колол ледяными иголочками.  
Хотелось сказать что-нибудь глупое напоследок. Что-то вроде "пожалуйста, не бросайте меня". Или "спасибо, что дали мне шанс".  
Он обернулся. Ридд смотрел со скучающим равнодушием, Калем со злостью. И Владыка нахмурился:  
\- В чем дело?  
Он больше не улыбался.  
Бриз почувствовал, как сдавило горло, перехватило дыхание - Кому нужны были его слова?  
Он мотнул головой, повернулся к Сфере и пошел вперед молча.  
  
***  
С каждым шагом все сильнее покалывало кожу, будто невидимые пальцы прикасались - легко-легко царапали ногтями. Бриз дышал медленно, и чувствовал, как нарастает в воздухе гул голосов, как громче становится пение, как вибрирует все у него внутри - подстраивается под мелодию.  
Бриз подошел к Сфере, замер не зная, что делать.  
Нерешительно протянул руку и коснулся поверхности.  
В тот момент он различил отдельные слова, они проступали сквозь музыку, будто всплывали пузырьками из глубины. Два слова повторялись чаще других. "Больно" и "отпусти".  
Бриз затаил дыхание.  
Поверхность Сферы пошла рябью.  
И ничего не произошло.  
Он нерешительно обернулся, посмотрел на Владыку, не зная, что теперь делать. Боясь, что сломал что-то, сделал не так.  
Владыка смотрел на него прозрачными, будто светящимися изнутри глазами цвета янтаря, и улыбался. Мягко, ободряюще.  
Бриз открыл рот, чтобы извиниться. Чтобы оправдаться - это не я. Я не понимаю, почему не получается. Я хочу пройти испытание.  
Удар в грудь пробил его болью навылет, Бриз вскрикнул, дернулся, а потом посмотрел вниз.  
Золотой шип тянулся из Сферы и врезался ему в грудь.  
Агония накатила алой волной, вспыхнула перед глазами, и следом за ней пришел страх, ужас от мысли, что он ранен, что он сейчас умрет.  
Бриз попытался сбежать, уперся руками в Сферу. Новые шипы пробили его ладони.  
Он взвыл, забился, пытаясь выбраться, извивался и не мог отстраниться.  
Голоса вокруг - мелодия Сферы - вибрировали в воздухе, забивали уши, и он ничего сквозь них не слышал.  
А потом почувствовал - будто выдох, вдох, и как что-то потекло из него в Сферу. Она высасывала его.  
Бриз закричал.  
Он не знал, сколько это длилось, сколько он бился в ужасе, не в состоянии освободиться, и только когда обмяк услышал голос Владыки:  
\- Все хорошо, Бриз. Потерпи, мальчик, это необходимо. Скоро все закончится.  
\- Б-больно, - выдохнул Бриз, почувствовал, как слезы чертят дорожки по щекам. Шип и поверхность Сферы расплылись перед глазами. И одуряюще пахло кровью в воздухе. - П-пожалуйста... очень больно...  
Он знал, что должен быть сильным, что сам на это согласился, но боль ввинчивалась внутрь, и очень страшно было умереть. В тот момент Бризу казалось, что после смерти боль не уйдет. Что она останется навсегда, поселится в пустом теле.  
\- Всего несколько вопросов, - беззаботно и ласково отозвался Владыка. - Из-за чего погиб тот ребенок на перекрестке?  
Голоса Сферы, ее сознание, стали потоком, полились в Бриза раскаленной рекой - сквозь шип внутрь, выжигая агонией все остальное.  
Сфера пропитывала его собой, пропитывала своей силой каждую клеточку его тела. И заговорила его голосом:  
\- Бесстрашие. Убило бесстрашие. Страх уходит. С ним уходит жизнь. За жизнью. За жизнью.  
Голоса в воздухе подхватывали слова, повторяли их эхом, разносили, как заразу - и звуки затихали где-то на границе слышимости.  
\- Ты виновен?  
Нет - отдалось изнутри огнем. Нет, он был невиновен.  
Нет-нет-нет-нет.  
Эхом.  
Сфера сказала это тысячей голосов.  
Теперь Бриз знал это, чувствовал правду в своих костях - и эта правда была ядом. Убивала его.  
Он не думал, что это возможно, но стало больнее. Эта боль вернула ему голос, и он закричал. Ее невозможно было терпеть.  
От нее невозможно было сбежать.  
Как сквозь толщу воды он различил голос:  
\- Еще несколько вопросов. Ты причинял вред незримым?  
Из Сферы выстрелили новые шипы, проткнули Бриза насквозь, прорастая внутрь.  
\- Нет. Чистый дух. Белый лист. Не умеет. Не умеет причинять вред.  
Каждое слово делало хуже, и Бриз чувствовал, как заходится от паники дыхание, как разрывает его изнутри.  
\- Ты желал причинить вред мне? Кому-то из моих лордов?  
Нет.  
Еще одно нет, которое выедало Бриза острыми зубами.  
\- Не желал вреда. Желал сбежать. От боли. От страха.  
На мгновение ее сила отступила, и Бриз разрыдался:  
\- П-пожалуйста. П-пожалуйста, хватит. Х-хватит.  
\- Ты унаследовал силу Карна?  
Новые шипы впились в ноги Бриза, вспороли плечо.  
Сфера заговорила:  
\- Не Карн. Юный. Ветер. Внутри него живет ветер.  
\- Что он приносит?  
\- Что пожелает. Запахи. Звуки. Память. Ветер не знает сам. Очень юный.  
Даже сквозь боль Бриз различил в голосе Владыки что-то, чего не слышал раньше. Жадность:  
\- И силу?  
Он чувствовал, как все отдаляется, уходит. И понимал, что умирает. Что станет еще одной нотой в музыке Сферы. Еще одним бесконечно повторяющимся "больно".  
\- Нет сил, - сказала Сфера. - Ветер не принесет то, чего не имеет.  
Владыка замолчал, и словно издали, сквозь толщу воды, Бриз услышал голос Калема. Дрожащий, непривычно тихий:  
\- Владыка, пожалуйста, хватит, он же уже все сказал.  
Бриз хотел бы разрыдаться - от облегчения, от боли. Но его тело снова было не его, и от него с каждым мгновением оставалось все меньше.  
Я не хочу.  
Не хочу умирать так.  
Я исчезну, и ничего не изменится.  
И мечта о том, что однажды Владыка назовет его героем, и все, кто отворачивался от Бриза, увидят его - эта мечта умрет вместе с ним.  
\- Еще несколько вопросов.  
Слова Владыки прозвучали как приговор.  
\- Ты говоришь, смерти людей из-за "бесстрашия"? Как мне остановить их?  
\- Верни. Страх. Верни Короля. И заплати. За то, что сделал. Одна жизнь, и красная река, и разбитая мечта, и много боли. Заплати.  
\- Я не стану платить за правильное решение.  
Голоса вскипели волной, криками, и Бриз кричал вместе с ними.  
\- Заплати!  
\- Владыка, он умирает. Отпустите его, я займу его место. Пожалуйста, дайте я займу его место, - должно быть, Бризу показалось. Потому что Калем не мог этого сказать.  
\- Помолчите, Фир. Последний вопрос. Есть ли другой путь? Способ все исправить иначе.  
Бриз знал, что это правда. Чувствовал, что это действительно последний вопрос, что умрет после. И хотел обернуться. Посмотреть на Владыку в последний раз.  
Боль отступала, и вместе с ней Сфера забирала с собой что-то еще. Его жизнь.  
Капля.  
За каплей.  
Те крохи, что остались.  
\- Нет.  
Бризу так хотелось обернуться. Посмотреть и спросить: зачем вы так? За что?  
Но он не мог. Он умирал.  
И когда мир вокруг вспыхнул огнем, светом - оранжевым и красным, и золотым, вспыхнул жаром и теплом, прежде, чем мешанина цвета сменилась чернотой, и Бриз провалился в нее без надежды вернуться, он подумал:  
Я не хочу умирать так. Мне страшно.  
Страшно.  
Пожалуйста, я не хочу умирать.  
Не хочу...  
Но черноте было плевать. Она доедала то, что не успела забрать Сфера.  
  
***  
Его разбудило пение: нескладное и дрожащие, голос был знаком, но никак не удавалось понять, где же он слышал его раньше. Пение оборвалось на одной из нот, голос замолчал на несколько минут, и в наступившей тишине Бриз слышал только хриплое дыхание.  
Свое собственное, и что-то в этом было неправильное. Что-то, что он не мог вспомнить.  
Вроде как ему не полагалось дышать, но он не знал почему.  
\- Никогда не умел петь. И всегда хотел. Тебе это вряд ли интересно, но раз уж я начал петь, и тебе пришлось слушать... Ну, ты же не можешь уйти. И сказать ничего не можешь. А если бы мог, наверное, сказал бы мне заткнуться. Или чтобы я просил прощения. Я бы на твоем месте точно бы так сказал.  
Бриз не понимал - ни что такого было в пении, ни за что голос хотел просить прощения.  
\- Не хочу сейчас извиняться. Ты же наверняка не слышишь. А это нечестно. Хотя бы первое извинение, ты обязательно должен услышать сам. Я скажу, когда очнешься. Если ты очнешься.  
Бриз был уверен, что слышал этот голос раньше. Воспоминания приходили смутными образами, утекали, как поток воздуха сквозь пальцы. Никак не удавалось ухватить.  
\- Я идиот, я знаю. Придумал себе всякой дряни и сам в нее верил.  
Голос замолчал снова, а Бриз вспомнил, где слышал его раньше - Калем.  
\- Понимаешь, я не знал, что Сфера Истины... что она такое делает. Ну, да я тебе уже говорил.  
Бриз услышал протяжный вздох, почувствовал прикосновение к руке, и захотел отдернуться, но сил не было. Он задышал быстрее - не понимал, почему Калем хочет извиниться, почему трогает его руку. Испугался, что снова будет больно.  
\- Ты меня слышишь? Ты меня слышишь!  
Бриз застонал, попытался убрать руку, но Калем стиснул пальцы - не больно, просто очень странно.  
Открыть глаза было тяжело, свет резал глаза, и Бриз зажмурился, заморгал.  
Увидел силуэт человека со светлой кожей и рыжими волосами.  
\- К-кто..?  
Собственный голос не слушался, Бриз закашлялся.  
\- Ты, наверное, пить хочешь. Я подам, сейчас.  
Его осторожно приподняли, губ коснулся прохладный край стакана, и Бриз сделал жадный глоток, еще один. И, конечно, закашлялся снова. Даже расстроился - так хотелось пить, и вот он сам все испортил.  
Мягкая ткань прошлась по подбородку, стерла капли, и Бризу снова дали воды.  
На сей раз он пил медленнее, одолел несколько глотков, и наконец, посмотрел на человека. Подростка лет семнадцати.  
\- Это я, Калем, - сказал тот. - Просто в человеческой форме. Я в ней редко, но... я у твоей кровати сидел, а здесь кресла с тканевой обивкой. Я боялся подпалить.  
Бриз посмотрел на него, глаза остались прежними и черты лица, если приглядеться, тоже. Только выражение лица было новым, незнакомым. На Бриза так раньше не смотрели.  
Как будто он имел значение.  
\- Я умер.  
Он сказал это и рассмеялся: потому что смешно ведь. Он умер, но мог как-то разговаривать.  
\- Просто так. Лишь бы я ответил на вопросы.  
Он стиснул пальцы, почувствовал, как жжет глаза. И вспомнил, как больно было - умирать.  
\- Меня убили ради пары вопросов.  
Бриз и сам не понимал, что несет. И зачем?  
И как - если он был мертв, как теперь мог спрашивать, говорить глупости.  
Его затрясло, он обхватил себя руками: захотелось уцепиться за поток воздуха и лететь прочь, куда угодно.  
Калем схватил его за руку снова, сжал:  
\- Ты не умер, - он заговорил поспешно, будто пытался убедить. Хотя чего тут убеждать, раз Бриз мог говорить, дышать, чувствовать, хоть и не хотел он в тот момент ничего чувствовать. - Не умер, я тебе обещаю. Ну, то есть ты умирал. Ты бы умер, но я поделился с тобой огнем, я же ифрит... Проклятье, как-то нескладно получается. Погоди, только не плачь, я все объясню.  
Он замолчал, посмотрел на Бриза испуганно, и Бриз нахмурился, снова потянул руку на себя:  
\- Я не плачу.  
\- Тебе нужно что-нибудь? - осторожно спросил Калем. - Еще воды?  
\- Отпусти, - попросил Бриз и добавил, - я не убегу. Пусти. Пожалуйста.  
Калем убрал руку, будто обжегся.  
\- Извини. За руку. И не за руку тоже, я... Проклятье, я же репетировал. Послушай меня. Ты только не перебивай, ты потом можешь меня ненавидеть и кричать, только сейчас дослушай.  
Калем сделал глубокий вдох и замер, и Бриз кивнул - ему совсем не хотелось кричать. И даже перебивать тоже.  
Не было сил говорить, и он совсем ничего не понимал.  
\- Я тебя ненавидел, - признал Калем. - Точнее не тебя, а Карна. Но тебя тоже. Я думал, что ты это он. И ты всегда выглядел таким довольным, таким счастливым. Я не понимал - почему? После всего, что ты сделал, после всех смертей, именно ты живешь счастливо, а остальные... их просто нет. Сначала я верил, что ты притворяешься, потом что просто не помнишь, но я думал, что это ты Карн... что монстр навсегда останется монстром, и что ты себя еще покажешь.  
Бризу никогда не объясняли - почему его избегают, за что. И теперь он жадно впитывал слова Калема. Он всегда верил, если сможет понять - что сделал не так, в чем виноват - сможет это исправить.  
Одна и та же фраза отдавалась эхом внутри: ты выглядел таким счастливым.  
Бриз не думал о счастье. Он просто жил - летал над городами, над дорогами, переносил запахи. Игрался с листвой и дымом, с кошками, и людьми, которые его видели.  
Пытался заговаривать с незримыми, которые не избегали его сразу - болтал слишком много, и сам это понимал, просто иногда слишком нервничал и не мог остановиться. Торопился наговориться впрок.  
\- Я тебе завидовал, - признал Калем. - Что ты свободен, что хочешь, то и делаешь. И я верил, что ты причинишь кому-то вред. Я правда в это верил, понимаешь?  
Он сделал судорожный вдох, выдохнул:  
\- Я тебя не видел. Просто придумал себе злодея и цеплялся за него. Я хотел, чтобы тебя поймали. И чтобы допросили на Сфере Истины. Я не знал, как это. Я правда не знал. Веришь мне?  
Бриз рискнул посмотреть ему в глаза. Ответил:  
\- Да, верю. Ты бы не стал врать. Ну, мне так кажется.  
\- Когда Сфера... подействовала, я все думал... это же, наверное, так больно. Никто такого не заслужил. Даже Карн - заслужил смерти, заслужил гнить в Бездне. Но такого... Даже с ним так было нельзя. Но ты не он. Сфера сказала, ты не виноват. Ты ни в чем не виноват, и она тебя убивала. Потому что я тебя приволок на этот дурацкий допрос, я убедил Ридда. Ты бы из-за меня умер.  
Калем говорил, а Бриз снова будто наяву почувствовал, как Сфера высасывала его изнутри.  
\- Ифриты хранят огонь, - добавил Калем. - Мы так устроены. И огонь жизни мы тоже храним. Так что, когда ты умирал, я взял своего огня и отдал тебе.  
\- Ты меня спас, - сказал Бриз. Помотал головой, потому что так это странно звучало: что кто-то захотел его спасти. Он даже повторил, как вопрос. - Ты меня спас?  
Калем неловко пожал плечами:  
\- Я не мог по-другому. Я бы себя не простил.  
Он прочистил горло, отступил на шаг, и опустился у кровати Бриза на одно колено. Серьезно и торжественно приложил кулак к груди. Бриз почувствовал, что ему немного стыдно - за Калема, тот, наверное, хотел быть, как рыцари и лорды, которые приносили клятвы, но выглядел скорее глупо.  
\- Я Калем Фир из рода Фиров прошу у тебя прощения за то, что сделал. И за то как с тобой обращался. Я прошу дозволения исправить, что натворил. И даю слово защищать тебя и помогать, пока горит мой огонь.  
Бриз поежился, с трудом подтянул одеяло повыше:  
\- Ты как из фильма. "Дозволение" глупо звучит.  
Калем нахмурился и медленно поднялся:  
\- Я вообще-то пытаюсь сделать все правильно. Это традиционная клятва ифритов. И я готов подтвердить ее делом. Только скажи, что тебе принести, я достану. Мы когда-то исполняли желания, наверняка, у меня получится.  
Но Бризу ничего было не надо.  
Разве что еще немного воды.  
\- Браво, страж Фир, - голос со стороны двери заставил их обоих дернуться, обернуться. Владыка стоял, прислонившись плечом к притолоке, и улыбался. - Похвальное рвение. И красивая клятва.  
Он был в красном с золотом, как осенние листья, и свет из окна обрисовывал его фигуру. Ярко и величественно, и Бриз сам не понимал, почему, глядя на него, чувствует только страх.  
"Еще несколько вопросов".  
\- Владыка! - Калем обошел кровать, низко поклонился. Бризу на миг показалось, что он специально встал между ним и Владыкой, будто защищал.  
\- А в прошлый раз вы становились на колени, юный Фир.  
Калем выпрямился, вздернул подбородок:  
\- В прошлый раз вы сказали, что не надо церемоний.  
\- Вечно говорю, не подумав, - Владыка отмахнулся от него. - Не будем об этом. Я здесь, чтобы проведать Бриза. Как ты, мальчик? У тебя выдался сложный день.  
Бриз стиснул кулаки так сильно, что ногти впились в ладонь.  
Сложный день.  
Владыка задавал и задавал вопросы, и знал, что они убивают.  
Бриз не мог на него смотреть.  
\- Понимаю, - у него был такой красивый голос, под стать правителю. Мягкий и вкрадчивый.  
Владыка обошел Калема, и тот передвинулся, будто хотел загородить Бриза, но, в конце концов, остался на месте. - Оставьте нас, Фир. Мы поговорим с мальчиком наедине.  
Калем замялся, бросил на Бриза нерешительный взгляд. И Бриз не знал, что ему сказать. Да и зачем, тот все равно не мог ослушаться приказа.  
\- Идите, - беззаботно добавил Владыка. - Или я начну сомневаться в вашей верности. И допрашивать с помощью Сферы мы будем вас. Как думаете, сколько вопросов вы выдержите?  
Бриз обхватил себя руками, больше всего хотелось заползти под одеяло и сделать вид, что ничего этого нет. Что это просто сон, который не кончается. Кровь и одуванчики, а потом ошейник и Сфера, и теперь эти угрозы.  
Калем не рискнул задерживаться, поклонился снова и ушел, бросив на Бриза тревожный взгляд.  
\- Это похоже на проклятье, мальчик. Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне, но показываю тебе самые уродливые стороны, - Владыка подошел к кровати, присел на край, и протянул руку. Ногти у него были треугольные, аккуратные и блестящие, как пластинки стекла. - Не бойся, я не обижу.  
Его прикосновение было мягким, осторожным, Бриз сам не понимал почему - но от этого становилось только хуже.  
\- Ты, должно быть, ненавидишь меня.  
Бриз мотнул головой, рискнул на него посмотреть, а потом признал:  
\- Я вас боюсь.  
Владыка рассмеялся:  
\- Такой честный. Я уже и забыл, что это такое. Так часто мне врут.  
Он подался вперед, обхватил Бриза руками за шею, прижался - так неожиданно, странно. И он зашептал поспешно и быстро:  
\- Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости. Но я должен был знать. Я обязан был спросить у Сферы. Люди умирают, Бриз. Каждый день, та девочка не первая. И она была просто ребенком. Я обязан это исправить.  
Бриз не знал, куда деть руки. И еще сильнее захотел улететь.  
Владыка заглянул ему в глаза:  
\- Я правитель, мальчик. Я обязан защищать народ. Не отдельных незримых или отдельных людей. Ты мне веришь?  
Его глаза светились, как янтарь на свету, и у Бриза перехватывало дыхание, так это было красиво.  
Он ничего не мог ответить. Сдавило горло, и слова не шли.  
\- Скажи, что прощаешь меня, мальчик. Ты же понимаешь, что у меня не было выбора.  
Бриз сглотнул:  
\- Я...  
\- Скажи вслух. Не бойся.  
\- Я ничего не понимаю. Вы же правитель. Почему вы просите прощения?  
Он попытался отодвинуться, - неловко, медленно - но уперся в стену и поежился. Его почти никогда не трогали раньше, и теперь казалось, что все делают это постоянно. Владыка и Калем. Они хотели, как лучше, но Бриз невольно напрягался, потому что не понимал - за что? Почему?  
\- Но я сделал тебе больно. Я рисковал твоей жизнью.  
Вы убили меня, - подумал он, и сам испугался собственных мыслей.  
\- И я никогда не смогу этого исправить, Бриз. Но я могу извиниться. Должно быть, у меня плохо получается. Я отвык, совсем забыл, как это делается. Ты простишь меня? Скажи, что простишь, и я объясню, что происходит.  
Он улыбнулся мягко и ласково:  
\- Я верю, что ты не случайно встретил меня именно сейчас. Я чувствую, что ты подарок судьбы. Надежда, которую я так долго ждал.  
Бриз столько раз мечтал, что окажется кому-то нужен, окажется важен, а теперь не знал, что делать. И только вспоминал раз за разом, как больно было умирать, и как страшно.  
Но он ведь знал, что легко не будет. Слышал в легендах людей - все их герои обязательно рисковали собой, жертвовали и теряли, прежде чем становились великими.  
И Владыка сказал, что ему жаль. Правитель всех незримых попросил прощения.  
Бриз посмотрел на него в ответ, наткнулся на открытый понимающий взгляд и отозвался едва слышно:  
\- Я не злюсь. Я прощаю, - нужно было сказать что-то еще, и Бриз неловко добавил. - Владыка.  
\- Ламмар, - мягко поправил тот. - Ты можешь называть меня по имени, мальчик. Как мои друзья.  
У него были мягкие ладони, и рук Бриза он коснулся очень осторожно:  
\- Ты не поверишь мне. Но я хочу быть твоим другом. Если я открою тебе секрет, сохранишь его для меня? Пожалуйста?  
Бриз стиснул его ладони в ответ, подумал, что готов, согласен беречь любую тайну:  
\- Да. Я никому-никому не скажу. Честно.  
Да и кому он мог рассказать?  
Владыка... Ламмар улыбнулся, грустно и искренне:  
\- Мне страшно. Я запутался и не знаю, что делать. Двадцать лет назад я победил Короля Ужаса, я спас от него людей и незримых, и я верил, что поступаю правильно. Но Король Ужаса - воплощение страха, без него страх исчезнет. Я думал, это же здорово. Просто представь, мир, в котором никто ничего не боится. Я так долго об этом мечтал. И теперь он рушится, мой мир. Люди перестали бояться за свою жизнь, дети рождаются, не зная страха, а их родители забывают, что это такое. И они умирают. Так же глупо, как та девочка на перекрестке.  
Бриз слушал его затаив дыхание, и вспоминал слова Сферы.  
Бесстрашие их убило.  
\- Мне нужно встретиться с Королем Ужаса, - сказал Ламмар. - Мне не спасти людей без него. Мне придется договориться с ним, и я не знаю, чего он потребует взамен. Скажи, ты презираешь меня, мальчик? Ведь мне так страшно идти к нему. Не хочу идти к нему один, - он рассмеялся и добавил. - Это смешно. Я могу взять с собой сотню стражей, и все равно приду один. Быть правителем - это одинокая работа. У меня столько подданных и так мало друзей. Ничего удивительного. Меня есть за что ненавидеть.  
Бриз задержал дыхание - единственный вдох, чтобы собраться с силами и сказать:  
\- Я буду вашим другом. Если... если вы и правда хотите. Я пойду с вами к Королю Ужаса. Правда, я ничего не умею.  
Ламмар потянулся и коснулся губами его лба:  
\- Спасибо, мальчик. Тебе не надо ничего уметь. Просто будь рядом, и я буду знать, что больше не один.  
  
***  
Дни во дворце пролетали как сон, а ночью Бризу снились кошмары.  
"Всего несколько дней", - сказал ему Владыка. Ламмар.  
Бриз никак не мог привыкнуть называть его по имени. Даже мысленно. - "Мне нужно подготовиться к встрече. А может, я просто пытаюсь отсрочить неизбежное. Я боюсь. Но это ты уже знаешь".  
Бриз отвечал, что понимает и старался поддержать - хотя плохо понимал, как это делается, наверняка, говорил не то и не так. Ламмар невесело улыбался в ответ:  
"Ты хороший друг, мальчик. Мне так повезло с тобой".  
А Бриз молчал в ответ, потому что именно в такие моменты ему казалось, что все это ненастоящее.  
Калем приходил к нему утром и вечером - Бриз боялся в это время улетать, даже чтобы сделать круг вокруг дворца. Дальше ему улетать не разрешалось.  
"Прости за это, - искренне, с печалью во взгляде просил Ламмар. Владыка. - Народ незримых еще не знает, что ты невиновен, и им потребуется время привыкнуть. Я боюсь, что для тебя небезопасно в городе".  
"Я не понимаю, - говорил Бриз. - Я же был тут раньше. Я никому не нравился, и меня избегали - ну, как обычно - но никто ничего мне не сделал".  
"Ты был на празднике, Бриз. Боюсь, сейчас времена изменились".  
От красоты дворца - от золота и алого - захватывало дух, но Бриз скучал по небу, по свободе просто нестись вперед, оставляя все позади.  
Люди говорили, нельзя убежать от боли, но они не умели летать. И раньше, как бы плохо ему ни было, Бриз падал в небо, как в гигантскую чашу и мчался вперед, пока все не оставалось позади.  
Насмешки и пренебрежение больше не ранили, их уносил ветер, сменял вкусными запахами.  
Дворец был прекрасен, но он не был небом, и Бризу казалось, он задыхается в стенах.  
"Тебе плохо со мной?" - спрашивал Владыка. Ламмар. И гладил Бриза по волосам.  
Бриз врал, что все хорошо, и терпел прикосновения.  
Никак не мог решить, что они вызывают - желание закрыть глаза и просто чувствовать? Улететь и никогда не возвращаться?  
А разговоры с Калемом не складывались. Тот говорил о своей семье и своей жизни - и злился, когда Бриз переспрашивал, просил пояснить. Ему все время приходилось что-то пояснять. Калем был рожден духом, у него были отец и мать, были братья и сестры. А Бриз просто возник - из Карна, как ему говорили. И он столько всего не знал.  
А когда рассказывал про свою жизнь, Калем слушал, и тоже все время переспрашивал.  
Бриз все боялся, что Калему надоест, и он уйдет, но всякий раз прощаясь, тот говорил "Ладно. Я завтра еще зайду, если ничего срочного не поручат".  
И он приходил.  
А потом ночью, через семь дней после Сферы Истины, к Бризу пришел Ламмар, коснулся рукой щеки - у Владыки была мягкая кожа, и пахла всегда очень вкусно - и сказал:  
\- Завтра мы отправимся к Королю Ужаса.  
Бриз хотел быть хорошим другом, и потому сжал его плечо - подсмотрел когда-то жест у людей и чувствовал себя невероятно глупо.  
\- Ты не против, я останусь сегодня с тобой? - спросил Ламмар. И потом всю ночь прижимал Бриза к себе, так дети спали с мягкими игрушками.  
Бриз смотрел в окно и боялся пошевелиться, хотя лежать было ужасно неудобно.  
И всю ночь он думал о том, что завтра все изменится. Обязательно изменится. Потому что эти дни во дворце были слишком счастливыми, слишком хорошими для него.  
Как сон.  
И вот-вот ему предстояло проснуться.

***  
\- Ни о чем не волнуйся, - Ламмар обнял его у дверей, улыбался ласково и мягко. - Я все время рядом, и с нами охрана. Калем тоже будет поблизости.  
Он оделся в красное с золотом - выглядело красиво и жутко, и Бризу все время хотелось отодвинуться. Вроде как торжественные цвета, но напоминали они ему о Сфере Истины и о смерти. Будто Владыку выкупали в крови.  
Охрана расположилась вокруг - пятеро молодых ифритов в строгих камзолах стражи. Калем занял позицию сбоку от Бриза и шепнул тихо:  
\- Ты только не бойся. Я слышал, Король Ужаса может морок навести, если будешь бояться. И если что, сразу кричи, я помогу.  
Бриз протянул руку - захотел коснуться его ладони, просто успокоить его. Кажется, люди так делали, когда их близкие волновались. Но Калем сначала не понял, спросил:  
\- Что? Рука болит? - а потом спохватился и потянулся в ответ, но было поздно.  
\- Нам пора, - строго сказал Ламмар, кивнул ифритам-охранникам. - Страж Фир, вы на работе. Не забывайте об этом.  
Бриз опустил руку.  
Шли они совсем недолго. Рядом с тронным залом, где Ламмар принимал придворных - Бриз ни разу не бывал внутри, но несколько раз проходил мимо - располагался коридор порталов.  
Высокие, похожие на стрельчатые окна зеркала тянулись вперед, насколько хватало глаз и в каждом отражалось что-то свое: прозрачные голубые айсберги, красные пески пустыни, серые острые скалы и шумные человеческие города. За одним из порталов бушевало море, приносило брызги и запах соли.  
Только одно зеркало было черным.  
Владыка остановился возле него и коснулся рукой. Кончики острых ногтей серебрились на свету.  
\- Вот мы и на месте, остался последний шаг.  
Черная поверхность пошла рябью, свилась в спираль. И Бриз почувствовал, как дохнуло запахом пыли и затхлого воздуха.  
\- Идем, мальчик, - Ламмар взял Бриза под руку, стиснул предплечье и улыбнулся.  
Они шагнули вперед вместе, и чернота облила Бриза, как смола, заползала в уши и рот, заставляя задыхаться.  
Мгновение, еще одно - каждое из них казалось крохотной вечностью. И все прошло.  
Ощущение пропало - и в легкие ворвался спертый, пыльный воздух.  
\- Надо же, - произнес хриплый, раздраженный голос. - Владыка Солнца со свитой. Я не ждал гостей. Не так... - голос умолк, и последнее слово будто выплюнул, зло и резко. - Скоро.  
Бриз медленно повернулся и увидел его. И первый взгляд был как электрический разряд - будто Бриз по неосторожности подлетел слишком близко к молнии.  
Король Ужаса сидел на камне в крохотной камере, сидел в обрывках серой мантии, похожей на туман - идеально ровно и прямо, спокойно опустив руки вдоль тела. И, несмотря на его босые ступни, на черные браслеты кандалов на узких запястьях он выглядел как настоящий король.  
Ламмар рассмеялся, будто услышал смешную шутку, шагнул вперед, и Бризу пришлось сделать шаг вместе с ним - Владыка все еще держал его под руку.  
\- По правде говоря, я вообще не планировал встречу. Совсем не скучал по тебе. Но, что поделать, долг Владыки обязывает. Я смотрю, ты неплохо устроился, Король Ужаса.  
\- У меня есть имя, Ламмар, - тот оскалился на мгновение, но потом его лицо разгладилось, стало равнодушным и высокомерным. - Дай угадаю, зачем ты здесь. Наконец понял, что мир не может существовать без страха? Пришел просить о помощи?  
\- Лир, - Владыка смотрел в ответ с легким разочарованием, снисходительно и ласково. Как на глупого ребенка. Но пальцы его сжимали предплечье Бриза до боли. - Мне не нужно просить. Я же правитель. Я приказываю.  
\- Может ты и правитель, но ты не мой правитель, Ламмар, - Король Ужаса, Лир - почему-то очень легко было думать о нем по имени - говорил прямо и холодно, с ледяной уверенностью того, кто привык диктовать условия. - Приказывай своим подданным.  
Его сила пропитывала воздух - даже скованная, ограниченная, она давила на плечи, проходилась холодком вдоль позвоночника. Вызывала непонятную нервозность, которая колола крохотными иголочками внутри.  
Калем выступил вперед:  
\- Будешь нарываться, получишь от меня лично. Я тебя не боюсь.  
\- Тогда ты еще глупее остальных, - Лир смерил его равнодушным взглядом и снова повернул голову к Ламмару. - Ты освободил людей от страха, и с каждым годом его все меньше и меньше в мире. А смерти все больше. И каждая из них - из-за того, что ты сделал.  
Бриз почувствовал, как ледяные пальцы сдавили внутренности, не смог подавить дрожь и подумал - каково Ламмару было это слушать. Бриз хотел бы поддержать, утешить, но не умел этого делать. Беспомощно сжал руку Владыки в ответ.  
Тот спокойно пожал плечами, не сводя взгляда с Лира:  
\- И поверь, я скорблю о них каждый день. Но скорбь не решает проблем. Проблемы решают переговоры. Ну, как, начнем?  
И голос его звучал легко, беззаботно.  
Бриз не понимал - почему.  
Ламмар улыбался, едва заметно, одними глазами.  
А накануне он лежал с Бризом на одной кровати и шептал в темноту:  
"Мне страшно идти к нему".  
"Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной".  
Но он не боялся.  
\- Нечего с ним разговаривать, - фыркнул Калем. - Мы всегда можем его заставить. А то много на себя берет.  
Лир снова бросил на него взгляд, снисходительно, вскользь. В уголках губ таилась усмешка:  
\- Ты очень смелый. И очень глупый. И тебе не повезло, потому что мне нужна еда, - он поднял руку, указал на Калема раскрытой ладонью и сказал Ламмару. - Этот подойдет. Я забираю его себе.  
В камере стало так тихо, что Бризу показалось - он слышит, как опускается пыль. И только тогда он по-настоящему испугался. Испугался за Калема.  
\- Нет? - Лир улыбнулся, хищно и холодно. - Хорошо, я согласен на добровольца. Не бойся, мальчик, - добавил он, глядя Калему в глаза. И в его спокойных словах была расчетливая, холодная жестокость. Понимание, что он может требовать все, что захочет. - Вдруг тебя кто-нибудь спасет.  
Лицо Калема побелело, он нерешительно отступил на шаг, оглянулся по сторонам, будто надеялся, что это не о нем, что Лир обращался к кому-то еще.  
Бриз цеплялся за руку Ламмара и не понимал, почему тот молчит.  
Вы же Владыка. Вы можете приказать, отказать ему... что угодно. Почему вы молчите?  
И никто другой не вступался за Калема.  
\- Нет? - Король Ужаса оглядел их равнодушно и спокойно, пожал плечами. - Значит, это будешь ты. Раздевайся.  
Калем вздрогнул. Так сильно, что Бриз увидел движение со стороны.  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Ты слышал меня. Раздевайся. Посмотрим, кто мне достался.  
Он больше не улыбался, смотрел холодно и строго. И казался вырезанным из камня.  
Бриз сжимал руку Владыки все сильнее.  
Почему вы молчите?  
Калем отступил еще на шаг, нерешительно потянулся рукой к застежке камзола стражей. Посмотрел на Ламмара. Взгляд просил - помогите, вы же можете. И Бриз как-то сразу понял: Калем не мог попросить вслух. Не умел.  
\- Вы не можете, - свой голос Бриз услышал, словно со стороны, и сам не знал, к кому в тот момент обращается. - Не можете съесть Калема. Вы... вы просто...  
Он знал, что некоторые духи питаются другими, слышал об этом и все равно у него не укладывалось в голове, что Калема могли убить, поглотить так просто.  
\- Я не дам его съесть, - он сбросил руку Ламмара, шагнул вперед. - Это... ни за что. Хотите есть, я принесу вам гамбургер. Но Калема... Калема не отдам.  
Лир застыл, перевел взгляд на него, глаза были как две черные дыры. А потом он рассмеялся. Заливисто, хрипло и совершенно не стесняясь.  
И в тот момент Бризу отчаянно захотелось сделать что-то... ударить его, может быть дернуть за волосы, ущипнуть - что угодно, чтобы он перестал смеяться над ним.  
Лир потянулся смахнуть выступившие на глазах слезы, но кандалы удержали его руку, лязгнула цепь.  
\- Мальчик, - Король Ужаса говорил снисходительно, как с глупым ребенком. - Я не собираюсь есть его на самом деле. Но меня держали в Бездне много лет, - он кивнул на Ламмара. - Твой хозяин посадил меня на цепь, а именно я порождаю новые страхи. Я источник. Без меня страх... как вода в банке. Рано или поздно закончится. А без страха, люди теряют способность защищать себя, становятся беспечны. И умирают. Ламмар хочет их спасти, и для этого меня надо вернуть.  
Он все еще улыбался, но взгляд у него стал злым, голодным:  
\- Меня морили голодом. И будь я хоть немного моложе, был бы уже мертв. Сейчас мне не хватит сил все исправить. Мне нужно восстановиться, поесть. Мне нужен чужой страх.  
Он указал на Калема:  
\- Я не стану отрезать от него куски, или делать из него... - он сморщил нос и раздраженно произнес, - гамбургер. Я буду его пугать. Трахать, может быть, пороть. И есть его страх, - он обратился к Ламмару. - Мне это нужно. И потому ты мне его отдашь.  
\- Да, - легко признал Ламмар, кивнул Калему. - Отдам. Простите, страж Фир. Но у нас нет выбора. Король Ужаса должен вернуться. Думаю, вам лучше раздеться.  
Калем непослушными пальцами расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, потом поежился, сжал края камзола в пальцах и рванул в стороны. Пуговицы запрыгали по полу, раскатились по углам.  
Бриз не мог поверить, что так все обернулось.  
\- Что же ты, - довольно улыбнулся Король Ужаса. - Скажи еще раз, как ты меня не боишься.  
Калем вздернул голову, но губы у него дрожали:  
\- Не боюсь. Я тебя не боюсь.  
Но он врал, и все это видели.  
Калем раздевался резкими, дерганными движениями, разрывая ткань, обрывая застежки.  
\- Забавно, как совпало, - будто между прочим заметил Лир. - Владыка пришел ко мне со свитой, и вся свита как на подбор. Красивые, молодые. Будто заранее подготовил для меня кандидатов. Но не добровольцев.  
И Бриз вспомнил его слова: хорошо, я согласен на добровольца.  
Согласен.  
На добровольца.  
И слова пришли откуда-то изнутри. Единственные правильные слова, которые он должен был сказать:  
\- Стойте! Стойте, отпустите Калема. Я займу его место. Я буду вас кормить. Я стану добровольцем.  
  
***  
Больше всего он боялся, что все вокруг рассмеются.  
Что даже не выслушают, потому что кто и правда в здравом уме согласился бы на Бриза.  
Но никто не смеялся, даже Лир. И стало тихо. В этой тишине было отчетливо слышно, как загнанно, как испуганно дышит Калем.  
\- Вы сами сказали... - у Бриза пересохло в горле, и пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы продолжить. - Сами сказали, что согласны на добровольца.  
Калем повернулся к нему, медленно, будто каждое движение давалось ему с трудом. Так двигались старики. Но глаза его - огромные, перепуганные - казались глазами ребенка.  
И Бриз подумал:  
Я ни за что, никогда не отдам тебя Королю Ужаса.  
Не смогу.  
Он повторил, как мог твердо. С уверенностью, которой на самом деле не чувствовал:  
\- Я стану добровольцем.  
\- Вот как, - Лир подался вперед. Улыбнулся одними уголками губ, довольно и хищно. - Любопытно. Поздравляю, тогда ты станешь первым. Добровольцев у меня еще не было.  
Бриз увидел, как вздрогнул Калем, как заставил себя выпрямиться, вздернул подбородок - пытаясь скрыть страх и казаться увереннее:  
\- Нет. Не будет у тебя добровольца. Ты... ты выбрал меня. И вот он я, - он был очень бледным, у него дрожали губы и руки. И наверняка держался он только за счет упрямства. - Поздно отказываться.  
Лир не смотрел на него, будто Калем не имел никакого значения. Лир смотрел только на Бриза:  
\- И как тебя зовут, доброволец?  
Его взгляд казался прикосновением. Пугал и вызывал странное, незнакомое чувство внутри - будто для Лира в тот момент вовсе не существовало никого другого. Будто в мире остались только они вдвоем, и воздух между ними выкипал.  
\- Бриз. Просто Бриз, у меня нет рода. Сэр.  
Он и сам не знал, зачем добавил это "сэр". Просто подсмотрел у людей.  
Кажется, так они говорили, когда хотели показать уважение. И когда им приходилось просить.  
\- Отпустите Калема. Пожалуйста. Он же ни в чем не виноват.  
Лир усмехнулся, потянулся сложить пальцы домиком, но не дотянулся и раздраженно опустил:  
\- А ты?  
Бриз замер и не знал, что ему ответить.  
\- Но, если уж мы заговорили о вине, - невозмутимо продолжил Лир. - Даже если ты виноват, юный Бриз, ты не виноват передо мной. А он уже успел мне нахамить и угрожать.  
Бриз не знал, как убедить его, и знал, что все равно должен это сделать:  
\- Даже... даже если это правда. Вы все равно согласились на добровольца.  
И в голове у него крутилось только одно: пожалуйста. Вы же сами предложили. Вы не можете теперь отказать.  
Калем подошел к нему, крепко стиснул руку, до боли и попросил:  
\- Не дури. Бриз, хватит. Это же я... это я тебе должен. И ты не можешь уйти к этому уроду. На тебя столько дерьма уже свалилось в жизни, и из-за меня тоже, и теперь это. Нет, просто нет. Это...  
Он не договорил, но Бриз все равно его понял.  
"Нечестно".  
Да, все это было нечестно. Девочка, которая умерла на перекрестке, и все, кто был до нее.  
Этого всего могло бы не случиться. Если бы Короля Ужаса отпустили, если бы ему хватало сил давать людям страх.  
\- За меня впервые соревнуются, - с усмешкой заметил Лир. - Давайте обойдемся без драк.  
\- Не будет никакой драки, - Калем обернулся к Королю Ужаса так резко, что показалось, сейчас бросится. - Ты получишь меня. И не получишь Бриза, потому что я его тебе не отдам.  
Смех Ламмара - беззаботный и переливчатый заставил его вздрогнуть:  
\- Бриз принадлежит мне, страж Фир. Но я хороший друг, я позволю ему самому решить.  
Он говорил правильные вещи, и Бриз не понимал, почему от его слов становилось так холодно внутри.  
\- Я могу забрать их обоих, - Лир усмехался, но смотрел только на Бриза. Внимательно и с интересом.  
\- Перебьешься, - отрезал Калем. - Считай, что я ревную и не собираюсь делиться. Мы, ифриты, знаешь ли, ужасные собственники.  
А потом Калем рассмеялся, горько и зло и добавил:  
\- Да и зачем он тебе? Одна кожа и кости, ничего особенного. Болтает постоянно, и наверняка ничего не умеет в постели. Я тебя, извращенца, лучше развлеку. Я же знаю, что ты совсем больной. Любишь делать больно, да?  
\- "Урод", "больной", "извращенец", - сухо перечислил Лир. - Я уже чувствую, как налаживаются наши отношения. Действительно, кто же сможет отказаться от такого прекрасного юного ифрита?  
\- Именно, урод. Я здесь лучше всех. Получишь меня, будешь наказывать, пороть и... и что там еще тебе захочется. А Бриз тебе не нужен. Так что оставь его в покое! Он... он такого не заслужил.  
Калем храбрился, справлялся с собственным страхом, как мог, прятался за оскорблениями и за собственной бравадой. И казался очень бледным.  
И его нельзя, ни за что нельзя было отдавать Королю Ужаса.  
Бриз не знал, что еще сказать, он был хуже Калема - слабее, и не таким красивым, и столько всего не умел - все это понимали. И оставалось только повторять, глупо и бессмысленно:  
\- Вы обещали. Вы сказали, доброволец подойдет.  
У Бриза было только это:  
\- Это же ваши слова. Насчет добровольца.  
\- Если дело только в этом, то я тоже вызываюсь добровольцем, - зло сказал Калем, сделал еще один шаг вперед.  
\- И мне полагается выбрать из вас. Какое удивительно взаимное самопожертвование. Надеюсь, сейчас не прибегут ваши родственники тоже записываться в добровольцы, - ехидно заметил Лир, а потом задумчиво оглядел их обоих с ног до головы, оценивающе и спокойно и сказал. - Хорошо.  
Его "хорошо" было как команда. Как знак, что вот-вот все решится.  
И Бриз почувствовал, как по спине прошла дрожь. Страха и чего-то еще.  
\- Раздевайтесь оба, полностью, молча, - велел Лир. - Пока я не сделаю выбор, я запрещаю вам говорить. Вы будете делать то и только то, что я скажу.  
Бриз почувствовал, как учащается дыхание, как внутри все сжимается. Обернулся к Ламмару, сам не зная, чего от него ждал - поддержки, помощи. Ламмар улыбался ему ободряюще и мягко. И почему-то его улыбка была хуже всего.  
Лир смотрел терпеливо и спокойно. И смотрел только на Бриза:  
\- Я жду.  
Калем открыл рот - сказать что-то, может, возразить. И промолчал, не рискнул нарушить приказ. Он продолжил раздеваться намного медленнее, ни капли не стесняясь себя и своего тела. Только руки дрожали.  
Бриз потянулся к рубахе, помедлил, прежде чем снять, потом стащил штаны. Было стыдно и неловко раздеваться при остальных, и очень страшно, что Лир посмотрит на него и откажет сразу.  
Лир не отказал, выдохнул только с шумом, и сказал, будто самому себе:  
\- Красивый. Этого не отнять.  
Его "красивый" врезалось в Бриза стрелой.  
Неожиданным ударом, после которого невозможно было дышать.  
Красивый.  
Дело было не в том, что Лир это сказал. А в том как.  
Так, что несмотря на страх, на Ламмара, на всех, кто в тот момент смотрел на Бриза, он почувствовал себя красивым.  
\- Оба, - спокойно добавил Лир. - Оба хороши. Будто намеренно подбирали.  
\- Что я могу сказать? - в голосе Ламмара звучала улыбка. - У меня хороший вкус.  
Лир не ответил ему, но сказал Бризу и Калему:  
\- Подойдите оба. На колени по бокам от меня. И замрите.  
Бриз замешкался, замялся, не зная, куда положить одежду.  
Калем опустился на колени - напряженно застыл, сжал руки в кулаки, но не спорил и не просил, глядя только перед собой.  
И именно он был по-настоящему красивым.  
\- В чем дело, Бриз? - спросил Лир. И то, как он произносил его имя, было будто касание.  
Бриз не знал, может ли отвечать, неловко помялся, посмотрел на одежду у себя в руках.  
Он думал, Лир разозлится, скажет бросить ее, но тот только кивнул, указал на камень рядом с собой:  
\- Положи здесь.  
Бриз так и сделал, и после опустился на колени сбоку от Короля Ужаса. Камень пола холодил колени, стоять было неудобно, и Бриз пошевелился, вздрогнул, когда понял, что нарушил запрет. Было страшно, что Лир скажет ему одеваться, что прогонит.  
Лир долго молчал, а потом сказал совсем другое:  
\- Хорошо. Ты все делаешь правильно, Бриз.  
Никто никогда не говорил ему такого.  
Ты делаешь правильно.  
Правильно.  
Бриз не удержался, вскинул голову. Лир смотрел на него сверху-вниз, спокойно, с легкой улыбкой. С одобрением.  
И Бриз поймал себя на мысли: что ему этого хочется. Хочется слышать, что он делает все правильно. Что он...  
\- Не шевелись. Замри.  
Лир протянул руку, коснулся его волос, зарылся пальцами. И Бриз невольно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза.  
У Короля Ужаса были горячие ладони.  
Прикосновение пугало, и еще сильнее пугало то, что Бризу этого... не хватало. Он и сам не смог бы объяснить, он же не любил, когда его трогали. Не знал, что делать - бежать, податься навстречу.  
Но не в тот момент. В тот момент он точно знал, что делать. Не шевелиться, замереть.  
И прикосновение было приятным, растекалось жаром по всему телу.  
\- Хорошо. Очень хорошо.  
Лир взъерошил его волосы, откинулся назад и перевел взгляд на Калема. Бриз едва удержался, чтобы податься за его рукой, продлить прикосновение.  
\- Отлично, значит можно начать испытание, - Лир усмехнулся снисходительно и довольно. - Все очень просто. Приоткрой рот.  
Калем напрягся, бросил на Бриза быстрый взгляд, а потом медленно, словно это стоило ему усилий, приоткрыл рот. И Бриз не мог понять, что в этом такого. Совсем простой же приказ.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Лир, и сразу захотелось забрать это "хорошо" себе, отобрать его у Калема. Бризу стало стыдно.  
Лир протянул руку, коснулся губ Калема кончиками пальцев - кожа до середины предплечий у него была черная, будто покрытая сажей, и пальцы длинными, красивыми.  
Это было странно, вдруг понять, что Король Ужаса - худой, с острыми, строгими чертами лица, с его светло-серой кожей и черными глазами - он был красивым.  
Они с Калемом вместе. И Бризу вдруг стало так за себя стыдно, как впервые во дворце, когда он увидел Владыку.  
Лир повернул голову, снова посмотрел на Бриза, долго, очень внимательно.  
Бриз подумал - какие его пальцы на ощупь.  
Калем дышал все чаще, стискивал кулаки и не открывал глаз. И когда Лир убрал руку, выдохнул с облегчением.  
Бриз выдохнул вместе с ним.  
\- Теперь ты, - сказал Лир, потянулся к Бризу, провел пальцем по его губам. Прикосновение было невесомым, кожа - немного шершавой. И едва уловимо пахла солью и старыми книгами. Приятный, немного пыльный запах - Бриз такие любил, захватывал с собой, когда пролетал сквозь дома людей.  
\- Открывай, - сказал ему Лир.  
Команда вспыхнула во всем теле, отозвалась жаром. И Бриз приоткрыл рот, рискнул коснуться кожи языком, и вздрогнул - Лир ему не разрешал.  
Но он не злился, скользнул пальцами внутрь, погладил кончиками язык.  
Бриз зажмурился. Ощущение было чужеродным, странным. Немного щекотным, и хотелось сохранить его.  
Он сглотнул.  
\- Хорошо. Ничего не делай. Я знаю, что тебе неудобно. Я хочу, чтобы ты терпел.  
Бриз не мог кивнуть, не мог ничего сказать в ответ. И в темноте за закрытыми веками ничего не существовало кроме шершавых подушечек пальцев, которые касались его языка.  
Рот наполнялся слюной, и сглатывать тоже было неудобно.  
Страх нарастал постепенно - смешивался с жаром внутри. Он был странным этот страх, не каким-то конкретным, это был страх сам по себе, он учащал дыхание, от него заходилось сердце, он заставлял дрожать.  
Но Бриз не отстранялся. Лир сказал ему что делать.  
Я хочу, чтобы ты терпел.  
И Бриз чувствовал, как к страху примешивается удовольствие - он делал все правильно.  
Страх становился все сильнее, сильнее, захлестывал с головой. Бриз чувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, как они текут из-под век, чертят горячие дорожки на щеках. Воздуха не хватало.  
\- Шшш, - шепнула ему темнота голосом Лира. - Тише, все хорошо. Это просто страх, с тобой все в порядке.  
И терпеть становилось легче.  
\- Открой глаза.  
Он послушался, и все вокруг расплывалось, только глаза Лира Бриз почему-то видел совершенно отчетливо.  
А потом Король Ужаса, тот, которого все вокруг боялись, которого считали чудовищем, мягко убрал руку и коснулся губами его лба.  
  
***  
Рядом дрожал, низко опустив голову Калем. Он не смотрел на Бриза и на Лира. И казался совсем крохотным, и Бризу было его жаль.  
Но не себя. Он больше не боялся, совсем. И все тело казалось новым, звенящим.  
\- Похоже, выбор очевиден, - голос Ламмара прозвучал как удар. Бриз забыл про Владыку, про всех, кто еще был рядом, кто смотрел и видел... видел.  
\- Да, - спокойно, строго сказал Лир, посмотрел на Бриза и протянул ему руку. - Иди сюда.  
Бриз кое-как поднялся, колени болели, и было страшно повернуться к остальным. Увидеть, как смотрел на него Ламмар.  
Лир притянул Бриза к себе, усадил на колени боком - от него исходил жар, как от печки, ткань мантии немного царапалась, и Бриз не знал, что ему делать. Только прислонился к его груди плечом, вдруг почувствовал себя как ребенок. Будто все плохое осталось где-то далеко.  
\- Прости... - тихо, надломлено шепнул Калем. - Прости, Бриз...  
Он плакал, и Бриз не знал, как его утешить.  
Только чувствовал вдохи и выдохи Лира, и ни о чем не жалел.  
\- Вот и отлично, - беззаботно, весело сказал Ламмар. - Я бы сказал, встреча прошла замечательно. Итак, когда ты возьмешься за работу, Король Ужаса? Ты же понимаешь, не хочется торопить, но дела не ждут. И, кстати, страж Фир, вы уже можете одеваться. Ваше небольшое соревнование окончено.  
Калем поднялся медленно, сковано, будто тяжело больной, развернулся и пошел прочь, к черному зеркалу портала.  
\- Сними с меня кандалы, - сказал Ламмару Лир. Поморщился. - И через несколько дней я начну возвращать страх людям.  
Один щелчок, Владыке не пришлось больше ничего делать, и кандалы исчезли, пропали, будто их и не было.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, Лир. Я буду ждать хороших новостей.  
Напоследок он бросил на Бриза один единственный взгляд, и сказал:  
\- Приятного аппетита.


	2. Chapter 2.1

***  
У Лира были костлявые жесткие колени, ткань его мантии покалывала кожу- не слишком удобно сидеть - но уходить не хотелось. Чужое тепло просачивалось внутрь, и тишина в камере обволакивала, словно мягкое одеяло.  
Лир ничего не делал и не говорил, просто придерживал Бриза рукой.  
Бриз не знал, что ему делать:  
\- На самом деле я ничего не умею. Я никогда никого не кормил, - сказал он, когда молчать показалось совсем уж глупо. - В смысле, даже гамбургером. Но я могу достать. Если вам захочется.  
Лир посмотрел на него сверху-вниз, вздернул бровь:  
\- Ты думаешь, мне нужен гамбургер?  
Бриз хотел соврать, но не рискнул и сказал честно:  
\- Ну, вы довольно худой.  
Хотя Лир уже сказал, что не ест гамбургеры, что питается страхом и что...  
Что будет пугать. И пороть, и... и да, трахать.  
Этого с Бризом тоже никогда не делали.  
Он нервно сглотнул, но не отстранился и предупредил:  
\- Вы не можете передумать. Даже если я ничего не умею. Калем уже ушел, а больше тут никого нет.  
\- Я не собираюсь менять тебя на Калема, - спокойно сказал Лир. Когда они были так близко, Бриз не только слышал слова, чувствовал, как они вибрируют. - Я собираюсь забыть про Калема навсегда и про его хамство заодно.  
\- Он на самом деле хороший. Просто очень искренний.  
И красивый. И сильный.  
Но об этом Бриз говорить не стал. Почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Лир восхищался Калемом.  
\- Почему вы выбрали меня? Он... Он вас больше боялся.  
\- Еще он кидался оскорблениями и ненавидел меня, - Лир раздраженно поморщился, передвинулся и удобнее устроил Бриза у себя на коленях, так легко и уверенно, как будто уже много раз это делал. - И сильный страх не всегда лучше. Чем сильнее страх, тем он опаснее. И тем быстрее он ломает. Твой друг мог бы накормить меня сегодня, завтра, может, через неделю. Потом он бы сломался. Тобой я могу питаться понемногу, но намного дольше.  
Бриз нервно сглотнул:  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Нет. Но скоро. И не в камере. Я отказываюсь кормиться здесь.  
Он сказал это зло, горько, напрягся всем телом, глядя прямо перед собой, и Бриз проследил за его взглядом. На месте, где раньше был портал теперь не осталось ничего. Только серый камень стены, покрытый царапинами - чередой вертикальных черточек.  
\- Ну, я думаю... если попросить Ламмара, он пустит вас во Дворец?  
Лир дернулся, зашипел - по-настоящему зашипел, как утюг, на который плюнули, Бриз видел такое однажды.  
\- Мне не нужен его дворец! Я Король Страха, у меня есть дом. Я никогда не стану просить... - он осекся на полуслове, так, что на щеках заиграли желваки. Бриз поймал себя на странном желании: дотронуться, провести ладонью, сгладить. - Если мой дом уцелел. Но даже если нет, я не стану просить Ламмара.  
\- Я тоже не хочу возвращаться, - признал Бриз. - Не знаю почему. Во Дворце Калем, там красиво. Там Ламмар...  
Ламмар уходил и сказал только "приятного аппетита". Но вместо обиды Бриз чувствовал облегчение, как будто раньше его сжимала невидимая рука, и наконец-то разжались пальцы.  
\- Он не мой хозяин, - зачем-то сказал он. И спохватился. - То есть он, конечно, правитель и Владыка Солнца, но...  
\- Он не твой правитель, - веско отозвался Лир, и Бриз почувствовал прикосновение его губ к макушке, почувствовал, как напряглись худые сильные руки, сжались почти до боли и тут же отпустили. Тихий шепот обжег висок. - Мы уйдем отсюда и никогда не вернемся. И Ламмар больше никогда меня не поймает.  
Потом Лир выдохнул долго и протяжно, расслабился и спокойно скомандовал:  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
Бриз вздрогнул, дернулся и чуть не свалился. Лир придержал его.  
Он больше ничего не делал, не хватал, не удерживал силой.  
\- Знаете, насчет поцелуев... это я тоже не умею, - нервно признал Бриз. Он видел, как целуются люди. Иногда это казалось странным, иногда смешным, а иногда неприятным. А иногда... да, иногда ему самому хотелось попробовать.  
Лир наклонился ниже, приподнял лицо Бриза за подбородок.  
\- Я вас предупредил, - поспешно сказал Бриз. - Вам может не понравиться. Совсем не понравиться.  
\- Бриз, - спокойно прервал его Лир, и Бриз замер. Застыл, чувствуя, как страх, нервозность и жар поднимаются изнутри. - Замри.  
Лир поцеловал его сам. Наклонился еще ниже и коснулся губами губ.  
Бриз задохнулся, сердце пропустило удар - страх был, как то чувство во время падения, когда несешься к земле и не знаешь, успеешь ли вовремя поймать ветер, от него захватывало дух.  
Горячая ладонь прижалась к затылку Бриза, пальцы сжали короткие волосы в кулак - жестко и уверенно, на грани боли.  
Удовольствие вспыхнуло внутри крохотными фейерверками.  
Бриз цеплялся непослушными пальцами за мантию Лира, прижимался изо всех сил.  
Лир выдохнул, передал свой выдох Бризу, как тонкую нить воздуха, которая связала их.  
\- Сейчас, - они были так близко, что Бриз чувствовал движение его губ, хотел в нем раствориться.  
А потом Лир вдохнул, будто украл весь воздух из его легких, и Бриз почувствовал - первый глоток. И как с этим глотком страх ушел из него, скользнул в приоткрытые губы Лира серой дымкой.  
Мантия взметнулась вокруг клочьями тумана, полупрозрачными клубами, захлестнула их обоих с головой, закрывая все пеленой.  
И когда пелена спала, они больше не были в камере. Они были меж скал, на разбитых мраморных ступенях перед старым, разрушенным домом с колоннами.  
Сквозь дыры в стенах свистел ветер.  
  
***  
Часть колонн бесполезными глыбами валялась вокруг, оставшиеся держали треугольную крышу, и провал распахнутых настежь двойных дверей напоминал раскрытый в крике рот. Мертвый плющ вился по стенам поверх трещин.  
Лир застыл не шевелясь и глядя в черноту открытых дверей. Его худая фигура в рваной мантии напоминала статую. Он держал в руке одежду Бриза, и налетевший ветер трепал ее белым полотном.  
"Если мой дом уцелел", - сказал Лир, но прошло двадцать лет. И теперь это время лежало руинами вокруг них обломками колонн, облетевшими мертвыми листьями. Бриз осторожно подлетел ближе к Лиру, помедлил и все же решился - положил ладонь ему на плечо. Дурацкий жест, человеческий, и наверняка бесполезный, но другого Бриз не знал.  
У никого никогда не было дома, он обычно отдыхал в облаках, заворачивался в них, как в ватное одеяло и спал. Но другие незримые жили иначе - бережно хранили собственные жилища, обустраивали. Горевали, если теряли их, совсем как люди.  
\- Мне жаль, - честно сказал Бриз. - Жаль, что так получилось.  
Лир вздрогнул, будто очнулся, повернул голову к Бризу:  
\- Жаль?  
\- Да, что твой дом разрушили, - он сказал это "твой" случайно, только потом понял, что прозвучало оно, наверное, ужасно неуважительно.  
Лир выпрямился во весь рост, смерил Бриза недовольным взглядом поверх длинного аристократичного носа:  
\- О чем ты? С моим домом все в порядке. Он всегда таким был.  
Бриз ошарашенно моргнул, потом провернулся в воздухе и молча показал на обломки колонн и перекошенные мраморные ступени.  
\- Это эстетика разрушения, - раздраженно отозвался Лир.  
\- О, - не зная, что еще ответить, произнес Бриз.  
\- Я могу починить здесь что угодно.  
\- Понятно.  
Бриз ни на секунду ему не поверил.  
Лир поморщился, протянул ему одежду и решительно пошел к входу:  
\- Следуй за мной.  
Бриз посмотрел на обломки камня на крыльце, на трещины в мраморе и полетел следом. Ходить тут ему совсем не хотелось.  
  
***  
В доме пахло магией и старыми книгами, и оказалось совсем не так плохо.  
Мраморные полы змеились трещинами, но были чистыми, а мебель - приземистая, с плавными, изогнутыми формами - выглядела старой, но добротной. Обивка кое-где протерлась и облупился лак, но все вместе казалось... почти уютным. В высокие окна лился свет, мягко обрисовывал предметы - низкий круглый столик с львиными лапами, два кресла, диван с золотыми ножками.  
Тяжелые портьеры трепал залетевший сквозь дыры ветер, он мчался вдоль стен, а в центре комнаты было тихо и пол излучал тепло.  
\- Двадцать лет прошло, - сказал Лир будто самому себе. - А я уходил на несколько дней.  
Он подошел к столику, протянул руку к крохотной фарфоровой чашке и коснулся края кончиком пальца, протяжно выдохнул.  
\- Раньше я сказал бы, что двадцать лет это ничто. Мгновение.  
Бриз замер напротив, прижимая одежду к себе, и не зная, что еще делать. Наверное, стоило одеться, но Лир же еще не питался. Может, одежда бы помешала.  
\- Моя жизнь поменялась неделю назад, - осторожно сказал Бриз. Вспомнил Сферу и сразу захотелось зажмуриться, забыть собственный ужас и боль. - А неделя это совсем мало.  
А потом все поменялось снова, меньше часа прошло.  
\- Вы правда можете вернуть людям страх? Чтобы они больше... чтобы они больше не умирали.  
Лир сел на обитый зеленым бархатом диван с изогнутой спинкой, откинулся назад и поморщился, помассировал переносицу.  
Бриз засмотрелся на длинные пальцы. Казалось, они вот-вот оставят следы сажи.  
\- Я могу вернуть им страх, - потом он усмехнулся и добавил. - Но это не сделает их бессмертными.  
Бриз кивнул, снова увидел красный росчерк на перекрестке, белое платьице и светлые осколки костей, и честно сказал:  
\- Хорошо, что вас освободили.  
Лир склонил голову набок, оглядел его с ног до головы, а потом протянул ему руку:  
\- Иди ко мне.  
Бриз знал, что это неизбежно. Сам же согласился, и все равно в тот момент почувствовал, как пересыхает в горле. Хотелось одновременно и сбежать, и снова оказаться у Лира на коленях. Бриз сам не понимал, какое чувство сильнее.  
\- А... это обязательно? - спросил он, чтобы потянуть время, кашлянул - голос почему-то охрип.  
Лир растянул губы в улыбке:  
\- Я могу встать и подойти сам, - он подался вперед, чем-то напомнил пса - гончую перед броском.  
Бриз непроизвольно отлетел на шаг назад, нервно улыбнулся:  
\- А что лучше?  
\- Угадай.  
Лир не опускал руку и сидел абсолютно расслабленно, будто ни на секунду не сомневался, что Бриз никуда не денется. Что подойдет сам.  
И его уверенность вызывала желание подчиниться, просто делать то, что Лир говорил.  
Бриз опустился на пол, мрамор был теплым, грел ступни.  
Сделать первый шаг было тяжело, а остальные - просто, и когда Бриз вложил руку в чужую ладонь, почувствовал себя невесомым.  
Лир держал крепко, он вообще прикасался совсем не так, как Калем или Ламмар. Их касания были как вопросы, на которые у Бриза не было ответов. Прикосновения Лира были командами.  
\- Ты не боишься меня, - сказал он. Задумчиво и спокойно.  
Бриз забрался на диван, оперся коленями по бокам от Лира, помедлил, а потом опустился полностью. Жесткая ткань мантии колола нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер.  
\- Ты не очень страшный. Вы, то есть.  
И то, что он чувствовал, пугало его намного больше.  
Лир фыркнул:  
\- Можно на "ты".  
Он положил ладонь Бризу между лопаток - на мгновение показалось, что она прожжет насквозь.  
Бриз зажмурился, прикусил губу. Он не знал, куда деть руки:  
\- Л-ладно. Ты сейчас будешь есть?  
\- Сначала мы поговорим про правила.  
Пальцы Лира скользнули по позвоночнику - незнакомо, приятно - заставляя выгибаться.  
\- Я не очень люблю правила.  
\- Ты будешь выполнять мои.  
Горячая ладонь легла Бризу на загривок, сжалась - уверенно и сильно:  
\- Или я накажу тебя. Посмотри на меня.  
Глаза у него были жуткие, как две черных дыры. И голодные.  
\- Сегодня я дам тебе выбор. Порка или секс. И у тебя будет слово - "солнце". Если тебе нужно меня остановить, ты говоришь "солнце". И я останавливаюсь. Ты меня понял?  
Его голос обволакивал, как хриплый, шероховатый кокон, который не давал двинуться, и в котором хотелось остаться насовсем.  
\- Да, - Бриз сглотнул, повторил. - "Солнце", чтобы остановиться. И ты дашь мне выбор...  
Он не знал, как выбирать. Он ни с кем не спал, не представлял, как это, и сможет ли заниматься этим с Лиром.  
И не хотел, чтобы ему делали больно.  
Лир обещал, что остановится.  
\- Если... если я скажу "солнце", ты не сможешь питаться, - выдавил Бриз, зажмурился снова, потому что отказаться от этого - от возможности остановить Лира - было еще страшнее, чем согласиться его кормить. И страшно представить, что он скажет "солнце" и это ни на что не повлияет, что Лир продолжит, как продолжил Ламмар у Сферы, когда хотел получить ответы.  
\- О своем питании я позабочусь сам, - с усмешкой сказал Лир. - Твоя задача остановить меня, если я перейду черту.  
Бриз отчаянно хотел ему верить.  
\- А Калему... Калему ты бы дал "солнце"?  
\- Нет. Но ты не Калем, Бриз. Ты предложил себя сам. Это особый подарок, и я его ценю.  
Бриз почувствовал, что дрожит, помедлил и все же подался вперед, привстал и обвил Лира руками за шею, признался на ухо, потому что не мог сказать, глядя в глаза:  
\- Мне страшно.  
Признаваясь, он чувствовал себя очень крохотным и очень глупым.  
И был уверен, что Лир рассмеется в ответ. Но он не смеялся, он коснулся губами виска Бриза, шепнул, как секрет:  
\- Я остановлюсь, даю тебе слово.  
Бриз уткнулся лицом ему в шею, выдохнул, и доверился - признал то, что боялся произнести вслух:  
\- Не хочу, чтобы было больно. Не хочу.  
Лир положил горячую ладонь ему на затылок и ответил:  
\- Хорошо. Больно не будет.  
  
***  
Лир отнес его в спальню - подхватил под коленями так легко и естественно, словно делал это постоянно, держал очень бережно.  
Бриз обнимал его руками за шею и утыкался лицом в плечо. Было удобно вот так висеть. Хорошо.  
Спальня оказалась просторной, светлой и почти пустой, и у стены располагалась кровать - большая, немного зловещая. С серым балдахином, который напоминал рваную мантию Лира, и с резными столбиками. В изголовье были наручники.  
Бриз задержался на них взглядом, почувствовал, как краснеет - сам не знал от чего, можно подумать, он наручников не видел. Люди иногда заковывали в них преступников, а иногда друг друга, для удовольствия.  
Лир уложил его на кровать - покрывало было скользким и прохладным, и Бриз сглотнул.  
Приятно.  
Хотелось, чтобы Лир трогал его, гладил горячими ладонями.  
Страх нарастал внутри постепенно - тот самый неопределенный страх, который вызывала сила Лира и который просто был. И теперь Бриз легко мог отличить его от собственных страхов. Его было легко переносить, потому что на самом деле бояться было нечего.  
\- У тебя красивая кожа, - сказал ему Лир, усмехнулся и добавил. - Очень светлая, идеально, чтобы оставлять следы. Подними руки.  
Команда была как прикосновение лезвия к коже - заставляла замереть. И вызывала жгучее постыдное удовольствие, которое накатывало изнутри.  
Бриз нервно сглотнул, медленно поднял руки и спросил:  
\- Ты меня привяжешь? Если что, я и так не улечу.  
\- Знаю. Но я хочу видеть тебя в веревках. И пока ты не сказал "солнце", ты будешь делать, что я хочу.  
Лир обхватил его запястье, сжал крепко - у него были сильные пальцы, будто стальные, но они не впивались, просто держали - давали понять, что Бризу не вырваться.  
\- Х-хорошо.  
Лир склонился над ним, шепнул на ухо:  
\- Какой послушный.  
Края его мантии - рукавов и воротника - стали клубами тумана, изогнулись в воздухе, превращаясь в ленты, обвились вокруг запястий Бриза и вытянули его руки над головой - почти до боли. Все время почти и ни разу больше.  
Бриз задышал быстрее, выгнулся - было невозможно оставаться на месте, от страха заходилось сердце. От страха или от возбуждения, которое было сильнее, чем страх.  
Лир отстранился, отступил на шаг и замер возле кровати. Он не дотрагивался до Бриза, и все же взгляд был как касание.  
\- Хорошо. Согни ноги в коленях, разведи так широко, как сможешь.  
Бриз подчинился, и почувствовал себя абсолютно раскрытым, уязвимым.  
Ленты тумана обвили его лодыжки, зафиксировали в таком положении.  
Лир потянулся к нему, погладил по колену - скользнул вдоль икры к ступне, шершавые подушечки пальцев коснулись изгиба - приятно и немного щекотно.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я буду с тобой делать? - спокойно спросил он. Глаза были как кипящая смола - черные и жгучие.  
\- Д-да, - Бриз сглотнул снова, кивнул. - Ты будешь...  
Лир дал ему выбор. И Бриз выбрал - он не хотел, чтобы было больно, и не хотел, чтобы его били. И потому выбрал секс.  
\- Будешь...  
\- Скажи. Вслух.  
\- Ты будешь меня трахать.  
Потом Лир наклонился еще ниже, оперся руками по бокам от головы Бриза, усмехнулся и шепнул, задевая губы губами:  
\- Нет. Сначала я заставлю тебя кричать. И просить. И только потом я буду тебя трахать.  
  
***  
Лир трогал его постоянно, легко, дразняще - игрался с телом Бриза, умело и с удовольствием.  
И Бриз стонал - страх кипел внутри и усиливал возбуждение.  
Очень хотелось просить, но Бриз не знал о чем.  
Трогай меня, будь ко мне ближе. Дай мне... Пожалуйста.  
Прикосновения были совсем невесомыми. Еще и еще - уголок губ, уязвимую тонкую кожу под челюстью, висок. Слишком легко, хотелось большего, намного большего. И всякий раз как Бриз шевелился, чувствовал обнаженной кожей жесткую ткань серой мантии.  
\- Хорошо. Такие красивые стоны. Я хочу собрать их все, - шепнул Лир, опустился ниже, и Бриз невольно подался бедрами вверх. Он сжимал кулаки, потому что невозможно было терпеть, чувства рвались изнутри, острые, сильные они тянули его в разные стороны. И серые ленты на запястьях и лодыжках удерживали.  
Поцелуи сменились укусами, Лир прихватывал кожу зубами, бережно и аккуратно, ни разу не сделал больно, и Бризу хотелось кричать: сильнее!  
Он не мог, срывался на всхлипы, тянул за веревки, потому что это помогало не сойти с ума.  
\- Хорошо, - шепнул ему Лир. - Так хорошо, Бриз.  
Потом он снова отстранился, и улыбнулся, довольно и лениво:  
\- Но мы только начали. Тебе кажется, что ты больше не можешь. Что сильнее чувствовать невозможно.  
Его пальцы скользнули по губам Бриза, мягко проникли внутрь, и он почувствовал, как они заостряются когтями, как невесомо гладят язык.  
Бриз прикусил пальцы - очень аккуратно и застонал.  
Лир улыбался, глядя на него:  
\- Я покажу, что ты ошибаешься.  
Его когти тоже были черными, как кожа на руках - блестели будто отполированные пластинки камня. Треугольные, очень острые на вид, и Бриз задохнулся, ожидая, когда же они дотронуться до его кожи. Он не верил, что Лир сделает больно, но все равно что-то внутри сладко замирало от страха, от предвкушения.  
\- Страшно, - шепнул ему Лир, как секрет. И это не был вопрос, он знал точно, что Бризу страшно. И было важно сказать ему другое, то, чего Бриз раньше не говорил:  
\- Хорошо.  
Когти прочертили дорожку по его шее - легко, щекотно - спустились к ключице и еще ниже, невесомо царапнули сосок. Бриз выдохнул, издал тихий хнычущий звук и выгнулся, потому что этого было мало, того, что делал Лир было слишком мало.  
\- Еще.  
Лир ущипнул его сосок, покатал между пальцами, снисходительно улыбнулся:  
\- Нет, пока я не захочу. Ты не можешь требовать.  
Он прижался ладонями к коже, повел вниз - шершавое горячее прикосновение дразнило сильнее, кончики когтей скользили следом.  
\- Может быть, - задумчиво сказал ему Лир, - я не дам тебе кончить. Ты будешь просить, ты будешь плакать, и я все равно оставлю тебя так до завтра.  
В его голосе был голод, и темнота, и Бриз задыхался и хотел попробовать их на вкус.  
Он редко чувствовал возбуждение, даже не знал, что оно может быть таким.  
Несколько раз Бриз видел - случайно, пролетая мимо, как люди трогали себя, как стонали, закусывали губы, выгибались. Смотреть на них тогда было стыдно, неловко. И это разжигало любопытство - что, если бы он так же трогал себя, было бы это приятно.  
Он пробовал - редко, нерешительно и украдкой, завернувшись в облака поплотнее.  
И было хорошо, он кончал и засыпал в облачном коконе.  
И это никогда не было так.  
Он сам едва верил - что легкие касания, совсем простые: к шее, к бокам, к коленям - могут ощущаться сильнее, чем все, что он испытывал наедине с собой.  
Лир гладил внутреннюю поверхность его бедер и ни разу не дотронулся до члена, ленты удерживали Бриза, не давали податься навстречу его движениям.  
\- Как пойманная птица, - шепнул ему Лир. - Крохотная птица.  
Он поцеловал Бриза, забирая его дыхание вместе с остатками мыслей. Остались только ощущения - жадное, уверенное давление губ, настойчивый язык, который толкнулся внутрь, и Бриз открылся, ответил как мог - неумело и неуклюже, и жадно.  
Лира было мало - он был повсюду, его запах, шорох его мантии, касание его ладоней и волос.  
Его рот заскользил ниже, горячие губы накрыли сосок, прикусили очень аккуратно, и Бриз все равно закричал - прикосновение зубов было очень острым, он чувствовал его во всем теле, оно заполняло его без остатка.  
Потом Лир отстранился, повторил то же со вторым соском и легко подул.  
Бриз захлебнулся всхлипом, почувствовал, как из глаз текут слезы, чертят горячие дорожки по щекам.  
Ему не было больно, ему не было плохо - ему было страшно и так хорошо, что это невозможно было терпеть.  
Лир отодвинулся:  
\- Слишком?  
И сам себе ответил:  
\- Еще нет.  
В следующий раз он укусил сильнее, проложил дорожку из укусов вниз, когти легко царапали бедра Бриза, так близко, еще немного...  
\- П-пожалуйста... - Бриз сморгнул слезы, втянул воздух со всхлипом. - Я больше не могу, Лир. Пожалуйста.  
\- Нет. Ты кончишь вместе со мной, - Лир улыбался хищно, точно зная, что получит желаемое.  
Он убрал когти на одной руке, прижал их к губам Бриза, скомандовал:  
\- Открывай.  
Бриз подчинился, коснулся шершавой кожи языком. Запах - приятный и немного пыльный окружал его, пропитывал - запах соли и старых книг.  
Лир толкнулся пальцами в рот, настойчиво, бесцеремонно, и это подстегивало, делало возбуждение невыносимым.  
Бриз сглатывал вокруг пальцев, трогал их языком, жмурился. Они гладили его рот изнутри, и Лир убрал их слишком быстро.  
Хотелось еще.  
Бриз поймал себя на том, что постанывает, извивается, и не может остановиться.  
\- Шшш, тише, - шепнул ему Лир, погладил по волосам, и жест - бережный, очень нежный, заставил Бриза замереть. Потому что на миг, несмотря на бушующие внутри страх и возбуждение, он вдруг почувствовал себя в безопасности.  
Лир убрал руку, скользнул мокрыми пальцами ему между ягодиц, толкнулся, не проникая внутрь.  
Бриз задохнулся, дернулся в веревках. И подумал: он будет во мне. Его пальцы, его...  
Лир смотрел ему в лицо и отчаянно хотелось отвернуться.  
Палец скользнул внутрь - медленно, не причиняя вреда, но ощущение было странным, неловким и очень интимным.  
Лир трогал Бриза изнутри, изучал, какой он на ощупь.  
\- Жаркий, - шепнул ему Лир. - И тесный.  
Один палец сменился двумя, они гладили, ласкали Бриза изнутри, задевали что-то от чего удовольствие становилось сильнее. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит, и не мог, и это изматывало.  
Когда Лир добавил третий палец стало немного больно, и Бриз задохнулся, закусил губу - очень боялся, что Лир поймет и остановится. На боль было плевать, удовольствие захлестывало с головой, грозило унести за собой. Вот-вот... и каждый раз его не хватало, самую каплю.  
И вдруг Лир отстранился, полностью, сел на край кровати:  
\- На тебя приятно смотреть. Думаю, пока хватит, передохни. Мы продолжим, - он прикинул и закончил. - Через полчаса.  
Его слова были как шок, как удар тока.  
Нет.  
Нет-нет-нет-нет, Лир не мог его так оставить. Бриз же... Бриз...  
\- Нет!  
Бриз потянулся к нему, но удержали ленты:  
\- Нет, ты не можешь так! Не можешь! Это...  
Еще полчаса. Он не выживет эти полчаса, он разлетится на осколки, на клочки...  
Страх внутри сменился ужасом, бесконтрольным, невыносимым:  
\- Хватит, хватит! Солнце!  
Ленты на его руках и ногах исчезли моментально, и Лир тут же оказался рядом, он больше не усмехался, смотрел серьезно:  
\- Бриз, тише. Шшш, успокойся. Все в порядке, я тебя отпустил, я больше ничего не сделаю.  
Бриз замотал головой, вцепился в его плечи и прижался лицом к его груди:  
\- Ты не можешь так меня бросить. Это слишком! Это... - он и сам не знал, зачем это сказал, слова вырвались. - Это нечестно!  
Он говорил это Королю Ужаса, незримому, которого обещал накормить страхом, и чувствовал себя абсолютно жалким, уязвимым. Ему всего-то надо было потерпеть, и он не смог.  
Бриз был уверен, что Лир разозлится, что накричит, скажет, что разочарован, что зря не выбрал Калема.  
Но Лир ничего этого не сделал, только прижимал к себе, погладил по волосам, по спине, Бриз застонал, повторил беспомощно:  
\- Нечестно.  
\- Тише, - Лир взъерошил его волосы. - Хорошо. Я дам тебе еще один выбор. Я продолжу сразу, но будет больно. Или подожди, и я сдержу слово. Выбирай.  
Бриз сделал дрожащий вдох, попытался успокоиться, тело горело, и хотелось, до боли хотелось, чтобы Лир продолжил:  
\- Не хочу выбирать. Реши ты.  
Лир провел пальцами по его волосам, сжал ладонь в кулак:  
\- Нет. Делай выбор.  
\- Будет очень больно? - страх смешивался с возбуждением, и без того невыносимым, и когда становился сильнее, усиливалось и оно.  
\- Может быть, - Лир усмехнулся. - Но ты еще можешь отказаться.  
\- А "солнце"? У меня... у меня будет "солнце"?  
\- Всегда, - он посерьезнел, разжал пальцы, погладил по волосам. - Это мой подарок. Я не забираю дары обратно.  
Бриз закивал, сделал еще один дрожащий вдох и сказал себе - он же выдержал то, что делала Сфера. Он вытерпит. Только бы не ожидание, только бы Лир не уходил.  
\- Тогда пусть будет... пусть будет больно.  
Это были очень страшные слова, наверное, самые страшные в его жизни - и Бриз ждал боли, ждал, что она вспыхнет, огненная и внезапная.  
Ее не было - только шершавая ткань мантии, которая дразнила, страх, и жесткое, худое тело Лира, жар, который оно излучало.  
Лир передвинулся к изголовью кровати, сел упираясь о него спиной, подтолкнул Бриза, показывая, чего от него хочет.  
Бриз привстал, неловко переместился - он стоял на коленях, широко расставив ноги по бокам бедер Лира, опирался руками на его плечи для равновесия.  
\- Значит, ты не можешь больше ждать, - спокойно, с усмешкой сказал ему Лир. - Хорошо. Соедини руки за спиной, обхвати ладонями предплечья.  
Он сам потянул бедра Бриза вниз, между ягодиц уперлось что-то твердое, а от мантии снова отделились серые ленты.  
Одна из них скользнула к прикроватной тумбочке, еще одна обвила руки Бриза за спиной, стянула крепко и немного больно.  
\- О, - выдохнул Бриз, поймал себя на нервной мысли: на что же он все-таки согласился.  
\- Пока еще не "о", - усмехнулся Лир, - но скоро.  
Серая лента опустила в его ладонь стеклянную бутылочку с прозрачной жидкостью, и он выдернул треугольную пробку, небрежно бросил на кровать, пролил жидкость себе на руку.  
Мантия Лира таяла клочками тумана, оставляя его обнаженным - худощавое, жилистое тело, сильное и сухое, и Бриз вдруг понял, что мог почувствовать его всего - изучить ладонями, но руки были связаны за спиной.  
Лир потянулся рукой вниз, Бриз услышал влажный скользящий звук, а потом мокрые пальцы надавили ему между ягодиц, толкнулись жестко и сильно, проникая внутрь.  
Бриз вскрикнул, выгнулся.  
\- Ты сядешь на меня сам, - сказал ему Лир. - И будешь опускаться медленно. Пока я сам не скажу, что хватит. Ты меня понял?  
\- Да, - отозвался Бриз и сам не знал, почему добавил. - Сэр.  
Как тогда в камере.  
Глупо же, наверное, звучало. Смешно, будто у людей.  
Но у Лира вспыхнули глаза - в них был голод и еще что-то, чего Бриз не понимал. Что-то что пугало его и притягивало одновременно.  
\- Вниз.  
Он убрал пальцы, подтолкнул Бриза, и надавил - настойчиво, неотвратимо. Бриз задохнулся, когда почувствовал его в себе - больше, чем пальцы, член Лира растягивал его до боли, заполнял, медленно, без остатка.  
Бриз ощущал каждый миллиметр.  
Лир не смотрел вниз, только Бризу в лицо, и улыбался, хищно и довольно:  
\- Ниже.  
Бриз опускался, задыхаясь, чувствуя, что перестает принадлежать самому себе.  
\- Еще.  
\- Я н-не... не смогу... Лир!  
\- Сможешь, - спокойно ответил тот. - И будешь. Ниже, Бриз.  
Бриз почувствовал, что хнычет - беспомощные звуки рвались изнутри, было жарко, к страху и удовольствию примешивалась боль, сладкая, неотвратимая.  
Он скользил вниз, лента сковывала движения.  
\- Лир, я не могу больше...  
Хватал ртом воздух, задыхаясь.  
\- Лир!  
\- Глубокий вдох, Бриз. Медленно.  
Бриз вдохнул, невольно сжался на члене Лира и захлебнулся воздухом.  
\- Еще раз. Вдох и выдох. Вместе со мной.  
Бриз почувствовал, как чужой выдох отозвался в его собственном теле, повторил.  
Лир насадил его до конца.  
Бриз закричал. Слишком, это было слишком. Слишком хорошо, невыносимо.  
Он забыл, как хотел кончить несколько минут назад, обо всем забыл. Было только это невероятное давление внутри, жар, ощущения, которых было слишком много. Он даже не знал, что чувствует.  
Перед глазами все расплывалось, на губах было солоно от слез, воздух, обжигающий, плотный, врывался в легкие, пропитывал запахами.  
Бриза трясло.  
Лир не шевелился, давая ему привыкнуть, касался губами лица, пробуя слезы на вкус и шептал:  
\- Ты так смотришь на меня. Такой красивый, весь в слезах. Будто ждешь, что на этом все. Я мог бы тебя пожалеть, - тихо, будто раскрывал секрет, сказал он. - Но я не хочу.  
Он сжал сосок Бриза, сильно и больно, выкрутил, и агония прострелила все тело, заставила сжаться сильнее - Бриз не мог даже кричать, не мог вдохнуть, не мог ничего, даже цепляться за его плечи.  
И звуки, которые рвались изнутри, были беспомощные, похожие на рыдания.  
И Бриз не понимал, почему что-то настолько ужасное, невыносимое, доставляло ему столько удовольствия. И почему больше боли, больше этой агонии и беспомощности, он боялся, что Лир остановится.  
\- Вверх, Бриз.  
Он не мог сопротивляться, не мог думать, только чувствовать - жар, как скользил в нем член Лира, медленно, настойчиво.  
\- Вниз.  
Мог только подчиняться, всхлипывая, кусая губы.  
Боль уходила, ее уносило бесконечным движением - и с каждым мгновением нарастало удовольствие, заставляло тело звенеть, пронизывало до кончиков пальцев. Еще сильнее, глубже, чем раньше, хотя он был уверен, что больше невозможно.  
\- П-пожалуйста... пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...  
\- Пожалуйста, что?  
\- Еще.  
Лир накрыл его губы своими, страх вспыхнул, взорвался фейерверком, прошил насквозь, и отступил, перетек в Лира.  
Мир над головой опрокинулся, и Бриз вдруг осознал, что лежит на кровати спиной, что Лир нависает над ним, вздергивает за бедра его широко разведенные ноги.  
А потом он снова толкнулся внутрь, и задал жесткий, быстрый темп - каждое движение выбивало из Бриза крик. Он извивался, царапал пальцами собственные предплечья, в одно мгновение пытался податься ближе, а в другое вывернуться, сбежать, потому что ощущения сжигали его изнутри.  
\- Сейчас, - сказал ему Лир, накрыл ладонью его член, и удовольствие стало белой вспышкой, ураганом, утянуло за собой в воронку, и Бриз мог только пропустить его через себя, отпустить все и позволить себя унести.  
  
***  
Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, долго не мог восстановить дыхание, и даже когда оно успокоилось - тело подрагивало.  
Казалось пустым, звенящим и немного чужим.  
И не хотелось никуда уходить и ни о чем думать.  
Лир прижимал Бриза к себе, гладил по спине и волосам, делился теплом и шептал, что все хорошо. Что Бриз справился.  
Каждое "хорошо" просачивалось внутрь, наполняло пустое звенящее тело светом и теплом.  
Между ягодиц было мокро, тело Лира казалось слишком худым, и все равно Бриз не променял бы этот момент на самое пушистое, самое мягкое из облаков.  
\- Я ведь тебя накормил? - спросил он наконец, передвинулся, подставляясь под пальцы, которые перебирали его волосы.  
\- Это был королевский обед. Или ужин, - Лир усмехнулся. - Мы определенно это повторим.  
Бриз содрогнулся, потому что даже думать о повторении пока было страшно. И сладко сводило что-то от предвкушения внутри.  
\- Но не в следующий раз. В следующий раз я тебя выпорю.  
\- Может... может лучше, как сегодня? Проверенные методы и все такое, - опасливо предложил ему Бриз. - Вдруг с поркой ничего не получится?  
\- Не волнуйся, - ехидно ответил Лир. - Я буду очень стараться.  
\- Ты и так очень старался. Правда-правда, мне понравилось.  
Лир расхохотался, и смех у него был красивым, заразительным и немного обидным. И Бризу сразу захотелось сделать что-нибудь в ответ, хотя бы ткнуть пальцем, или дернуть за волосы - не слишком сильно, просто привлечь к себе внимание.  
\- Порка, Бриз. В следующий раз будет порка, - отсмеявшись сказал ему Лир, легко встрепал его волосы. - И я думаю, тебе понравится.  
\- Не понравится, - буркнул Бриз, но не отстранился. Раз уж потом Лир собирался его пороть, сейчас нужно было наслаждаться всем остальным. А прикосновения к голове ему нравились.  
\- Ты хочешь заключить со мной пари, юный дух? - с усмешкой спросил его Лир.  
Может, он просто шутил, но Бриз приподнял голову, почувствовал любопытство. Никогда раньше не заключал пари, но людям они нравились, они постоянно на что-то спорили.  
\- Я могу что-то выиграть? - он не очень себе представлял что. У него никогда ничего не было, и ему всегда всего хватало. Он спал в облаках, питался запахами еды, любил летать с ветрами наперегонки, срывать листья и цветы.  
Лир заинтересовался, улыбнулся довольно - Бриз заметил, что он чаще улыбался, и выглядел... уютным. Не как Король Ужаса, а как обычный незримый.  
Его сила снова сгустилась серой пеленой - не мантией, а покрывалом с рваными краями, которое укутывало их обоих. Грубоватым и немного колючим.  
\- А что ты хочешь?  
Бриз и сам не знал. Он вообще не представлял, что будет дальше - он согласился кормить Лира, согласился ему принадлежать вместо Калема, но никогда не принадлежал никому раньше.  
Всегда жил один, кроме как ту неделю у Ламмара.  
И всю неделю у Ламмара ему не разрешалось улетать от Дворца.  
\- Летать, - сказал он. - Если я выиграю, ты разрешишь мне улетать. Я вернусь, я обещаю, когда скажешь! И буду кормить тебя вовремя. Просто я очень люблю небо.  
Взгляд Лира стал цепким, и укололо страхом в ответ:  
\- Опасное пари. Что, если ты не выиграешь? Останешься без неба?  
Бриз растерялся. Он почему-то совсем не подумал, что может проиграть.  
Лир ехидно фыркнул:  
\- Я смотрю, стратегическое мышление на высоте, - потом он легко пощекотал Бриза под ребрами, совершенно подло и ужасно, потому что Бриз боялся щекотки, и добавил спокойно. - Нам нужно обсудить условия твоей службы. Ты не заключенный. Ты принадлежишь мне, пока я не верну влияние, но от рассвета до заката ты можешь летать куда угодно. Я дам тебе кольцо. Если мне нужно будет найти тебя днем, я сам тебя найду. Если тебе нужна будет помощь, потри кольцо и я появлюсь. Ночью ты должен быть со мной - кормить меня или сопровождать меня.  
Бриз застыл, он почему-то не подумал, что Лир позволит ему... позволит ему улетать далеко. И почувствовал странную смесь облегчения и разочарования. Хотелось быть свободным. Хотелось, чтобы Лир его удерживал - непонятно зачем.  
\- Даже сейчас? - нерешительно спросил Бриз, кивнул на высокие окна. - Еще не стемнело.  
\- Да, - Лир пожал плечами. Убрал руки, и сразу стало как-то холоднее.  
\- Ты совсем не боишься, что я улечу? Навсегда, в смысле.  
\- Нет. Ты сам обещал остаться.  
\- Многие духи врут? Вдруг я тоже? Ты меня совсем не знаешь.  
Бриз и сам не понимал, почему спрашивает.  
\- Справедливо, - согласился Лир. - Тогда я просто скажу Ламмару и возьму кого-нибудь еще.  
Бриз сглотнул, отвел взгляд - думать о том, как легко, как спокойно Лир мог променять его на кого-то еще было неприятно, обидно. И немного страшно: вдруг ему на самом деле не понравился страх Бриза, и он хотел кого-то повкуснее. Опытнее, лучшего любовника.  
\- Понятно, - он зябко потер плечи, сел. - Тогда... тогда я полечу?  
Лир вздернул бровь - как-то очень выразительно и надменно:  
\- Ты забыл кольцо.  
И стало неловко и стыдно за себя. И Бриз подумал, что наверное, Лир ни разу в жизни ничего не забывал.  
\- Да, точно.  
\- И не сказал, чего хочешь. Если выиграешь. Подумай хорошенько, я все же Король Страха. У меня хватает и денег, и драгоценностей, - потом он поморщился и неохотно добавил. - Если их не растащили слуги Ламмара.  
Он сказал "Король Страха", не ужаса, но Бриз побоялся спросить почему.  
И больше денег, больше любой вещи ему хотелось другого.  
Глупое было желание, и попросил он с опаской:  
\- Если я выиграю, я хочу... хочу чтобы ты не считал меня жалким.  
И только, когда он произнес вслух, понял, насколько убого это прозвучало. Насколько наивно - Лир ведь не мог просто взять и изменить свое отношение, и он был сильным духом, королем. А Бриз - никем, обычным мелким незримым.  
Лир сел, взял его лицо за подбородок - крепко и бесцеремонно и скомандовал:  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Бриз выполнил приказ, не рискнул ослушаться - обратил внимание, что ресницы у Лира были светлые, серые, как волосы у корней.  
\- Я так и знал, что ты разозлишься, - неловко сказал Бриз.  
\- Я не злюсь, - Лир ослабил хватку, легко погладил пальцами по щеке. И пояснил спокойно и равнодушно. - И никогда не считал тебя жалким. Наивным, слишком юным - возможно. Жалким - нет.  
\- А, - от его слов что-то будто оттаивало внутри, и Бриз самому себе казался легче, совсем невесомым. - Я на самом деле совсем не такой юный, ты ведь знаешь? Мне уже сто восемьдесят.  
Лир усмехнулся, наклонился к нему и спросил:  
\- Целых сто восемьдесят? Невероятно.  
Теперь он откровенно веселился. И да, Бриз понимал, что для древних духов это не срок, но все равно.  
\- Я уже взрослый.  
\- Практически старик.  
Его веселье немного обижало. Даже если сам Лир был намного старше, хотелось... хотелось что-нибудь сделать, чтобы он воспринимал Бриза всерьез, видел в нем взрослого.  
И Бриз решился - подался вперед и укусил. Побоялся кусать за шею, и потому укусил в плечо.  
В то же мгновение мир опрокинулся, Лир навалился сверху, впился в шею в ответ - сильно и неожиданно, и так, что перехватило дыхание. Он не сжимал челюсти, только держал, и Бриз застыл, чувствуя, как колотится в груди сердце.  
\- Я сдаюсь? - нерешительно попробовал он, не зная, что еще делать.  
Укус сменился прикосновением губ, мягким и приятным, а потом Лир отстранился:  
\- Мудрый выбор.  
Он довольно оглядел Бриза с ног до головы, протянул руку, и над ладонью сгустился серый туман, свился кольцом - светлым, немного напоминавшим о терновнике - но крохотные шипы не были острыми.  
Бриз без колебаний протянул Лиру руку. Тот посмотрел странно, даже как-то растеряно, прежде, чем надел кольцо - оно оказалось великовато, сжалось прямо на пальце, аккуратно и не слишком туго.  
У Бриза никогда не было украшений, он вообще не понимал, зачем люди и незримые их носили, не видел в них никакого смысла, но это кольцо ему нравилось.  
Оно доказывало, что где-то его ждут, и что кто-то придет ему на помощь - хоть на него и не нападали обычно, чаще просто избегали.  
Лир отпустил его руку:  
\- Лети.  
Бриз вздохнул, опрокинулся на воздух и скользнул вверх на потоке сквозняка. Немного не верилось, что и правда можно лететь куда угодно.  
И он до самого последнего момента боялся, что Лир его окликнет, скажет, что это была шутка, или что он передумал.  
И он окликнул, спокойно и не повышая голоса, а у Бриза все сжалось от страха внутри.  
\- Бриз.  
\- Да?  
\- Не забудь одеться.  
  
***  
Его одежда осталась на диване, и ее краями играл ветер - трепал игриво, отпускал, чтобы пронестись по комнате. Бриз подлетел поближе, взял свои рубашку и штаны в руки и замялся, снова почувствовал себя ужасно глупо - нужно было хотя бы ополоснуться, но он не знал, где ванная, боялся ее искать, и Лир бы точно счел его совсем глупым, если б Бриз вернулся спросить.  
Зато он мог поскорее залететь в облака, под их покровом поискать реку или озеро - все равно бы никто не увидел.  
Двери так и оставались приоткрытыми, может, Лир их не запирал, но вылетать Бризу всегда больше нравилось через окна - в этом доме они были большими, со старыми деревянными рамами, которые делили стекла на небольшие прозрачные квадраты - будто расчерчивали сеткой.  
Вместо замка была старая заржавевшая защелка, Бриз повозился с ней - неловко и не выпуская одежду - потом потянул за ручку, и окно со скрипом приоткрылось. Новый ветер залетел внутрь, потрепал волосы Бриза, и тот ухватил его за хвост, дернул в ответ и отпустил.  
Ветер зашелестел недовольно бумагами на низком столике, но Бриз не стал его слушать, запрокинул голову вверх, прикинул расстояние до пелены облаков - низких, серых - и рванулся к ним так быстро, как только мог.  
Ужасно стыдно было от мысли, что Лир выглянет в окно, и увидит Бриза голым. Не на кровати, не в камере, а вот такого - с одеждой в руках, убегающего как вор, потому что даже ванную не нашел.  
Облака приняли его, обволокли прохладной, влажной пеленой, и Бриз прислушался к шепоту ветров вокруг, спросил, где ближайшее озеро или река. Оказалось, что совсем недалеко, в ложбине между скал, вниз на юг от дома Лира.  
Озеро оказалось совсем крохотным, но очень чистым. И холодным.  
По краям его росли мертвые ивы, тихо плескалась вода о серые камни, и Бриз положил на них одежду, поспешно ополоснулся.  
Задница болела, и он все еще чувствовал Лира внутри. И каждый шаг был напоминанием - как было хорошо, и страшно, и как Лир прижимал его к себе. Забирал без остатка.  
А теперь Бриз смывал с себя пот и... и другие жидкости, стуча зубами, зачерпывая в ладони ледяную воду. И чувствовал себя ужасно уязвимым без одежды.  
Он натянул штаны и рубаху на мокрое тело, и сразу стало лучше.  
Кольцо на пальце излучало едва ощутимое тепло, словно живое.  
Бриз посмотрел на него, погладил, чувствуя крохотные выступающие шипы кончиками пальцев. Подумал о том, что до ночи может летать где угодно.  
Осмотреться вокруг, раз теперь ему предстояло все время сюда возвращаться. Или мчаться в облаках, наперегонки с ветром.  
Но его нигде не ждали.  
Кольцо на пальце притягивало взгляд.  
Бриз подумал, Лир же наверняка ужасно разозлится, если позвать его просто так. А может, не разозлится.  
Или вовсе соврал, что придет, просто чтобы отвязаться.  
Однажды с Бризом такое было - он встретил женщину-духа, строгую гарпию с железными крыльями, и она не улетела сразу. Задержалась поговорить ненадолго, и обращалась к нему свысока, презрительно морщила длинный нос, но отвечала на его вопросы, хоть и считала Бриза ужасно глупым.  
Потом ей нужно было улетать, а он уговаривал ее остаться еще ненадолго, и она сказала: прилетай в лес к северу отсюда, там есть огромная сосна расщепленная молнией. Я встречу тебя там завтра на закате.  
И Бриз всю ночь и весь день после думал, что ей скажет, о чем еще спросит. Набрал для встречи охапку вкусных запахов - выпечки, и цветов, и теплого дерева.  
Гарпия не появилась. Ни на закате, ни ночью, ни на следующий день. Бриз ждал ее почти неделю, и только потом понял, что она оказалась права - когда считала его глупым.  
И теперь он собирался сделать очередную глупость. Он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и с силой потер кольцо.


	3. Chapter 2.2

***  
Туман проступил в воздухе, тяжелыми белесыми клубами - его рваные края струились, принимали причудливые формы, и Бриз невольно сглотнул, отступил на шаг.  
Идея позвать Лира больше не казалась такой хорошей.  
Из тумана скалились вытянутые черепа - мгновение, и собачьи скелеты рванулись вперед - и Бриз вскрикнул, отпрянул в сторону.  
Слова прогрохотали будто со всех сторон сразу, и знакомый голос расслаивался - был грохотом, и воем:  
\- Смерть тем, кто посягнет на мое.  
Смерть-смерть-смерть... - отдалось в воздухе.  
Лир появился на колеснице - серой, украшенной шипами, будто сплетенной из железного терновника, опаленной по краям. Высокая худая фигура казалась статуей - доспех поверх развевающейся мантии напоминал скелет, голову венчала корона из лезвий. Глаза горели.  
Лир был как разгневанный бог, суровый и беспощадный. И настолько перебарщивал с пафосом, что казался скорее нелепым. При взгляде на него Бриз сразу перестал бояться и почувствовал легкий стыд за него.  
\- Могу я узнать, что здесь происходит?  
На сей раз голос его прозвучал нормально.  
Хмурясь, Лир остановился у озера, огляделся по сторонам, а потом раздраженно повернулся к Бризу.  
\- Эм... - Бриз осторожно отлетел еще на пару шагов. Ближайший пес-скелет клацнул в его сторону челюстями.  
\- Я думал, на тебя напали, - резко, словно откусывая каждое слово сказал Лир. - Я думал, ты попал в беду.  
Теперь мысль о том, что Лир мог обмануть, поступить как та гарпия, казалась очень глупой.  
\- Ты думаешь, мой дар - игрушка? - Лир сошел с колесницы, пошел к Бризу, и тот зажмурился, не зная чего ожидать. Удара?  
Но Лир до него не дотрагивался, и Бризу стало за себя стыдно:  
\- Я просто...  
\- Просто что? Выдернул меня из дома ради потехи? - он стоял так близко, что Бриз чувствовал исходящий от него жар. И больше всего боялся, что не сможет объяснить.  
Лир смотрел на него сверху вниз, недовольно кривил губы - и взгляд у него был холодный, как у десятков других незримых, как у тех, кто избегал его и шептался об осколке Карна у него за спиной.  
И вместо объяснений вырвалось беспомощное:  
\- Не уходи. Ты только не уходи, пожалуйста.  
Лир моргнул, и больше не выглядел раздраженным. Скорее озадаченным, обескураженным:  
\- Я не собирался уходить. Я спросил, что происходит.  
Но он отступил на шаг, и Бриз невольно подался за ним, рискнул ухватить за краешек мантии:  
\- Прости.  
Он не знал с чего начать. Мог только попросить прощения.  
Лир сделал глубокий, раздраженный вдох, выдохнул, и спросил уже спокойно:  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Это глупо, - неловко признал Бриз. От стыда хотелось спрятаться, укутаться облаком и сделать вид, что там никого нет.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Я просто... хотел проверить. Ну, что ты появишься. Прости.  
Лир помолчал, и он больше не казался раздраженным, скорее задумчивым:  
\- Хорошо. Я понимаю.  
Бриз замер, осторожно заглянул ему в глаза, пытаясь прочесть по ним, действительно ли Лир не злился.  
\- Это не глупо. Ты не поверил мне - неприятно, но правильно. Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь и не хочешь доверять.  
Это звучало рассудительно и логично.  
Просто не было правдой.  
Бриз многое о Лире знал - знал, как он пах, приятно и немного пыльно, знал его прикосновения на ощупь, знал, как Лир усмехается, когда ему хорошо. И теперь казалось нечестно в нем сомневаться.  
\- Я хочу. Я правда хочу тебе доверять, - признал Бриз. - Я просто не знаю, как.  
\- Я Король Страха. И я выполняю, что обещал, - отозвался Лир. И казалось, что у каждого его слова были вес, что каждое из них опускалось невидимым тяжелым покрывалом Бризу на плечи. Укутывало.  
Он не сбрасывал руку Бриза, и тот не спешил отпускать, осторожно провел ладонью вниз и коснулся черной кожи на предплечье, понадеялся, что можно. Ну, просто хотелось почувствовать ее под пальцами.  
\- Ужаса, - осторожно сказал он. - Ты оговорился. Ты же Король Ужаса, а не страха.  
\- Мне лучше знать, чего я король, - Лир недовольно фыркнул. - Ужаса, надо же. Отвратительное прозвище.  
\- Я думаю, лучше звучит, - Бриз рискнул подлететь вплотную, почти прижался к Лиру. - Ну, чем Король Страха.  
\- Дело не в том, как звучит, - строго пояснил Лир. - Ужас - это только один вид страха. А я управляю всеми. Называть меня Королем Ужаса, это как называть Бога Дождя Богом Мороси.  
\- А, - отозвался Бриз, хотя все равно не видел особой разницы. И решил на всякий случай уточнить. - Но ты ведь не бог, да?  
\- Нет. Я дух. Но очень древний и могущественный.  
Должно быть, Лир очень этим гордился. Ну, или компенсировал. Люди, кажется, говорили, что гордость, это от желания что-то там компенсировать, но Бриз особо не вникал. Ему гордиться было нечем.  
Он сжал пальцы на его запястье, осторожно и в надежде, что Лир не заметит - просто приятно было его чувствовать:  
\- Спасибо, что пришел.  
\- Я дал тебе слово, - напомнил Лир. - И я думал, ты в опасности.  
\- Мм. Нет. Но ты очень... - пафосно и немного глупо, - внушительно появился. Торжественно.  
Бриз посмотрел на его колесницу с шипами, на псов-скелетов:  
\- Твоя повозка такая... острая. И собачки отличные.  
Лир нахмурился и помассировал переносицу и попросил:  
\- Пожалуйста, перестань.  
\- Нет, правда, - Бриз не умел говорить убедительно, но очень старался. - Я вижу, что ты очень старался. Даже доспех одел. И корону.  
Выглядела она очень острой, будто состояла из лезвий, но Лир небрежно стянул ее с головы и зажал в ладони:  
\- Это облачение для битвы.  
Бриз ни разу не участвовал в сражениях, не умел ни драться, ни обращаться с оружием, да и не хотел учиться - и все, что он знал о войне казалось страшным и совершенно бессмысленным.  
Но одно он знал точно.  
\- Лир ты же без оружия, - осторожно сказал он. Оглядел его внимательно с ног до головы, чтобы убедиться, что не пропустил какой-нибудь меч или кинжал. Доспех тоже не внушал доверия, выглядел так, будто Лир сам себя исцарапает, просто подняв руки. - У тебя ведь должно быть оружие для битвы?  
\- У меня есть оружие. Но обычно гончих ужаса достаточно.  
Скелеты собак бродили вокруг, склонялись к воде озера, трогали воду костяными лапами, и выглядели как Лир в тот момент - немного нелепыми и совсем нестрашными.  
\- У тебя точно есть оружие? - уточнил Бриз.  
Кажется, Лир не любил, когда в нем сомневались, недовольно поморщился и протянул ему корону:  
\- Подержи.  
Бриз замялся - было страшновато до нее дотрагиваться, любопытно, какая она на ощупь, и немного льстило, что Лир настолько доверял. Она ведь была чем-то важным, ее не давали всем подряд?  
Он все же рискнул, отпустил руку Лира и осторожно забрал корону. Она оказалась тяжелой, теплой и...:  
\- Совсем не острая.  
\- Конечно, нет. Я же ношу ее на голове, - Лир склонил голову, усмехнулся.  
\- Но выглядит очень острой. Это потому, что она как страх? - спросил Бриз и уточнил. - От нее меньше вреда, чем кажется.  
Почему-то показалось, что Лир вот-вот снова потрет переносицу - будто от головной боли. Хотя вряд ли у него на самом деле могла болеть голова.  
\- Бриз, нет. Она просто для красоты.  
На самом деле она была не такая уж красивая - мрачная, не блестела, выглядела угрюмо, а не торжественно, и казалась жутко неудобной.  
Бриз осторожно поднял ее, опустил себе на голову - Лир его не останавливал, смотрел с интересом, только потянулся поправить - она оказалась слишком велика, чуть не слетела.  
\- Тяжелая, - сказал Бриз и поежился. Он чувствовал себя неуютно в ней, не на своем месте, словно покусился на что-то что ему не принадлежало.  
Лир смотрел на него с усмешкой, с жарким, голодным интересом в черных глазах:  
\- Любопытно. Замри. Не шевелись или она упадет, - команда в его голосе заставляла что-то сладко сжиматься внутри.  
Бриз нервно сглотнул, чуть не кивнул в ответ и вовремя остановился.  
Лир наклонился к нему, к месту, где шея переходила в плечо, вдохнул воздух, будто пробовал на вкус и выдохнул - дыхание обожгло кожу.  
Приятно, щекотно. И сердце быстрее билось в ответ.  
\- Ты пахнешь снегом, - шепнул Лир.  
\- А ты солью. И старыми книгами. Мне нравится, приятный запах.  
\- Правда? - Лир подцепил нижний край его рубахи кончиками пальцев, легко, уверенно скользнул ладонью вверх, привычно и будто делал так все время, а Бриз едва не дернулся, в последний момент вспомнил, что корона может свалиться. Прикосновение шершавой ладони обжигало.  
Ощущалось так остро, будто все остальное не имело значения, отступало, и оставалось только это единственное прикосновение - скольжение по животу вверх, пальцы на солнечном сплетении, а потом Лир передвинул руку и легонько ущипнул сосок.  
Бриз со всхлипом втянул воздух, зажмурился, потому что невозможно было не шевелиться. Тело отдавалось на касание дрожью.  
Лир убрал руку, и когда Бриз открыл глаза, увидел его довольную усмешку:  
\- Ты спрашивал про мое оружие?  
Это было ужасно нечестно, что он мог так дразнить, заставлять дыхание Бриза сбиваться - и сам оставался невозмутимым, без труда переключался на другое.  
Хотелось попросить его, чтобы он вернул руку, чтобы продолжил - но немного пугала мысль о порке. Лир же сказал, что в следующий раз будет она.  
\- Оружие. Да, точно оружие. Оно нужно для битвы. Я почти уверен, что нужно.  
Лира его слова явно повеселили, и сразу захотелось укусить в ответ. Бриз же не сказал ничего смешного.  
\- И оно у меня есть.  
Лир протянул руку в сторону - эффектно, торжественно, как какой-нибудь жрец из фильма. И в его руке возникла из завитков тумана...  
\- Это же коса, - недоуменно сказал Бриз, присмотрелся к ней поближе. И да, у нее было изогнутое узкое древко, не деревянное, а металлическое, место, где крепилось ее лезвие ощетинивалось шипами, острыми и зловещими. Но это совершенно точно была коса.  
\- Как видишь, - Лир небрежно оперся на нее, замер, будто изваяние.  
Корона на голове Бриза съехала набекрень, и он поправил ее, не сводя глаз с косы:  
\- Но это не оружие. Лир, она чтобы косить траву. Я точно знаю, я сам видел.  
Корона съехала снова.  
\- Она может резать. Разве этого мало?  
\- Ну... да? Она может резать траву, но воюешь же ты не с травой.  
У Лира стало просто непередаваемое, очень сложное выражение лица, и он пробормотал себе под нос:  
\- Порой я просто не верю, - а потом он перехватил косу иначе и продемонстрировал Бризу. - Смотри. Вот у нее палка, - он кивнул на древко, к которому крепилось лезвие. - Я могу бить этой палкой. Она сойдет за оружие?  
Бриз не знал, как ему ответить, чтобы не обидеть и потому сказал честно:  
\- Только за очень плохое. Может, тебе завести меч?  
\- Сейчас я хочу завести кляп, - угрюмо отозвался Лир, потом мгновенно убрал косу, шагнул Бризу, и добавил. - Но придется импровизировать.  
Бриз не успел ему ответить - его сцапали сильные руки, прижали к твердому худому телу, а потом к его губам прижался горячий, настойчивый рот, и все остальное как-то вылетело из головы.  
Лир целовал его долго, со вкусом, и когда отпустил, Бриз забыл, что умеет летать, и даже, что умеет стоять, и чуть не шлепнулся на землю - поймал себя в воздухе в последний момент.  
И когда посмотрел на Лира, тот уже был в своей привычной форме - без доспеха, короны и собак, в одной мантии, которая теперь закрывала его ноги.  
\- Я так понимаю, критиковать оружие мы закончили? - с усмешкой спросил он, и Бриз насупился, направил на него поток ветра в отместку, но даже волосы не растрепал. Надо было укусить, конечно, но кусать Короля Ужаса он побоялся.  
Лир вдруг замер, напрягся и повернул голову ветру навстречу, ноздри длинного аристократичного носа дрогнули.  
\- Сделай так еще, - сказал ему Лир, указал рукой на другой край озера. - Мне нужен поток воздуха оттуда. Можешь создать?  
\- Да, - Бриз не знал, зачем, но Лир вообще был странный - носил корону из тупых лезвий и воевал косой, и проще было создать ветер, чем узнавать зачем. - Только не очень сильный.  
\- Подойдет, - напряженно отозвался Лир. - Если сможешь, захвати запахи с другого берега.  
Бриз невольно фыркнул:  
\- Конечно, смогу. Это же совсем легко.  
И не мог понять, почему в ответ Лир посмотрел на него так пристально, внимательным цепким взглядом.  
Скользнув мыслью на другой конец озера, Бриз уцепился за воздух и потянул на себя, создавая ветер - свил его кольцом на берегу, захватывая запахи, погонял кольцо влево-вправо, чтобы ничего не упустить. Ветер уже шептал ему про то, как пахла вода, и сырые камни, и застарелый пепел от костра, и еще что-то неуловимое.  
Бриз развернул кольцо потоком, протянул над озером к ним с Лиром.  
Тот вдохнул полной грудью и нахмурился сильнее:  
\- Здесь неподалеку есть город. Я отправляюсь туда, вернусь через два дня ночью. До тех пор ты свободен.  
Это было так внезапно, совсем не то, что Бриз ожидал услышать. Он растерялся, опешил и ухватил Лира за рукав мантии, прежде, чем понял, что делает.  
Тот с намеком посмотрел на руку на своем рукаве:  
\- Я советую отпустить.  
Бриз нервно сглотнул, почувствовал, как изнутри поднимается страх:  
\- Постой, погоди! А... - он замялся, подбирая слова и даже не понимал до конца, зачем задерживает Лира. Тот ничего не был ему должен. - А... если ты проголодаешься?  
\- Перекушу кем-нибудь в городе, - спокойно, равнодушно отозвался Лир. И Бриз представил это на удивление отчетливо: как Лир целует кого-то еще, как нависает, как прижимается телом к телу, заставляя задыхаться, кричать и просить. Кого-то другого.  
\- Нет. Нет, ты не можешь есть в городе.  
Он и сам не знал, зачем это сказал. И почему мысль о том, что Лир питался бы кем-то еще была невыносимой, заставляла все внутри наполняться горечью.  
\- Бриз?  
\- Ты выбрал меня, ты сам так сказал. Ты не должен есть других. Я полечу с тобой! Это же отличная идея - я могу приносить тебе приятные запахи, и летать, и... - он говорил, быстро и отчаянно, пытаясь убедить, и слова спотыкались друг об друга. И в глубине души, он не верил, что это поможет. Все всегда уходили, оставляли его одного.  
\- Послушай меня...  
Бриз замотал головой, подлетел к нему вплотную, телом к телу, и уткнулся лбом в плечо:  
\- Можно я полечу с тобой?  
Он ждал отказа, но его не было.  
Лир помолчал, потом поднял руку и положил ему на затылок, легко взъерошил волосы:  
\- Не боишься?  
Бриз прикрыл глаза, и признал для самого себя больше всего он боялся снова остаться один:  
\- Ты же будешь меня защищать.  
\- Буду, - спокойно, неожиданно серьезно пообещал Лир, а потом усмехнулся и добавил. - У меня есть коса. Трава тебе не грозит.  
\- А я буду защищать тебя. А то вдруг ты со своей косой не справишься.  
Лир фыркнул, легонько потянул за его волосы:  
\- У нее есть палка. Я могу бить палкой.  
  
***  
Город растекался в долине, и сверху напоминал пятно. Солнце садилось, приземистые здания казались игрушечными, загорались фонари и редкие окна.  
Лир смотрел вниз, хмурился и задумчиво постукивал пальцами по металлической окантовке колесницы, рядом с боковыми шипами. Ему пришлось призвать ее снова - он не умел летать. По небу она ездила медленно и не ловила ветер, но Бриз не стал жаловаться. У Лира и так с оружием не сложилась.  
\- По моему, город как город, - осторожно заметил Бриз, когда молчание затянулось. - Я ничего не вижу.  
\- Запах, - коротко отозвался Лир, так, словно это все объясняло.  
\- Мне кажется, самый обычный, - Бриз создал небольшой ветерок у земли, потянул на себя, захватывая запахи с улиц и глубоко вдохнул их. - Елками пахнет, а вон в том доме у фонаря жарят сосиски.  
Было что-то еще, что он не мог уловить, что-то тяжелое, плотное в воздухе, что заставляло невольно ежиться, но оно ничем не пахло. Да и вообще, может, Бризу просто показалось.  
\- Улицы пропитались ужасом, - спокойно отозвался Лир, уголки губ недовольно опустились. - И смертью. Надо спуститься.  
Бриз и сам не понимал, зачем ухватил его за рукав, и почему так пугала мысль о том, чтобы оказаться на земле:  
\- Нет, погоди! Может... может, мы еще не все рассмотрели? Давай пока повисим в воздухе. Здесь очень удобно и хорошо. Нужно только привыкнуть.  
Лир повернул к нему голову, склонил по-птичьи - чем-то он в тот момент напоминал стервятника, наглого и немного ободранного:  
\- Ты тоже чувствуешь.  
\- Вовсе нет, - поспешно сказал ему Бриз. - Ничего не чувствую, совершенно ничего. И тебе, наверное, тоже показалось. Можно возвращаться домой.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что это мой город? И что я не могу просто уйти? - спокойно спросил Лир. И Бриз посмотрел вниз с сомнением:  
\- Он совсем не похож на твой. В нем даже нет твоей статуи.  
\- Он на моей территории. Он рядом с моим домом, в моих владениях. Если что-то случилось, мне надо знать.  
Бриз помотал головой:  
\- Ты и потом можешь узнать. А сейчас тебе надо набираться сил и спасать людей, они же умирают без страха.  
\- Именно, - спокойно подтвердил Лир. - Подумай сам. Меня не было двадцать лет, по всему миру люди умирают без страха. И в этом городке, где не наберется и пяти тысяч жителей, улицы пропитались ужасом. Откуда он взялся, этот ужас?  
\- Я не знаю, - Бриз пожал плечами, помялся и все же прижался к Лиру боком, сразу почувствовал себя лучше. - Может, жителей что-то просто напугало. Что-нибудь... ну, я не знаю - война, катастрофа, болезни. Так же бывает?  
Он плохо себе представлял, как именно Король Ужаса влиял на страхи, как именно служил для них источником.  
\- Да, бывает, - Лир подтвердил это бесстрастно, черные глаза неотрывно смотрели на улицы вниз. - Из-за меня страх зарождается в людях - сама способность бояться. Но только они решают, что делать с ней дальше. Некоторые откармливают страх каждый день. Некоторые отказываются от него, и умирают.  
\- Вот видишь, я прав. В городе что-нибудь случилось, жители напугались, подкормили страх, вот тот и вырос.  
Даже Бриз понимал, что прозвучало это не очень убедительно, но не мог отделаться от дурного предчувствия, от мысли, что не стоило спускаться в город.  
\- Что? - спросил его Лир, и Бриз недоуменно моргнул:  
\- Что "что"?  
\- Что, по-твоему, их напугало? Посмотри внимательно: разрушенных зданий нет. Люди ходят по улицам без защиты, вряд ли эпидемия. Тогда что с ними случилось? Почему выросли их страхи? Не одного человека, не десяти. Во всем городе.  
Бриз чувствовал себя очень маленьким и глупым, когда признал тихо:  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- И я не знаю, - спокойно и легко признал Лир. - И поэтому я собираюсь спуститься и выяснить.  
  
***  
Перед тем, как спуститься, Лир предложил:  
\- Ты можешь вернуться в дом.  
Может, даже хотел этого - чтобы Бриз не путался под ногами со своими страхами и сомнениями.  
\- Не, не хочу оставлять тебя одного. У меня, - стыдно было в этом признаваться, и казалось, что Лир точно рассмеется в ответ, - дурное предчувствие.  
\- Тогда почему не улетишь?  
\- Но ты же останешься, - сказал ему Бриз. Смутился, когда увидел, как изменился взгляд Лира - стал мягче, и показалось, что появилось в нем что-то новое. Благодарность? Радость?  
Лир легко взъерошил его волосы и сказал только:  
\- Держись рядом.  
Они спустились на колеснице у въезда в город, высокие ели стояли по бокам от дороги, а у покосившейся, выцветшей таблички "Вы въезжаете..." - вместо названия были борозды, будто кто-то срезал его, стер навсегда.  
\- Жуть какая, - буркнул Бриз. - Неприветливое местечко.  
\- На тебя давит чужой ужас, - спокойно пояснил Лир. - И смерть. Не могу понять, откуда здесь столько смерти. Население совсем небольшое.  
О смерти и ужасе он говорил так же, как Бриз мог бы говорить о погоде - ветрено, холодно. И хотя он хмурился, испуганным совсем не выглядел.  
Бриз даже задумался: умел ли Лир вообще бояться, рискнул спросить:  
\- Тебе совсем не страшно?  
\- Ничего страшнее меня здесь нет.  
Бризу, правда, казалось, что он преувеличивает. Лир на самом деле его не пугал.  
Городок с его изуродованной вывеской пугал намного больше.  
\- И что теперь? Мы будем просто ходить тут? Можно мне летать над землей? Я невысоко, на полшага.  
Лир усмехнулся, вздернул брови:  
\- На что мне ответить первым?  
\- Ээ, про полеты?  
\- Да, тебе можно летать над землей, - Лир пожал плечами. Где-то в лесу заухала птица, пролетела мимо черной тенью, и Бриз вздрогнул, поежился - показалось из темноты леса вокруг кто-то наблюдает.  
\- Мы будем следить за жителями? Я хорошо умею заглядывать в окна, и занавески могу отодвигать. Ветром, в смысле. Думаю, нам лучше пойти к домам.  
И к фонарям - солнце садилось, вокруг постепенно темнело, и лес казался почти черным, обрамлял дорогу, как частокол. И хотелось поскорее оказаться на свету.  
\- Нет, - Лир фыркнул, посмотрел вперед, туда, где за поворотом виднелся первый дом. - Сначала я стану человеком.  
Он поцеловал Бриза снова, вытянул из него страх и нервозность за три долгих, жадных глотка, от которых слабели ноги и кружилась голова.  
И превратился.  
  
***  
Человек из него получился странный. Очень бледный, седой, с тростью и в светлом старомодном костюме. Черты лица и фигура остались прежними - длинный нос, острые скулы и тонкие губы, но без своей мантии выглядел Лир совсем по-другому.  
Каким-то... слишком потусторонним. Даже для Короля Ужаса.  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, это не сработает, - разочаровал его Бриз.  
\- Конечно, сработает, - Лир снисходительно фыркнул, покачал тростью в руке, набалдашник был серебристым, в форме собачьего черепа. - Люди ничего не видят. Их очень легко обмануть.  
\- Но не настолько же, - Бриз посмотрел на его шею. - Это что, шейный платок? Люди так больше не ходят. И вообще, зачем тебе становиться человеком? Они постоянно умирают, очень хрупкие, и очень медленные. Даже летать не умеют.  
\- Мне не надо летать, - Лир повел рукой и его колесница заструилась завитками тумана, превратилась в машину, приземистую и вытянутую.  
\- На таком они точно больше не ездят, - Бриз не особо разбирался в машинах, но точно знал, что так они выглядели лет семьдесят назад. Даже не двадцать.  
\- Я скажу, что я писатель, - Лир эффектным жестом открыл дверцу, сел на место водителя и небрежным жестом оперся о руль. - Никого не удивит парочка странностей.  
\- Они точно позовут тебе врачей, - скептически сказал ему Бриз, но облетел машину с другой стороны и сквозь окно скользнул на свободное сиденье. И тут же почувствовал себя лучше, страх и нервозность отступили, тело Лира рядом излучало тепло, и стало уютно и хорошо. - Мне нравится, сиденья такие мягкие. Лучше, чем колесница. И гончим твоим отлично подходит - собачки очень любят бегать за машинами, я сам видел.  
\- Еще одно слово, - с достоинством сказал ему Лир. - И вместо собачки за машиной побежишь ты.  
Бриз нервно сглотнул и прикрыл рот руками. Чтобы Лир сразу видел, что больше никаких слов без разрешения.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - сказал тот. И его слова отдались теплом внутри. Он как-то так произносил это "хороший", слегка снисходительно, но не зло, что Бризу хотелось слушать это снова и снова.  
\- Люди могут видеть меня, но не тебя, - добавил Лир. - Постарайся не отвлекать при посторонних.  
Бриз кивнул, сложил руки на коленях, поерзал, потому что не привык сидеть неподвижно.  
Машина тихо заурчала, покатилась вперед, шелестя шинами.  
Лир положил руку Бризу на колено, сжал - крепко и приятно. Прикосновение успокаивало. Город за окном больше не казался неприветливым и угрюмым, скорее обычным.  
Стемнело, фары выхватывали из темноты дорогу и ехать пришлось сравнительно недолго. Лир остановился у здания с треугольной крышей и пожухшими цветами у входа. Над зданием тускло горела надпись "Отель "Горное Озеро".  
Лир вышел из машины, и Бриз вылетел следом с его стороны - ну, просто странно бы выглядело, если бы открылась еще одна дверь, люди же его не видели.  
Лир улыбнулся ему, шепнул:  
\- Хорошо.  
И Бриз почувствовал, что краснеет. А потом вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух, и снова накатила нервозность. Что-то было в этом городе, невидимое, но оно будто сжимало невидимыми тисками. И хотелось немедленно лететь прочь.  
Он старался держаться к Лиру поближе, следовал за ним, оглядываясь по сторонам - стоянка возле отеля была пустая, ни одной машины, даже хозяев.  
Лир отворил тяжелую деревянную дверь, зашел в здание, задержавшись на мгновение, и позволяя Бризу залететь тоже - он мог влетать в окна и проходить через некоторые предметы, транспорт проезжал сквозь него, но стены домов и ограды существовали одновременно будто в мире духов и в мире людей, и их приходилось облетать.  
Внутри пахло деревом и пылью, и давящее ощущение темноты усиливалось, горела одна единственная тусклая лампа, и свет выхватывал из темноты потертые старые обои, разношерстные кресла с засаленной обивкой.  
В вестибюле никого не оказалось, висели за широкой стойкой ключи от номеров, и крохотный круглый звонок на стойке проржавел с одного края.  
Лир уверенно накрыл его ладонью, раздался неприятный, дребезжащий звон, и показалось, что зашевелились тени по углам.  
Заскрипел пол, и раздались тихие шаркающие шаги.  
\- Здесь еще хуже, чем на улице, - шепнул Бриз, подлетел к Лиру так близко, что чуть не уперся ему в спину.  
Старуха - сморщенная, с белыми неопрятными волосами и в растянутом выцветшем свитере смотрела с неприязнью:  
\- Мы постояльцев не принимаем, - сказала она.  
\- Правда? - Лир небрежно облокотился на стойку, посмотрел высокомерно, снисходительно на нее. - Не похоже, что номера заняты.  
\- И что? Не принимаем, значит, не принимаем. Крысы у нас, пока всех не выведут, заселяться нельзя.  
Бриз поежился. Что-то было в том, как она говорила, как смотрела на них лихорадочно блестевшими крохотными глазами, от чего хотелось улететь и никогда не возвращаться.  
Обычно ему было жаль старых людей, хотелось помочь и поддержать их - они часто бывали беспомощны, одиноки.  
Но эта старуха его пугала.  
\- И давно у вас крысы? - спросил Лир.  
\- А вам-то что? - она презрительно фыркнула.  
\- Я разбираюсь в вредителях. Могу помочь, - спокойно, равнодушно ответил он, погладил пальцами собачий череп на трости.  
В углу комнаты сгустился туман и из него выскочила костяная гончая, метнулась по коридору, и старуха резко повернула голову ей в след.  
На миг Бриз затаил дыхание, подумал, что хозяйка отеля оказалась из Видящих.  
\- Ну, так и помогайте кому-нибудь еще. Я всяким проходимцам не доверяю.  
Лир кивнул, будто не ожидал другого ответа, а потом произнес глядя прямо в ее белесые, старческие глаза:  
\- Я не проходимец, я писатель. О городе ходят жуткие слухи, стоит узнать почему.  
\- Нет никаких слухов, - отрезала она. - Идиоты языками треплют и несут всякую чушь. У нас все отлично.  
Бриз почувствовал - как Лир напрягся, повернул голову в сторону коридора, костяная гончая вернулась, пощелкала челюстями:  
\- Что насчет Ленор Рейн?  
Старуха напряглась, узловатые морщинистые пальцы вцепились в край администраторской стойки, и Бриз невольно затаил дыхание - показалось на миг, что она вот-вот кинется:  
\- Это еще кто? Не знаю такой! У меня тут не приют для всяких пропавших.  
\- Я могу спросить в полиции, - бесстрастно заметил Лир. И старуха обрадовалась, подалась к нему через стойку:  
\- Да хоть заспрашивайтесь! А ко мне не лезьте, а то я мигом вызову офицеров. Будете из камеры их расспрашивать. Потом еще и книжку напишете, как вас в тюрьме приласкали.  
Она схватила телефонную трубку - телефон был старый, с крутящимся диском и затершимися цифрами.  
Лир отвернулся от нее и спокойно пошел к выходу:  
\- Не гоняйте полицию. Я сам к ним приду, - у самого выхода он обернулся и пообещал с усмешкой. - И вернусь, если что-то узнаю. Надо же держать вас в курсе.  
Он вышел, и Бриз стрелой рванул за ним, пролетел сквозь дверь, ветром взъерошил Лиру волосы и тут же прижался сбоку:  
\- Кто такая Ленор Рейн? В этом отеле что-то случилось? Что-то жуткое?  
Лир спокойно поднял руку, и Бриз замолчал.  
\- Я не знаю, кто такая Ленор Рейн. Но в страхах старухи было ее имя.  
\- Ты можешь читать страхи? То есть, не только есть? Ты знаешь, кто и чего боится? И я?  
\- Я чую общее направление страха. Редко что-то конкретное, - Лир пожал плечами, потом усмехнулся. - Твои страхи читать не сложно.  
Бриз нахмурился и легко дернул его за рукав:  
\- И теперь ты пойдешь в полицию?  
\- Посмотрим, что они скажут, - перед тем, как открыть дверцу машины, он обернулся на отель. - Но сюда мы еще вернемся.  
\- Ты что-то узнал? - в сгустившейся темноте, отель казался еще более зловещим, неприветливым. Как гигантский зверь, который ждал, кого бы сожрать.  
\- Да, - спокойно ответил Лир. - Я узнал, что у них нет крыс.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Я пишу этот текст по правилу 100 рублей: суть его в том, что, если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 100 рублей на Яндекс. Деньги:  
[money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638](http://money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638)  
я выложу новую главу «Осколка Карна» через неделю (19.08.2020)  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже, так что все пожертвования строго добровольные)


	4. Chapter 3.1

  
***  
В полицейском участке даже не горел свет, хотя Бриз думал, что люди должны быть там в любое время. Ну, хотя бы преступники.  
Черные зарешеченные окна казались пустыми глазницами, и перед зданием - вытянутым, длинным и низким, каким-то тяжеловесным, не было машин.  
Лир остановился на обочине, окинул полицейский участок задумчивым взглядом, и Бриз поспешно сказал:  
\- Мы же не пойдем? Там все равно никого нет, темно же совсем. Лучше прийти завтра с утра, поговорить с офицерами. Знаешь, во всех фильмах их всегда называют офицерами. Может, других полицейских вообще не бывает?  
\- Обойдусь без разговоров, - Лир поморщился. - Старухи в отеле мне хватило. Ты можешь остаться в машине, я задержусь. Или возвращайся в дом.  
Бриз замялся, еще раз посмотрел на здание полиции и поежился - сразу стало как-то холодно, и он признал:  
\- Не хочу отпускать тебя одного. И идти туда не хочу. Почему нельзя прийти утром?  
Лир склонил голову, посмотрел на него с любопытством:  
\- Я Король Страха. Тебе нужно бояться меня, а не за меня.  
\- Я вообще не хочу бояться, - буркнул Бриз, потом вспомнил, каким был страх с Лиром наедине, когда от каждого прикосновения перехватывало дух, и неохотно признал. - Только иногда, ну, когда ты ешь. Тогда бояться здорово.  
\- Вот как, - Лир подался ближе, вдохнул воздух над ухом Бриза. - Я бы и сейчас не отказался от пары укусов.  
Потом он отстранился, и легко добавил:  
\- Но проблема не решит себя сама. Так что придется заняться делом.  
\- Ты такой самодовольный, - сказал ему Бриз, невольно потер шею, там, где почувствовал выдох Лира, кожу покалывало. - Тебе просто нравится меня дразнить.  
\- Конечно, нет, - невозмутимо отозвался Лир, а потом улыбнулся. - Мне не просто нравится тебя дразнить. Мне _очень_ нравится тебя дразнить, - от открыл дверь, вышел из машины и наклонился, заглядывая в салон. - Оставайся здесь, можешь поспать на заднем сиденье. Ты в безопасности.  
Он потянулся, взъерошил волосы Бриза - и тот вдруг подумал, что это прикосновение, именно такое, было их личное, одно на двоих. И ему понравилась эта мысль.  
\- Я никогда не спал в машинах, только в облаках. И на крышах несколько раз. Ты точно будешь в порядке?  
\- Если что, я закричу, - Лир фыркнул и закрыл дверь. И направился к полицейскому участку, на ходу меняя форму, его костюм стекал с худой фигуры клочьями тумана, обращался в серую мантию, и казалось, темнота ночи льнула к нему, будто пыталась обнять.  
Мгновение, и он скрылся в здании.  
Бриз вздохнул, перебрался на заднее сиденье и устроился, прижав колени к груди - было тепло, и обивка оказалась мягкой. На такой приятно спать. Он закрыл глаза, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Снаружи шелестели деревья, шептался ветер - но Бриз не разбирал о чем именно. О чем-то тревожном.  
Где-то над головой пролетела птица, хлопанье крыльев внезапно оборвалось.  
Бриз обхватил себя руками, перевернулся.  
Что-то заскребло снизу по дну машины.  
Бриз зажмурился, стиснул кулаки до боли и сказал себе: это собака. Просто какая-нибудь собака, пробегала мимо... или не какая-нибудь, а одна из собак Лира. Они же любили машины.  
Бояться было нечего. Бриз же оставался в салоне.  
Совершенно нечего.  
Абсолютно.  
И все равно внутри нарастал страх, и хотелось то ли завернуться, спрятаться в облако, то ли лететь прочь, куда глаза глядят. Это был не такой страх, как тот, что вызывал Лир, от него не захватывало дух, от него леденело внутри, он расползался по венам как отрава.  
А ведь Лир был совсем недалеко.  
Бриз мог бы выскочить из машины, долететь до него за считанные мгновения.  
И рядом с ним сразу стало бы легче. И Бриз бы совсем не помешал, мог лечь головой ему на колени, пока Лир читал бы, что он там надеялся найти. И Лир гладил бы его по волосам, ему же нравилось. Им обоим.  
Бриз осторожно сел, выглянул в окно, осторожно оглядываясь, но снаружи все было как обычно. Просто ночь и просто пустой полицейский участок.  
Обычная жуткая ночь, ничего особенного.  
Бриз осторожно взялся за ручку, вздохнул глубоко, и рванулся из машины наружу - он не закрыл ее за собой, но не стал возвращаться, стрелой пронесся до входа в здание и... дверь оказалась заперта.  
Он обернулся назад, на машину. Показалось, что внутри, в салоне что-то шевелится.  
Сердце заколотилось в груди быстро, бешено, и он потянулся вспотевшими ладонями к дверной ручке.  
Дверь отворилась со скрипом, Бриз залетел внутрь и тихо позвал - было страшно говорить громче:  
\- Лир? Лир, ты здесь?  
Лира не было. Никого не было, только пустая стойка дежурного, несколько закрытых кабинетов, и вход в пустой коридор. Темный и неприветливый.  
Бриз осторожно полетел вперед, в коридор, рискнул позвать снова:  
\- Лир?  
Шепот в окружающей тишине казался оглушительно громким.  
Казалось, стены слушают его, хотят съесть до последнего звука. Угрожающе сдвигаются ближе.  
В дальнем конце коридора показалась фигура - высокая, очень худая и черная.  
\- Лир? - хрипло спросил Бриз, невольно подался назад, потому что уже знал, уже понял. Нет это был не Лир.  
Фигура сложилась вниз, неестественно выворачивая руки и ноги, поползла вперед, выламываясь - быстро, так, что он отпрянул, закрываясь руками...  
Коридор был пуст.  
Только заходилось сердце и тряслись руки, и Бриз же видел, только что видел...  
А потом он почувствовал - дыхание у себя на загривке и тихий, шелестящий, шипящий как статика телевизора голос сказал всего одно слово:  
\- Еда.  
  
***  
Что-то навалилось на него сверху, впилось острым в спину и плечи, и Бриз закричал, пытаясь вырваться, вывернуться.  
Существо держало крепко.  
\- Для хозяина... еда для хозяина...  
Оно шипело, разрывало его спину, и он кинулся вперед - ужас придал сил.  
\- Лир!  
Что-то схватило за ногу, поволокло назад, Бриз обернулся, пинаясь - он видел перекошенное лицо, кривые острые зубы, когти впивались в лодыжку, больно-больно-больно!  
\- Пусти его! - голос Лира грянул, как гром, отразился от стен, и обернувшись, Бриз увидел его фигуру в конце коридора.  
Существо замерло, щелкнуло зубами.  
Лир зашипел, обнажая заострившиеся иглами зубы, припал вниз, вонзил когти в пол, и из под его рук рванулись костяные гончие, кинулись в атаку, щелкая челюстями.  
Существо отпустила Бриза и он сжался в комок, боясь, что его сметут, боясь, что все - и он умрет прямо сейчас, глупо, страшно.  
Рычание и лай слились в ревущую волну звука, а потом внезапно и будто по щелчку, все стихло. Остались только тихие, болезненные, какие-то жалкие звуки.  
И Бриз понял, что издает их сам. Зажал себе ладонями рот.  
Лир подошел вплотную, прошелестел подол его мантии по полу - оборванный край струился туманом:  
\- Бриз, посмотри на меня, - спокойно, непривычно серьезно скомандовал ему Лир. - Он ушел, ты в безопасности. Ты понимаешь?  
Он не дотрагивался, не помогал Бризу подняться.  
\- Бриз, ответь мне.  
Бриз сглотнул, все тело трясло, и болели плечи и нога. И сказал он совсем не то, что хотел:  
\- Я летел к тебе... я сам вышел из машины, потому что...  
Лир потянулся, будто хотел дотронуться, и потом отдернул руку, так и не коснувшись. И Бризу отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Лир его обнял.  
\- Он сказал, что я еда. Еда для его хозяина.  
\- Гончие его прогнали, - сказал Лир. - Ты можешь сесть?  
Глаза у него были черные, и дышал он чаще чем обычно. Как... как тогда, во время секса.  
И Бриз вдруг вспомнил, что Лир чувствует страх, что... что наслаждается им.  
Еда.  
Та тварь сказала так, но Бриз не только для нее был едой. И ужас, невыносимый, смешанный с болью, с отчаянной попыткой выжить, Лиру нравился.  
Бриз невольно отодвинулся, застонал, когда раны отдались болью.  
Лир медленно подался назад, недовольно поморщился:  
\- Я не стану тебя трогать.  
Он встал и отошел на несколько шагов, и Бриз подался следом - он боялся Лира в тот момент, но остаться один боялся больше.  
\- Мне жаль, что ты пострадал, - тихо, веско сказал Лир.  
\- Ты говорил... говорил оставаться в машине, - Бриз закрыл лицо руками, потер с силой. - Ты сейчас скажешь... скажешь, что я сам виноват?  
\- Нет, - отозвался Лир, - не скажу.  
\- Я сам виноват.  
\- Нет, ты просто хотел меня увидеть. Не надо было оставлять тебя одного.  
Потому что один Бриз ничего не мог сделать, даже защитить себя.  
\- Почему ты не ешь? - спросил он, сглотнул и заставил себя сесть. - Ты знаешь, что я боюсь. И ты хочешь, я же вижу.  
\- Я не животное, чтобы кидаться на еду, - резко ответил Лир. - Ты напуган и тебе больно.  
И Бризу стало стыдно - за то, что сравнил Лира с той тварью. За то, что увидел голод - и перестал видеть за голодом все остальное.  
То, что Лир держал слово. И то, как бережно относился.  
Просить его тоже оказалось очень страшно, но Бриз все равно сказал:  
\- Ты не мог бы... Не мог бы меня обнять?  
\- Если я дотронусь, страх станет сильнее.  
\- Пусть. Ты же будешь рядом.  
  
***  
Лир дотронулся до него не сразу - сначала медленно опустился рядом, он все время держал руки на виду, не делал никаких резких движений, и это понемногу успокаивало, и прежде, чем притянуть к себе Бриза он сказал:  
\- Я сделаю три глотка. Сначала станет хуже, потом страх уйдет. Ты готов?  
Бриз не знал, плохо себе представлял, как это, хуже, но все равно кивнул - он доверял, в тот момент позволил себе довериться полностью и сам протянул руки.  
Лир притянул его к себе, коснулся губ губами, и Бриз захлебнулся ужасом - закричал бы, но не было воздуха, невозможно было дышать, паника, животная, выворачивающая билась внутри желанием бежать-бежать-бежать прочь.  
Бриз стиснул в пальцах мантию Лира, почувствовал три коротких быстрых глотка, и вдруг - все.  
Страх отступил прочь, забирая силы. Бриз чувствовал, что его колотит, чувствовал себя слабым, уткнулся лбом Лиру в плечо и хрипло признал:  
\- Я... знаешь, я кажется не смогу сейчас встать.  
\- Тогда нам обоим повезло, - Лир усмехнулся, легко встал, удерживая его на руках. - Потому что мне нравится тебя носить.  
\- Как кота? - Бриз видел, люди постоянно так делали - носили на руках маленьких животных и детей. Но ребенком он себя совсем не чувствовал.  
\- Как духа, который прекрасно помещается в руках, - Лир принес его в комнату, где были стеллажи, много маленьких ящичков, и горы бумаг повсюду, на полу, на столах.  
Свет фонарей лился из окон, обрисовывал очертания простой, какой-то безликой мебели.  
\- Похоже на обыск, - равнодушно сказал Бриз, кивнул на разбросанные повсюду бумаги. - Я в фильмах видел. Там герои приходят, а все вокруг перевернуто.  
\- Это и есть обыск, - высокомерно фыркнул Лир. - Я искал информацию, я ее нашел.  
Бриз поежился, почувствовал укол страха - далекий и неважный:  
\- Ты же сам видел ту штуку... ну, которая хотела меня съесть. Это же она виновата во всем, да?  
Лир поморщился, опустился на пол у стены, и удобнее устроил Бриза у себя на коленях, погладил по волосам:  
\- Да и нет. На тебя напал мелкий ужас.  
\- Он не был мелким. Почти с тебя ростом. И зубы такие длинные.  
\- Речь не о размерах. Их так называют - парва мету, маленькие ужасы. Они нечто вроде незримых, примитивные сущности рожденные из страха и питающиеся им.  
\- Как ты, - сонно кивнул Бриз, и Лир раздраженно фыркнул:  
\- Я Король и древний дух. Не надо равнять меня с каждым клочком страха.  
\- Но ты же не всегда был древним, - Бриз глубоко вздохнул, запах старых книг обволакивал и убаюкивал. - И королем.  
Лир недовольно выдохнул, легко взъерошил волосы Бриза и согласился:  
\- Хорошо, как я когда-то очень-очень давно. Парва мету появляются там, где люди напуганы, где много смертей. Это замкнутый круг - они рождаются из страха, и усиливают его, чтобы питаться. Часто парва мету создают суеверия, влияют на сны людей и рождают паранойю. И там, где было много страха и смертей, становится еще больше страха и смертей. И я знаю, из-за чего он родился.  
Бризу на самом деле было не так важно, но он все равно издал вопросительный звук, чтобы Лир продолжал - просто чтобы не расстраивать, кажется, тот гордился тем, что выяснил и хотел поделиться:  
\- В город постоянно приходят запросы о пропавших. И все исчезают в этом районе - туристы, просто проезжавшие мимо. Ленор Рейн, о которой говорила старуха, была детективом из другого города. И она тоже пропала.  
\- И ты думаешь..? - Бриз не закончил, потому что сам в тот момент едва мог думать от усталости. Вместе со страхом ушли последние силы, и хотелось только спать.  
Но ответ Лира прогнал сонливость и заставил его открыть глаза.  
\- Я думаю, местные убивают приезжих.  
Бриз отчетливо услышал за окном: шорох подъезжающей машины, потом еще одной и еще. Сглотнул и спросил:  
\- Приезжих? То есть таких, как ты?  
  
***  
Люди на улице не скрывались, даже не пытались действовать тихо - хлопали дверьми, переговаривались между собой, но Бриз не разбирал о чем, а потом снаружи полыхнуло, раздался грохот. И Лир вздрогнул всем телом, посмотрел в окно, откуда лился теплый свет от огня, и клацнул зубами, как рассерженный пес:  
\- Просто не верю. Смертные взорвали мою колесницу! Я покажу им, что такое настоящий страх.  
\- Твою машину, это же не колесница была, - тихо поправил Бриз. - И люди не виноваты. Это же тот парва-что-то их заставляет.  
\- Парва мету, - недовольно отозвался Лир. - И это была колесница в форме машины. Пока ее не взорвали.  
Хотя он наверняка мог создать новую из своего тумана, но Бриз не стал ему напоминать, чтобы не злить сильнее.  
В коридоре послышались шаги, решительные, шумные, и они заставляли напрячься, отзывались внутри - не страхом, бояться Бриз в тот момент не мог. Но тревога нарастала:  
\- Они ведь не могут нас видеть?  
\- Конечно, нет. Сомневаюсь, что среди этих идиотов есть Зрячие. Иначе они уже бежали бы без оглядки.  
Бриз уткнулся ему в плечо, вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Послушай, ты правда не такой страшный. Никто бы не побежал.  
Лир посмотрел на него сверху-вниз долгим нечитаемым взглядом и пробормотал себе под нос:  
\- Совсем избаловал. И так быстро.  
Но Бриз не успел спросить о чем он, потому что дверь распахнулась с грохотом, и в помещение ворвались люди с оружием.  
И один из них целился прямо в них с Лиром.  
  
***  
Лир зашипел снова, зло и рассерженно, и Бриз увидел, как заострились иглами его зубы, почувствовал, как удлинились когти, и замер.  
\- Попробуй выстрелить, смертный, и я сниму с тебя кожу, - его голос стал ниже, расслаивался, шел эхом.  
Человек смотрел прямо на него, и остальные оборачивались, недоуменно перешептывались.  
\- Тут что-то есть, - сказал он, оружие дрогнуло в руках, и Бриз вздрогнул вместе с ним. В него ни разу еще не стреляли, но он слышал, что человеческое оружие, если его использовали с намерением убить, могло причинять вред духам. - Какая-то тень, что-то...  
Он шагнул вперед, сглотнул и спросил:  
\- Х-хозяин?  
Лир напрягся, подался вперед, подобрался как гончая перед прыжком:  
\- Ты плохо видишь, но ты видишь. Слушай мой голос, человек. Мне нужны ответы.  
Он поднялся на ноги, отпустил Бриза и сунул себе за спину.  
\- Дэнни, ты бредишь, это просто свет из окна, - нерешительно сказал кто-то, нервно переглянулся с остальными. - И... хозяин... хозяин приходит в снах.  
Лир шагнул к ним вперед, коснулся когтями лица Дэнни, уязвимой тонкой кожи под глазом:  
\- Кто твой хозяин, человек? Ну же, я хочу знать.  
Он клацнул зубами, как рассерженный пес, наклонился к шее Дэнни и глубоко вдохнул:  
\- И почему ты так его боишься? Слишком сильно для маленького ужаса.  
\- Дэнни, это бред, - сказал кто-то. - Здесь ничего нет. Ты совсем с ума сходишь, приятель. Нам надо найти чужака. Ты же знаешь, главное найти чужака.  
\- Он здесь был, - добавил еще один человек. - Рылся в бумагах. Может, ищейка из другого города.  
Дэнни отпрянул, опустил оружие и провел ладонью по лицу, стирая выступивший холодный пот.  
\- Нет, с полицией у нас все схвачено. Это явно одиночка. Может, частный детектив. Такие тоже пару раз приезжали.  
Лир усмехнулся неприятно и зло, спросил, и в голос просочилось рычание:  
\- И что вы сделали с ними? Убили, как остальных?  
\- Какая разница, кто. Надо избавиться от него, пока Хозяин не разозлился.  
\- Что будем делать с его машиной? - спросил Дэнни, щелкнул чем-то на оружии. Наверное, предохранителем, в фильмах у оружия всегда щелкали каким-то предохранителем. Или затвором, Бриз в них не разбирался.  
\- Да, - рыкнул Лир. - Что вы сделаете с осколками моей колесницы, вы, агрессивные животные?  
\- Может, чужак был в машине. Ну, когда мы ее того, - шепнул кто-то. Они пришли не таясь, но стоило им попасть в комнату, и люди начали нервничать, говорить тихо, будто опасались, что их кто-то услышит. И бояться, Бриз это отчетливо видел.  
Не знал только, они боялись из-за Лира или этого своего Хозяина.  
\- Ты совсем тупой? В машине не было тела.  
\- А если его просто на клочки разорвало? Надо проверить, - они спорили, нервно оглядывались, и Бризу вдруг стало холодно, и он подумал, а ведь они готовы были кого-то убить. Собирались, взорвали машину. И они не сожалели о том, что делали.  
Он никогда не понимал, зачем люди убивали - они же жили так мало, и были такими хрупкими. Но даже эту короткую, хрупкую жизнь они готовы были прервать в любой момент, из-за злости, из-за пустяка.  
\- Прочешем участок, а потом займемся обломками машины. Дэнни, это на тебе, - сказал один из них. Наверное, главный, хотя ничем он вроде бы не отличался от остальных. По крайней мере Бриз ничего особенного в нем не видел. - Чужак далеко не уйдет. Уехать ему не на чем, а пешком он по горам не доберется.  
Дэнни не спорил, кивнул быстро и сказал только:  
\- Да, шэриф. Все сделаю.  
Лир довольно улыбнулся, демонстрируя острые зубы:  
\- Отлично. Хоть какая-то польза. Они повезут обломки колесницы, и мы посмотрим, куда. Мне так интересно, что же они делают с вещами чужаков.  
Бриз помялся:  
\- Ты уверен? А вдруг там логово этого парва-тету? И он снова на нас нападет.  
\- Парва мету, - поправил Лир, усмехнулся широко и высокомерно. - И ему же хуже. В следующий раз не уйдет.  
\- Как скажешь, - нервно отозвался Бриз, а про себя подумал: может, потому Лира и смогли посадить в Бездну, что он всегда недооценивал опасность.  
  
***  
Втайне Бриз надеялся, что ничего со слежкой не выйдет, и придется возвращаться домой - ну, просто потому что от машины остались только покореженные обломки на парковке, и следить за Дэнни Лиру было не на чем. Не на собаках же.  
Но тот не выглядел расстроенным, бесстрастно смотрел за тем, как грузили куски металла в кузов небольшого потрепанного грузовика и все еще держал Бриза на руках, кажется, даже забыл о нем.  
Хотелось привлечь его внимание, и Бриз с шумом прочистил горло.  
Дэнни вздрогнул и обернулся, резко обернулся. Задержался на них взглядом и снова вернулся к работе.  
Лир фыркнул, кажется ситуация его забавляла.  
\- Я думаю, ездить в кузове не по-королевски, - неловко сказал Бриз. - Я, конечно, ничего не знаю о королях, но тебе ведь полагается что-то... ну, что-то особенное.  
\- Да, - ехидно отозвался Лир. - Например, машина вроде той, что только что взорвали.  
\- Да! Думаю, нужно сначала найти тебе что-то подходящее, а последить за этим Дэнни мы можем и в другой раз.  
Лир окинул грузовик задумчивым взглядом, потом вздохнул:  
\- Возможно, ты прав. При моем статусе ездить в грязных кузовах недостойно.  
Бриз не мог поверить, что это сработало, поспешно закивал:  
\- Вот, вот и я о том же!  
\- Но я мог бы потерпеть. Ради дела.  
\- Терпеть это не по-королевски. Я слышал, короли очень нетерпеливые.  
\- Справедливо, - Лир серьезно кивнул. - А еще ты можешь испачкаться. В кузове грузовика.  
На самом деле Бриз не пачкался особо - мылся в основном потому что любил воду, но почти любую грязь мог снять с себя ветром - но Лир ведь об этом не знал:  
\- Да. Посмотри, я весь такой белый, я точно испачкаюсь.  
\- Этого нельзя допустить, - а потом Лир одним неуловимым движением оттолкнулся от земли, и в следующее мгновение уже стоял на крыше кабины грузовика, царственный и самодовольный, ни на секунду не выпустил Бриза из рук. - Здесь мы в безопасности. Поедем очень торжественно, я буду стоять как истинный король и держать тебя на руках, чтобы твоя белизна сияла в ночи.  
\- Ну и ладно, - буркнул Бриз. - Не очень-то и хотелось. Если тебя сдует ветром, так тебе и надо.  
Лир фыркнул, легко пощекотал его кончиками когтей - очень подло, между прочим, там, где было щекотнее всего, зато страх прошел совсем, даже нервозности не осталось. И ночь была... как самая обычная летняя ночь.  
\- Я буду крепко стоять на ногах, - ехидно добавил Лир. - Иначе ты упадешь со мной.  
\- Пфф, - Бриз отмахнулся. - Я же умею летать. Может, даже спасу тебя. И тебе придется щедро меня отблагодарить.  
Лир рассмеялся:  
\- Я готов отблагодарить тебя заранее.  
У него был красивый смех, низкий и приятный, будто прикосновение меха к коже - словно бы Лир дотрагивался голосом. И Бриз на секунду замер, потому что хотел услышать этот звук снова. Хотел забрать его себе без остатка - сам не знал, откуда взялось это желание. Если ему нравились звуки или запахи, он захватывал их с собой, нес вместе с ветром, и отпускал - легко, не сожалея.  
А Лира - его запах, его смех хотелось забрать с собой насовсем.  
Дэнни хлопнул дверью в кабину, закрыл ее за собой, и Бриз вздрогнул. И словно по щелчку вернулось ощущение нервозности, страха, который ты пока не чувствуешь, но знаешь, что он притаился за углом, ожидание чего-то ужасного.  
\- Не волнуйся, - спокойно сказал ему Лир. - Никто не причинит тебе вреда.  
Его гончие выступили из тумана, окружили машину, клацая когтями по асфальту, скаля клыки - как почетный караул, в точности, как окружала стража Ламмара, когда он шел в Бездну.  
Но почему-то их присутствие совсем не успокаивало.  
  
***  
Дорога шла в горы, совсем узкая, неухоженная, деревья склонялись над ней низко, смыкались ветками над головой, и Лир сел на крышу, усадил Бриза себе на колени.  
Тот смотрел то вперед, в черноту, которую едва разгонял свет фар, то вниз, где бежали гончие ужаса. Они не отставали, да и ехала машина довольно медленно, неуклюже переваливалсь с одного ухаба на другой, взбираясь выше. Бриз думал о том, что этой дороги было не видно сверху, с воздуха, и наверняка никто кроме местных ее бы не нашел.  
Что она была из тех дорог, что не отмечены ни на одной карте.  
И от этой мысли тоже становилось жутко, страх утихший после того, как Лир сделал свои три глотка, постепенно возвращался. Казалось, что кто-то следит за ними из леса, и каждый шорох заставлял напрягаться.  
Бриз почувствовал запах до того, как увидел: сильный, одуряющий запах смерти - сладковатый запах гниения.  
А потом грузовик выехал к ущелью, выхватил фарами то, что было в нем.  
Одна стена нависала вперед, закрывая небо, и под ней были вперемешку свалены обломки машин, трупы, кости, разное тряпье. Свет выхватил копошащуюся на черепе крысу, и она шмыгнула прочь, проскользнула серой тенью. Одна из гончих клацнула зубами ей вслед.  
Лир сидел неподвижно, и сказал только:  
\- Я думал, их будет меньше.  
Бриз не стал переспрашивать, кого, потому что и так было понятно - мертвых.  
Дэнни выбрался из машины и принялся за работу, привычно и равнодушно, не обращая внимание на тела.  
\- Лир, - шепнул ему Бриз, хотя рядом все равно не было никого кроме Дэнни, и тот не мог их слышать. Но говорить громче было страшно. - Давай уйдем отсюда.  
\- Мне нужно осмотреть трупы. Я закончу, и мы уйдем.  
\- Пожалуйста, у меня плохое предчувствие.  
Лир повернул к нему голову, нахмурился, опустились уголки рта и в них залегли морщинки:  
\- Хорошо, я перенесу тебя домой, а сам вернусь. Но мне потребуется еще один глоток.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я тебя не брошу, - Бриз помедлил, а потом все же рискнул дотронуться, коснулся его рукава. - Уйдем вместе.  
\- Я не дам какому-то мелкому ужасу хозяйничать на моей территории, - резко отозвался Лир. - Мне надо осмотреть тела, и я осмотрю тела.  
Он не сказал "С тобой или без тебя", но Бриз и так понял.  
\- Ты ведь недолго? - спросил он, и Лир смягчился - как-то он умел это делать, и вроде бы ничего не менялось, но он больше не казался высеченным из камня.  
\- Постараюсь не затягивать. Неприятное место.  
Лир пошел вперед, легко перескакивая между покореженными машинами, обломками и телами. Он наклонялся, рассматривал что-то пристально, глаза у него поблескивали в темноте, как у кошки.  
А вот его гончие остались рядом с Бризом, держались близко, беспокойным, скалящим клыки караулом.  
\- В той стороне вход в пещеры, - Лир ненадолго вернулся, кивнул спокойно, задержался взглядом на Дэнни. Тот собирался уезжать. - Мне надо знать, что там. И, возможно, это надолго.  
Бриз поежился, он терпеть не мог пещеры, спертый, тяжелый воздух в них, сырость. Они вызывали ощущение ловушки, клетки из которой не выбраться.  
Он бы попросил Лира еще раз - не ходи, давай вернемся в дом. Но уже не верил, что сможет убедить. И уйти один тоже не мог. Это было бы нечестно, а еще неприятно царапалась мысль, что Лир этого ждал, что его постоянно бросали.  
Бриз слишком хорошо знал, как это - надеяться, что хоть кто-то останется рядом. И ошибаться раз за разом.  
\- З-звучит неплохо, - он заставил себя улыбнуться и ни в коем случае не ежиться, чтобы не выдавать страх. - Я с тобой слетаю. Раз уж ты решил не идти домой.  
\- Но я могу перенести тебя.  
\- Не, не нужно, - Бриз отмахнулся, кажется, получилось слишком размашисто. - Я люблю пещеры.  
\- Я в это не верю, - невозмутимо отозвался Лир. - Но, если хочешь пойти со мной, можешь идти со мной.  
\- Лететь, - осторожно поправил его Бриз. - Тут же трупы вокруг, а у меня обуви нет. Как тут ходить?  
Лир поморщился:  
\- И правда.  
И Бриз только тогда вспомнил, что обуви и у Лира не было, только летать он не мог.  
Надо было извиниться, но он не успел - тот резко отвернулся и решительно направился к дальней стене, пришлось лететь следом, чтобы не терять его из виду. Гончие были рядом.  
И у входа в пещеру Бриз все-таки застыл - страшно было двигаться вперед, и фигура Лира едва угадывалась в темноте, выделялась только потому, что была светлой.  
Лир обернулся, застыл неподвижно, а потом сделал несколько шагов назад и протянул руку, и Бриз полетел к нему прежде, чем понял, что делает.  
Когда он летал, они были почти одного роста. И руку его Лир держал крепко, уверенно - в ответ на его прикосновение страх становился сильнее, и одновременно с тем, его легче было терпеть. Бриз больше не был один.  
Чем дальше они шли, тем плотнее становился запах смерти, и тем чернее было вокруг, только белесый туман стелился вдоль каменных стен, разгоняя черноту, но что-то шуршало в ней, и Бриз вздрагивал от каждого нового звука, уговаривал себя - это гончие, просто гончие. Что еще могло шуршать в пещерах, заваленных трупами?  
Он видел тела - угадывал их очертания, и Лир останавливался иногда, наклонялся посмотреть. Тогда он сам перекладывал ладонь Бриза на рукав своей мантии, это успокаивало.  
Смех - высокий и визгливый, старческий, донесся откуда-то из черноты, и ему ответило хихиканье ребенка.  
И шепот:  
\- Король... Король... Король без земель...  
\- Моя земля на месте, - спокойно отозвался Лир, усмехнулся черноте. - Я проверял.  
\- Чужак играется в твоем доме... Страх к страху, смерть к смерти... как мозаика... смешно.  
Что-то перестукивалось, и Бриз думал о костях на ветру.  
\- Мы и дальше будем играть словами? - Лир вздернул бровь. - Мое терпение быстро закончится.  
Что-то замерцало впереди, две красные точки, потом появились еще и еще, и чернота расступилась, открывая фигуру покрытую крысами.  
Женщина выглядела старой, очень старой, скалилась беззубым ртом, шла медленно, и крысы переползали по ней, текли бесконечным потоком.  
Бриз невольно подался назад.  
\- И что ты сделаешь? - она усмехалась широко, скрюченными пальцами стряхнула одну из крыс на землю, и та с визгом скрылась в темноте. - Ты ослаб, обессилел. А мы с детьми хорошо ели, сладко спали, год за годом. Здесь столько смерти, сладкой-сладкой смерти.  
\- Мне хватит сил убить кучку падальщиков, - Лир фыркнул.  
\- Да, ты сильный, но ты не уйдешь целым. А твоя еда не уйдет вообще. Мы обглодаем его до костей!  
Она бросилась вперед, и ленты тумана рванулись ей навстречу, отбросили назад.  
\- Не смей трогать мое, - казалось, Лир сказал это совсем тихо, но голос расслоился, стал грохотом и шепотом одновременно.  
Что-то бросилось на них сбоку, по полу потекли крысы, бесконечным живым ковром, и Лир зашипел, дернулся назад - гончие кинулись в атаку, щелкая челюстями.  
Что-то метнулось к Бризу сбоку, и он рванулся прочь, отпустил руку Лира.  
Старуха вклинилась между ними, отпихнула его, гончие ухватили ее за одежду, отволокли назад.  
Они защищали Бриза, не Лира. И на того кидались крысы, он отрывал их, защищался лентами тумана, но этого было мало.  
Почему? - хотел крикнуть Бриз. - Твои гончие могут тебя спасти? Почему ты не зовешь их?  
Лир будто почувствовал что-то, вскинул голову, на мгновение их с Бризом взгляды пересеклись, и Бриз задохнулся.  
Потому что услышал, одно единственное слово, увидел, как шевельнулись губы Лира, и как тот сказал только:  
\- Беги.  
А потом на него набросились все - старуха, и ее крысы, и еще нескладные фигуры в лохмотьях. И за ними Лира даже не было видно.  
А Бриз отчетливо ощутил: что не сбежит. Что не сможет.  
И ненавидел свою беспомощность, она жгла в груди, и заставляла задыхаться и больше всего на свете он в тот момент хотел помочь, защитить Лира.  
Бриз был воздухом - мелким духом, потоком, который приносил запахи и слова, и листья. Он не был сильным, и у него не было ничего своего.  
Но он вдруг почувствовал, за беспомощностью и отчаянием - искры. Надежду на пламя.  
Он потянулся к ней всем своим существом - куда-то внутрь себя, шепнул мысленно "пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мне так нужна помощь", и искры обернулись огоньком, разгорелись сильнее. Бриз подхватил это пламя, как подхватывал смех, и запах, и признание в любви, и направил его. Еще не зная, получится ли, поможет ли это Лиру.  
Пламя рванулось из его груди ярким, раскаленным потоком, перекинулось на крыс, на старуху, на всех, кто держал Лира, мучил его, желал ему зла.  
Воздух наполнился визгом и отвратительным запахом паленой шерсти.  
Метались в ужасе крысы, старуха с фигурами в лохмотьях кинулись прочь, и Лир поднялся, зашипел, обнажая, заострившиеся зубы, и Бриз увидел - страх всех вокруг, страх сгореть Лир впитывал, вдыхал, и это давало ему сил.  
В тот момент вместо незримого, вместо Короля, привычного высокомерного Лира, Бриз видел чудовище. Зверя, который хотел убивать.  
\- Ты не уйдешь! - его голос грохотал, взлетал под каменные своды, он припал к каменному полу пещеры, к человеческим костям, и меж его когтей потек туман.  
Ощеренные пасти, гончие ужаса, шипы и лезвия рвались из этого тумана, преследовали старуху.  
Лир расходовал силы в ярости и без оглядки, и Бриз не знал, как его остановить. Знал только, что должен это сделать.  
Он дернул рукав рубахи из пасти гончей, скользнул вверх, в воздух, и метнулся к Лиру, ухватил его за плечо:  
\- Стой, Лир!  
Тот обернулся к нему резко, схватил так быстро, что Бриз не успел осознать - в одно мгновение он пытался остановить, образумить, а в следующее Лир нависал над ним, впивался когтями в плечи и рычал.  
И было страшно-страшно-страшно, до слез, страх бился внутри, не находил выхода, и Бриз не мог даже закричать.  
Он думал, что умрет, потому что невозможно было жить и чувствовать этот ужас.  
И крик, когда родился, родился от отчаяния, предсмертный крик жертвы.  
Он закричал:  
\- Солнце!  
Лир впился в его губы, и все исчезло.  
  
***  
Было холодно. Этот холод разливался внутри, тек по венам, выстуживал кости и мышцы, впивался острыми зубами. Бриз не мог позвать на помощь, не мог согреться, все тело колотило, и не хватало сил даже сжаться в комок.  
Он бы заплакал, но слез не было.  
Ничего и никого не осталось. Только холод.  
И одиночество было хуже, чем замерзать насмерть - понимание, что никого нет, и никто не придет.  
Перешептывались на границе слышимости голоса Сферы, и Ламмар задавал вопросы, и смерть была совсем рядом.  
А Бриз хотел только одного, увидеть хоть кого-нибудь, почувствовать прикосновение, немного тепла.  
Кажется, он сказал об этом вслух - или же ему просто показалось.  
И долгую, бесконечную вечность он не чувствовал ничего кроме холода, а потом - отголоском, где-то на самой границе чувств, пришло ощущение.  
Худое, сильное тело прижималось к нему, и от этого тела шел жар.  
Бриз рванулся к нему, собрав последние силы, уткнулся лицом в кожу, горячую, гладкую, и понял, что вот-вот разрыдается от облегчения.  
\- Шшш, тише. Тише, - кто-то гладил его по волосам. - Ты согреешься, скоро согреешься.  
Голос был знакомый, тихий и приятный, он обволакивал, утешал, и Бриз хотел завернуться в него, как в еще одно одеяло. Чтобы быстрее согреться.  
Все болело, и холод отступал неохотно, медленно. Бриз застонал, почувствовал чей-то долгий вдох, медленный выдох.  
И открыл глаза.  
Он лежал с Лиром в кровати, прижимался к нему телом к телу, и впитывал чужой жар. Говорить тоже было больно, но необходимо, и он попросил:  
\- Ты только не уходи никуда, ладно?  
Лир молчал долго, а когда ответил, голос показался сдавленным, хриплым:  
\- Не уйду.  
\- Все болит, - тихо пожаловался Бриз, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. - Что случилось?  
Лир вздрогнул всем телом, напрягся, и отозвался почему-то так же тихо:  
\- Я потерял контроль. Съел слишком много. И едва тебя не убил.  
Нужно было ответить что-то, но Бриз не знал что.  
Ты не виноват?  
Я боюсь умирать?  
\- Отвратительно, - тихо и жестко сказал Лир. - Я стал жалок.  
И это было так неожиданно, что Бриз рискнул посмотреть на Лира. Тот хмурился, в уголках губ залегли складки. - Я ослаб, едва не пострадал от кучки падальщиков. Не смог справиться со злостью. И не смог справиться с голодом. И напал на тебя.  
Бриз помнил это смутно - урывками: пещеру, и поток пламени, который шел изнутри, и оскаленные клыки Лира перед тем, как накатила чернота.  
Но одно Бриз помнил, четко, будто его голова была шкатулкой, в которую положили на хранение это единственное воспоминание:  
\- Ты защищал меня.  
Гончие не помогали Лиру, когда его пожирали крысы. Они берегли только Бриза.  
\- Я помню.  
\- Я забыл, что такое быть слабым, - угрюмо, серьезно, будто приговор зачитывал, произнес Лир. - Забыл, как тяжело сдерживать голод.  
А потом отстранился, выбрался из кровати и опустился на одно колено, склонился низко - и Бриз подумал, как же это странно и безумно, что совсем недавно так же перед ним стоял Калем. И выглядел Лир еще пафоснее и нелепее.  
\- Я прошу прощения, - сказал он. - Я сожалею о боли, что причинил. Сожалею о слабости. И даю слово расплатиться за то, что сделал.  
И не понимал он самого главного:  
\- Вернись в кровать, пожалуйста, - попросил его Бриз, протянул ему руку. - Холодно.  
Лир оказался рядом так быстро, будто переместился, и Бриз прижался к нему, впитывая жар.  
\- Я тебя не боюсь. Наверное, надо. Когда ты... там в пещерах, ты был очень страшным. И я думал, ты меня убьешь. А сейчас ты... ну, обычный Лир. И ты, наверное, разозлишься, но я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был для меня обычным Лиром.  
Бриз уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, зажмурился, потому что вспоминать его - там, в пещерах, оскал острых зубов и клыки, и выворачивающий тошнотворный ужас - было невыносимо:  
\- Обещай, что больше так не будешь. Пожалуйста, обещай, что больше не будешь.  
Теплые губы коснулись его макушки - мягкое, бережное прикосновение, а потом Лир отозвался тихо и уверенно:  
\- Я даю тебе слово.  
Бриз зажмурился, судорожно вздохнул, вцепился в него и признал:  
\- Страшно было. И в участке, и в пещере. Ненавижу бояться. Ненавижу бояться так.  
Лир не отстранился, не смеялся, хотя для него, для духа, который любил страх и питался им слова Бриза, наверное, глупо звучали. Но он оставался рядом, гладил по волосам, и сказал только:  
\- Я дам тебе страх, который тебе понравится.  
Он знал о чем говорит, и Бриз ему верил - помнил, как хорошо, как сладко было бояться в этой самой кровати.  
И отозвался тихо:  
\- Хорошо.  
Что-то грохнуло в соседней комнате, и поток пламени снес дверь с петель. Так внезапно, что Бриз смотрел, не мог поверить и это казалось ненастоящим.  
\- А ну отпусти его, тварь! Или я сожгу тебя до костей!  
В опаленном дверном проеме, в своей истинной форме с пламенеющими крыльями застыл Калем. И, кажется, он был в ярости.


End file.
